Night Whisperings
by Wicked Falcon
Summary: Wonder what it's like to be in a triangle.  Rebeka sure doesn't. What with her world falling apart, it's up to her to continue to carry the torch of leadership.  But she needs a life companion to do it.  And who will she choose?
1. Chapter 1

This one has been with me for a while. But it has decided to come to fruition today. So I hope everyone enjoys it as much as I have written it.

Disclaimer: I own nothing but my characters and plot line.

* * *

Chapter 1.

_**Settled in the foot hills of the tundra on Port Alberta, a sleepy little village resided. It perfect humid climate made the best of hunting grounds for all that walk the mountains. That was until the humans came. And with them a terrible secret that all that live today would like to forget those dark times. Being so young at the time, one would think I would be able to forget about the elegant black creatures or the invisible hunters. But watching your family slowly hatch these darken creatures was a beautiful sight in itself. I once heard a humanoid called these creatures Xenomorphs. Makes me wonder sometimes what those other hunters called them. I digress from the point, a fierce battle raged in the area. Leaving nothing left for future generations. Nothing laid there but a desolate village that would never again be inhabitable.**_

I paused at the writings of my ancestors so long ago. These hunters had came with a name, now that we called Yautja. Shaking my head as placed the tomb on the table beside me. Stretching out my crimping muscles. I really loathed the idea of studying but for some strange reason, history had always been a big fascination of mine. That in itself had turned many a suitor away. I snorted through my nose at what was passing for the male kind of my species. Any more puffed up and they would be a strutting Petolde. That is a type of bird here on Port Alberta. My pointed ears picked up the heavy footsteps that were behind me. I struggled to contained the sigh that filled my mind. Duty was calling again.

"I will be with you shortly." Rolling my eyes as I gently closed the tomb in front of me. I was really in no rush to meet my newest of suitors. Brushing my auburn hair out of my eyes, I turned slightly in my seat. Dread filling my heart at the guard that stood so close to me.

"Your father has summoned for you, milady." He bowed slightly at the waist. Showing the proper respect for my lot in life, but still it grew so tiresome. Pushing the air out of my slightly parted lips.

"I see." I tapped my fingers gently. It would seem very improper at the thought of a lady being impatient, let alone appearing in that way. "Tell my father that I will be with him in a short while." I shook my head as the guard went to make a protest. Holding up my slender hand at him, I whispered. "I know the threats that he made if I did not appeared at your side. But please do what I have asked." I gathered my reading materials to my chest before I stood up from the desk that I had seaten myself at.

"Very well, milady." He bowed once again. Making me growl lowly in my throat at him. I just wished for once that I was treated like a normal person and not some thing that would shatter at the first sign of trouble.

"Good, be gone then." I nodded my head over towards the door. Juggling the heavy book over to the book case that stood to the ceiling from the floor. Groaning, knowing that I would need more then a step ladder to help in this situation. My eyes darted around the highly decorated room that housed the books. "Damn." I cursed softly under my breath as I stamped my foot in vexation of the situation of being able to find a ladder with in a reasonable distance to where I stood. My eyes lit up at the desk that I found near me, drawing up to my full height of six foot six. Gathering my billowing skirts around me as I struggled to make my way over to the ladder.

Eyeing the old contraption before I pulled it along the ground with all my strength that I could muster. It was frankly quite heavy for some thing that looked to be very light. I grunted as it had to find the only imperfection on the floor. I glanced up to find that I was in the area that I needed to be in anyway, a softening smile touched my features as I once again pulled the tomb to my chest. Enjoying the familiar weight of it as I approached the ladder with trepidation filling my heart. I was never one for heights even if I was tall for female. Some of my suitors found that fact to be a bit too towering for their liking. Placing my hand on the dusty wood as my slippered foot found the bottom rung. Cringing as I heard the slight groaning sound from the wood. Closing my mind to it, I climbed up the ladder to the spot that the tomb belong. _History of Port Alberta_, I made a mental note of the title for future references.

"Mistress." A decidedly feminine voice called from the door way. "Should you be all the way up there?"

"Thank you for the reminder, Breatice!" I grumbled as I realised I was more then twelve feet off the ground. I whimpered in the back of my throat as I tried to throw a glare at the interfering woman. My fingers gripped the wood tighter as the slight shaking in my legs grew more pronounce.

"I will gather a body to help you, Mistress Rebeka." Breatice cried as the ladder shook unsteadily for a few moments.

"That would be very much appreciated." I muttered under my breath at her. Cursing her for the very foolish behaviour but the fear of being stuck up here for an eternity was more of the frightening prospect. Hearing the heavy footsteps behind me but I was too scared to crane my head to look at the person that breathing behind me. "I hope you found some one tall and strong." Muttering at her.

"That I have." Breatice giggled up at me. I was most definitely fuming at the woman now that she was finding pleasure in my situation that she had caused.

"Well what is taking so long." I snarled out as my body was still shaking and I thought I heard the wood cracking under my weight. Even if I did look like a good wind would snap me in half.

"Impatience is not what you are meant to convey to your rescuer." Making me groaned when I heard my father's voice from the doorway. My ears twitched further as I heard a smaller foot step coming in behind him.

"Why is Rebeka up there father?" My little sister had to ask the most obvious question. I could only hang my head in shame at this point.

"Just please help me before I die of embarrassment up here." I whispered to the body behind me.

"Yes, why are you up there?" My father chuckled at the slight blueish tinge to my cheeks. Was not my fault that I had a slight blue colouring to my skin. Considering it spoke highly of my mixed blood, but I was proud of it.

"I was putting a book away." I rolled my eyes as I grasped out loud from the warm hands the encircled my waist.

"Sorry." A deep guttural voice stated behind me.

"No, that is fine. Your hands are very warm that is all." I sighed as I tightly closed my eyes. My shoulders sagging as I waited for my feet to touch the solid ground. My hands brushing along my skirt to sooth out any of the crinkles that it may have gotten. "Thank you, sir." I bowed my head a little before I ran out of the door. My cheeks flaming at the embarrassment that flooded out through my system. Cursing myself for not having the courage to look at the person that had handle with such caution.

- - - -

"She is a strange creature, your daughter." The massive Yautja stood looking after the tall female that ran out of the room.

"Yes. She gets that from her mother side." The chief shook his head as he ushered his youngest daughter out of the room. "Go and find your brother now."

"Yes, father." She curtseyed before she ran out of the front door. Taking no notice of the massive males that stood guard.

"Your youngest doesn't seem to afraid of us either." He tilted his head to the side as he pondered on this. Not many species could look at them and not break out in fear.

"She is too young to understand the way of the world." He stroked his chin for a bit before he shrugged his shoulders. "I just don't have the heart to ruin her innocence." Mairk answered.

"Yes, I see your point very clearly." The Yautja turned to his side as his eyes swept over the library. "Such a strange place to find a female." He muttered before he turned his gaze back to the male that he was dealing with.

"I find nothing wrong with having my children tutored. If anything it might be handy in the future." Mairk commented before he turned to the slamming side door. "Here he comes now."

"Such a interesting household." The Yautja shrugged his shoulders before turning his gaze towards the youth that strolled through the foyer with a barely leased power and confidence. Nodding his head at the thought that this one would have been a good hunting target.

"Natren." Mairk held his hand up before Natren could open his mouth. "I want you to meet Seg'tauna." His hand held to the towering Yautja.

"Pleasure I am sure." Natren booming voice filled the room, his head bowed slightly before he turned back to his father. "Can I go now?" Impatience toned his voice as his eyes glared slightly.

"Sure. Just be in time for dinner that is all I asked." Mairk waved his son away. "Come, let us step into the study to discuss what has brought you to my planet!"

* * *

So please review.

Until next time, have a good one! ;D


	2. Chapter 2

Yay, another installment for this story. I apoligised to everyone that was left wondering if I had fallen off the face of the earth, let alone that this would never have an another update. Virus and hard drives = Reformat. In other words, I lost the original chapter/s. But I think it turned out for the best when I think about it now. So enough of me rambling. Onto the story.

**Ginstar 3:** _I had plans of continuing but some times life just doesn't work out like that. I hope you enjoy this._

Own nothing but my characters, I hope and am sorry if I had some how manage to steal a name from some where else.

* * *

**Chapter 2**

_**I**_ ran into my room and had thrown myself across the bed as I sob my embarrassment out. I could still feel the heat from my cheeks as I held my hands to them. Shaking my head as I realised that I had never in fact laid eyes on the person that help me down. And that was very unfortunate for my saviour. But oh well, I thought as I spun on the top of my bed. Placing my hands behind my head as I stared blankly up on the ceiling. There was nothing else better to do as I ran a finger over my ear, feeling them as they twitched in silent pleasure. Bring a grin to my face as I placed my arms behind me to lift me into a seating position. My eyes instantly glancing down onto the floor. A sly grin on my face as I quickly flicked the buttons from behind my dress from the sudden idea that had entered my head. Chuckling gleefully at the little game I was about to play.

Thankfully, fashion was one of the things I loved and helped designed the dress, in which I was particular wearing. I never did like the fashionable long rows of marching buttons down the back. You did really needed some one to help with just dressing yourself in the mornings and where ever you needed to change. That just seemed really pointless in my opinion. A happy grin played on my lips as I shimmed out of the dress and stood just in my under garments. Reaching up into my hair as I pulled the ribbons and pins loose, allowing my unruly mess of silken hair to tumble down my back. Running my hands through it as I lifted and shook it to help settled it into a more comfortable position as I walked over towards the balcony.

Biting into my bottom lip as I reached out to the vines that hung down. Glancing over my shoulder as I watch the door to see if it would be opened. Breathing a sigh of relieve as I hooked my leg over the ledge. Tucking my hair behind my ears as I jumped over to the wall, clinging onto the lattice that was hidden behind the greenery. Laughing joyfully out loud as I made way down to the ground.

"And what are you doing up there now?" Natren stood glancing up at his sister.

"Don't know." I replied as I shrugged my shoulder at him. Easing my bare feet onto the ground. "Maybe I was trying to escape." I glanced over at him. My hands wrapping themselves into the skirt that was wrapped around my body. I was not ashamed to be caught with only the slip and bra on.

"You know. . ." He looked over at me. Shook his head but would say no more. Everyone knew that I was now passed the marriageable age.

"Use-by-date!" I tongued-in-cheeked at him. Smiling as I turned on my heels. "Don't tell father where I will be." I pleaded as I moved over to the opening in the forest.

"Be safe." Natren muttered under his breath as his head bowed. Closing his eyes so he would not know in which direction that I had taken.

I cursed softly under my breath that I had to do that to my own brother. But nothing was going right these days with me. I stalked through the trees to reach one of my most prized private spots. Breathing the scent of the flowers deeply into my burning lungs. Maybe I could escape for but a few moments before I would have to be seated at the table with my potential suitor. Rolling my eyes heavenly at this thought. At eighteen, my father was despairing that I would never find myself a mate. But I was not really worried about that. My hand scratching behind my ear as I sunk down onto the soft grasses. A tiny smile played around my lips as I brushed my hand lightly over the top to allow the flowers to release their fragrances to me. My nose twitching with each new scent that was tickling my nasal senses.

"What do you want, Partial?" I groaned at being found so easily. I was not prepared to be leaped at by my own pet. Shaking my head as her tongue lolled around her mouth. Her four eyes blinking back at me as her teeth nipped at my hand in a playful gesture. "We will swim soon." I grinned as I stroke my hand through the surprising soft purple fur. Running my hands down her back to her rear haunches as I stopped for a moment. "You seem a bit wider then usual." I muttered before shrugging a shoulder. Leaning forward to rubbed my face into her fur. A sign of contentment leaving me as I inhaled her unique scent.

* * *

"I am sorry. . " Mairk blinked at the Yautja in front of him. Surely he had heard him wrong. "But is that even possible?" His nails scratched at his pointed chin.

"Yes." Seg'tauna nodded his massive head. His dreads danced behind him at the movement. Crossing his arms over his chest, he leaned slightly forward in his seat.

"But why?" Mairk brows pulled downwards in his confusion.

"She seems like she is strong." Seg'tauna tilted his head to the side as he waited. Carefully watching the male in front of him, he did not get to his position being inattentive to others. He refrained from shaking his head again. What foolishness had over taken him to apologise to the silly female.

"She would have to go hunting!" Mairk snarled out as he shoved his seat back. "She has been gently reared. She would never survive." He spatted out as his face slowly went paler with each passing moment.

"No." Seg'tauna barked as he stood up to his full height of seven feet six. He might be considered small for his species but he did not lack it in the shoulder area. "Would you suggest we take your younger daughter then?" His mandibles flared slightly at this. Anger flickered behind his eyes before settling back into his calm demeanour once again.

"No." Mairk roared as his hands splayed out and down. His body trembled at the thought of them taking his precious younger daughter, Joye. She was all he had left from his beloved wife.

"Good, then we are agreed." Seg'tauna glanced at the male as he nodded his head in agreement. Retaking his seat again, he pulled his cloak about him to ward off the sudden chill in the air. "I am not the monster that you have me believe to be." Tilting to the side, holding his hand up at the beginning of Mairk's protest. "I have been called many things because of my features, and not all of them, very pretty. But I will draw the line at a female hunting." His disgust rang through his voice.

"If not that, then what?" Mairk was really confused now. This species was universally renowned for their hunting of other species.

"Her healing abilities." Seg'tauna puffed his breath out. Shifting in his seat as he crossed his ankles. He was starting to feel cramped in the small seat even if it was well padded. "Look, just think on it." He held his hand up.

"She is not that special. But will she come to any harmed while in your care?" Mairk inquired as his brows lifted at the sudden laughter coming from the big male.

"I would say not. We, Yautja are trying to adapted to more modern times. Hunting still holds it appeal as always. But we are a warrior species that is why we need the hunt so much." His mandibles tapped among themselves as he stroked his mark. Clearly deep in thought. "I was wondering if we were able to leave a group of warriors behind."

"Why?" Mairk crossed his arms over his chest. Waiting patiently for this new development to become clearer.

"It seems that we have a new uprising that is no longer human but some thing else altogether." Seg'tauna gaze pierced through the chief. "I take it you have not heard the latest rumours." His brow lifted at the slight shake of the head. "Apparently there is a newly discovered race called the Loupioute. More unfriendlier then a pack of Yautja's on a mating hunt." His talons tapped against the wood, leaving behind tiny scratches marring the beautiful craftsmanship.

"That bad, huh?" Mairk whispered as he leaned forward in his seat.

"Worst, actually. But that is not here nor there. Hence the request for some grounds for training." Seg'tauna blinked. "You don't have enough well-trained warriors to fight off an invasion if it ever came to do that."

"How many are we talking about?" Mairk asked suddenly.

"I would say no more then a hundred to begin with." Seg'tauna shrugged his shoulder in a non-committal movement.

"That seems like a lot to me." Mairk snapped as he started to rub at his temple. He could feel the beginnings of a head ache forming in his brain. "I don't want any more trouble." He muttered under his breath. "But I do have one question for you?" His brow raised at the slight tensing of the massive male. "Why Rebeka?"

* * *

I swam lazily on my back as I watched the deepening purple skies as the twin suns dipped below the horizon to usher in the stars as I watched in fascination as they dotted along the vast blanket of darkness. Allowing for once, my imagination to take flight. Some thing I would never do but I was safe here. Partial yawned before putting her head on her paws. Splayed out like she did not have a care in the world, her breath coming in short huffs as her eyes slid shut to her napping.

"I suppose I should get out now." I was disappointed that I had to leave my sanctuary. I did always enjoy my time that I stolen but it seems that the night was going to steal more away from me as I shivered into the darkness. Shaking my mane out as I stepped up onto the bank. The forest still held some dangers to it but that never bothered me before. My ears twitching as I suddenly caught a male scent on the sudden breeze. "Oh, Mayal." I whispered as I struggled to stand my ground.

"So nice to see you here, Mistress Rebeka" The smarmy male held his hand out to me. I tried not to cringe as my hand was engulf into his. Shivers crept along my spine.

"What can I do for you, Advisor Javaris?" I muttered as I turned my gaze towards the opening that he had came through. He must had followed me.

"Allow me to escort you back to your father, he does know where you are, yes?" His eyes raked along my form, making me step back from him. I crossed my arms as I watched his face.

"I would hope so." I muttered before flicking my hair out of my eyes. My ears twitched again as Partial stretched and yawned, hissing at Javaris before disappearing into the forest. Holding the groan that my only form of protection had now left. I moved away from where he stood. My mind trying to form a firm negative response as I felt his hand cupped my elbow.

"This is no place for a female." He leered down at me. His other hand rest lightly on the small of my back, making my skin crawl at the points of contact.

"Why would you say that?" I figured to keep him talking as I made my way to the opening. Some thing was not quite right with the situation. My gaze darting around for a weapon as I felt his fingers dig deeper into my flesh. The sudden feeling of being watch perked my interest.

"Because. . ." He glanced around before halting me to a sharp stop. "Do not say a word." His fingers squeezed tightly in warning before leaving my arm. I rubbed where his hand was, and waited patiently for his attention to turn elsewhere before I made my dash for freedom. I had known that he had his eyes on me, but let's just say that my taste did not run in his direction.

"I wasn't, Javaris." A hint of disgruntlement lighting in my voice. "But I going, anyway." I turned away only to have him swing me back around to his snarling face.

"You will be mine, Rebeka." His fingers dug deeper into my shoulders as I grasp from the sudden pain of his nails impaling my flesh. "And I mean no one will have you." He snarled before he flung me away from him. "Begone, female." His breathing heavier then was what a moment again. I wasted no time and fled rather quickly from him.

* * *

So until next time, have a good one! ;D


	3. Chapter 3

Here is a new chapter for you all to enjoy. You can blame Sims 3 for this one. Damn thing refuses to load onto my computer. Not very chatty tonight or it being rather early in the morning for me. So I will let you get onto it!

**SenkiroWolf**: _ Yeah, I loved her little hidey place and I have a feeling that we will be seeing it a lot more. _

So leave a review when you are done. I do love hearing feedback. Anyway, Tallyho!

* * *

**Chapter 3**

_**G**_**azing** longingly at the towering doors that stood in front of me, I chewed my bottom lip as I debated on whether to use the stairs and risk my father's wrath. Or I could once again sneak my way back into my bedroom, undetected. Looking down at my torn shift as I brushed the leaves and twigs from it as I stepped forward. I was thankful that no one had seen my flight but I still thought that I looked like a frightful mess. I could almost hear Breatice yammering on about my unladylike tendencies. I snorted through my nose at this thought. Swallowing a yelp as two massive Yautja's appeared within my line of vision. Gulping as I moved over to the stairs, I had not realise that they were planet-side. Shaking my head as I felt the pebbles probe into my bare feet. I brush once more uselessly at the shift. Shrugging my shoulder as my foot hit the top of the stairs. They were more imposing up close and then from the safe distance. My gaze danced between them as I strode over towards the door. A short guttural growl cracked through the air as my hand landed on the smooth wood. Twisting my head to glance at the males as one stepped forward. The sun's dying rays licked along the land as her fingers speared out to be embraced by the coming darkness filled my vision as I continued to glance at him. Shaking my head slightly as he stopped three short feet away from me

"What?" A slight hissing sound through my teeth as my hand brushing the fingers along it as they felt the warmth from the dying suns. I could almost taste the food being prepared inside. "I live here as well." I dropped my voice down as I palmed the door. I was still in discussion with myself on which way to turn. I glanced back over my shoulder at the entrance. I have a strange feeling that I had a fight on my hands to enter my own residence. Any other time I would have found that hilarious. But not now, as I compressed my lips into a thin bluish line. My arms crossing under my breasts as I turned more fully towards the male that stood in front of me.

"No enter." He grunted out at me. Slowly lowering my head as I hid my sarcastic smile from him. Peering from under my lashes, I cursed slightly under my breath as I forgot how tall they really were. All I got was an eye full of pectoral muscle and shoulder armour. Stifling the sigh that was forming within my chest, I raised my head a notch. I could feel my cheeks warm as I continued to keep looking.

"Why?" I asked as I refused to batter my eye lids at him. Flaring my nostrils slightly as I waited impatiently for his answer. There would have had to be, some one of great importance that would render these two monkeys as door guards. I could feel my eyes narrow into slits. My heart rate picked up a little. But for what reason I did not know. Running my hands down my shift as I made the attempt to straightened it as I tried to gather my thoughts together.

"No enter." The grunt had turned into a growl. This was proving to be more difficult then when I first had envisioned. Groaning into the back of my throat as I struggled not to slap my forehead. Very typical that he would be all brawn and no brain. Gritting my teeth as I forcibly kept my calm that was hanging by a bare thread. I was not prepared for the spear to cross themselves under my nose as I took a step forward towards the door. I was already tiring of this game as I glanced at one male to the other. Only to be meet with the unemotional grey metal masks that they wore. I grunted as I laid my hand on the weapons and pushed them away. I did not feel the blade slice into my palm as I decided to press my point.

"Stand aside." I deeply snarled out my displeasure. Pressing against the blades as I shoved my way over to the door. I only made a scant couple of feet when I felt some thing weave through my unbound hair. I almost squeaked as his talons grazed along my skull before he wrapping his fingers up in it. "Let me go." I screeched as he pulled on my sensitive crown. My hands instinctively wrapped around his thick wrist as he pulled again. I swore I could hear a different sound coming from his mask now.

"No enter." He mockingly snarled as his hand jerked in my hair to emphasis his point. Making me bit into my lips at the sudden pain from my already ultra sensitive scalp. Tears pooled behind my eyes as I blinked them away, only to have them make their way down my cheeks from their own accord. _Just great!_ I thought to myself.

"Please let me go." I whimpered as I felt another sharp tug before I flew backwards to land on the ground. Making my behind smart from the sudden jolting contact with the stones. My hands went to rub the offended area but I thought better off it. I knew that would give me bruises in the morning. I sat staring at the mean male as I struggled between wanting to the insufferable brute apart with my bare hands apart and tears. An image leaped into my mind, making me softly giggle from it as I slowly made my way to my knees..

"NO enter." He waved his hands in front of him. Hearing distant footsteps pushed me onto my feet. Hands on hips as I glared up at him. I really wanted to rub my behind but I would have to wait until I was in more private quarters for that. _That really hurt_. I thought as an idea struck me.

"Let me pass, you insufferable. . ." I trailed off as I intently watched the hand coming towards me. I choked back the finishing word as he gripped the front of my shift. The sound of renting material filled the atmosphere. My lips compressed again as I lifted my foot. Not second guessing myself, I slammed it down on his instep as hard as I could. A terrible pain spiked up my leg as my bare foot made contact with his metal sandal. Making me howl from the suddenness of it all. I glanced down at his feet and softly cursed under my breath at his footwear. No one wears metal shoes! I griped as the footsteps were getting closer. My eyes widen as the doors were flung open to reveal my father standing on the other panting as if he had ran a great distance. Sighing as I tucked a strand of hair behind my ear. I waited patiently on one foot for him to come forward.

* * *

"What is the meaning of this?" My father glared at me. I swallow as I opened my mouth. Only to close it rather rapidly as words failed me. Shrugging my shoulders, as I glanced over to the male that had assaulted me.

Mairk could not believe what he was seeing. He wanted to rub his eyes as he shook his head at the situation that he had found his wayward daughter in. Groaning as his gaze was torn between Rebeka and the Yautja male almost standing toe to toe. Rubbing his hand across his forehead as he felt the pressure behind his eyes building again. He hoped he would not have to deal with this type of situation too many times. It was a most laughable matter to seeing the galaxy's most fear warriors getting browbeaten by a mere slip of a woman. He curled his lips tightly against his teeth as it threatened to spread across his face. He needed to keep his cool. He was despairing of ever finding her a mate. Then the problem would be off his hands. His eyes narrowed as they slowly slid down her persons.

"Rebeka?" He called as he approached her, His mouth opening in surprise as he stopped at her left elbow. Quickly clicking his mouth shut as he took in her state of undress, growling low in his throat as he removed his cloak and placed it over his daughter's shoulders. Pulling the seams close around her as he stared in her eyes. "How?" His voice low as he struggle to control the beginnings of anger that clouded his vision.

"This is your fault." She snapped at the younger male. Shaking his head as he stepped menacingly forward at her attack.

"No enter." The young male replied back to her as he glared down at her from his greater height. Crossing his arms over his massive chest. As if she did not already know that. She was a stubborn little thing, he would grant her that. He was starting to believe that she resided here as she had spoken early. He silently cursed under his breath as he felt the approach of his superior.

"Can you not say some thing other then no enter." Rebeka groused as she rounded on the male while she clasped the cloak close to her body with one hand. Her cheeks flagging a light blue as she gazed up at him. Balling her hand into a fist before she landed a finger in the middle of his chest while her eyes narrowed with the anger that burnt hotly through her system.

"Don't." He growled down at the annoying female that stood in front of him with her shoulders thrown back. A type of feral smile on her face as her eyes sparkled with her inner rage. He could so easily snap her thin neck in a mere twinkling of the eye. He mused as his eyes flickered between her finger and face, he almost laughed at her defensive posturing.

"So you can say some thing else then?" She sneered at him before screeching when he grabbed her wrist, holding it immobile as it tightened slightly in warning that he was dangerously close to the end of his tolerance levels.

"ENOUGH!" A deeper masculine voice boomed out from the shadows, making Rebeka gawked when her gaze finally landed on the massive Yautja standing in the door way, watching them. "Triw'per, stand down now." Seg'tauna roared as he stepped out of through the opened doorway. His small eyes narrowing as he was not obey quickly enough. "**We are not here to cause trouble**."

"**Yes, Elder General**. **But tell it to this one**!" He stated before he flung her arm away from him.

"**Why are you detaining her then**?" Seg'tauna tilted his head to the side as he waited. His talons tapped his biceps that they were sitting on.

"**I thought she was an intruder**." He glanced back at the female as she huddled into the cloak. "**She was not wearing the markings of this house."**

"**That rendered her being treated the way she was**?" Seg'tauna tilted his head the other way as his hand clenched into a fist. His mandibles tapped softly against themselves, as his eyes narrowed in at Triw'per.

"**She is most annoying being that I had the misfortune to contend with**." He snorted as he turned more towards Rebeka's direction.

"**You did not answer my question, youngling**?" Seg'tauna stepped forward and cuffed Triw'per on the back of the head. Before he stood back and folded his massive arms over his chest.

"**It was not hard to mistaken that she could have been from this house by the way she was dressed**." Triw'per grated out as he gazed unswervingly at Rebeka.

"**So that gave you permission to do what exactly**?" Seg'tauna snarled out as his back straightened further.

"**I did nothing**." Triw'per whispered before he grasp. No one seen Seg'tauna move from his position as his hand grab Triw'per around the neck to slam him against the wall on the other side of the walk way. His mandibles flaring as he slowly added pressure to his fingers.

"**Then why do I have different readings**?" His eyes roamed over the youngling as he was held there. Seg'tauna was battling an overwhelming urge not to crush the throat at his fingertips. A slight frown appeared on his brow. "**You are being placed on restricted duties**." He muttered after a moment before he dropped his hand away, stepping back. "**You will returned to your quarters. If I hear of any retaliation to this matter, I will declare you a bad blood and hunt you down like one**."

"**Yes, Elder General**." Triw'per muttered as his head lowered. His hand massage the finger marks that were around his neck. Nodding his head, he returned to the cloak ship at a trot. Never looking back at the female that had started this. He seethed at the threat that was made to him. Stinging his pride as he made his way into the belly of the ship.

"Care to explain that?" Mairk lifted his brow up at her. His arms crossed casually over his stomach as he shifted on his feet. She would not be moving until he got the answers that he was searching for. His gaze roamed over Seg'tauna as he stepped back, allowing Mairk the privacy to deal with his daughter. His eyes narrowing a bit as his nostrils flared. "Or your state of dress, maybe, hmm?" His fingers tapped idly on his belt, as a warning to her. Rebeka gulp as she stared at her father.

"He would not let me in." She shrugged her shoulder at him as she shifted on her feet, hoping that her bravado front would fool him. Her lips tightened at the stinging pressure of her eyes. Her heart slowly thumped as time stood still as she watched from the corner of her eye. Oh, how she would love to be in a hot bath right now. But she had a sneaky suspicion that would not be happening for a while. She inhaled deeply before she expelled her breath noisily.

"What on this green world, made you think to challenge him?" Mairk cried out as he noticed the smears of blood on her shift for the first time. Alarm written clear on his face as he watched her glance at her hands. A perplexed expression on her face as she lifted her eyes up to his.

"I didn't" Rebeka muttered as she glanced down at herself again, trying to remember how she managed to cut into her palms.

"So how did you end up in this situation?" Mairk gritted through his teeth.

"I...um...snuck out." She whispered her confession. Her cheeks almost deepening to a navy blue.

"How?" Mairk was dumbfounded at this.

"I can't say." She muttered knowing that as soon as she told him, he would order it gone. And she did not want that.

"So, let me see if I have this right?" Mairk looked over at his daughter. Folding one finger, he started. "You snuck out of your room, in nothing but your undergarments. I have no idea where too, but I would say some where in the woods." He lifted his brow at the slight stiff nod of her head. He continued on as he folded the second finger after her confirmation. "You come back and get into a yelling match." He shook his head. "No, I take that back and raise it to a howling match." Rebeka quirk her lips into a small smile. "I have missed some thing?" He enquired at the younger male. Who in turned looked over at Rebeka.

"Speak, Kitrual." Seg'tauna muttered as he folded his arms over his chest and stood up straighter.

"She was assaulted, Elder General." Kitrual glanced at Rebeka stony face.

"What do you mean assaulted?" Mairk stated in a deathly low voice. His face a harder mask as he glance at the young Yautja as he fidgeted with his hands. As he glanced over towards Seg'tauna.

"She made her way through our crossed spears when Triw'per grabbed her hair." Kitrual finished softly.

"And was that all?" Seg'tauna bent low as his lower mandibles flared slightly. His body to turning to stone.

"Um..." Kitrual looked over to Rebeka.

"He flung me to the ground, okay?" She snarled through her teeth as she went to rub her aching behind. Her hands stopping mid way before she discreetly placed them behind her. Annoyance written all over her face as she blew a lock of hair out of her face. It catching her father's attention as disbelief warred on his face with anger.

"And why is your hair down?" Mairk glanced at his daughter very sternly. "Maidens have theirs up at all times. And don't be rolling your eyes at me." He spat as he shook his finger at her. "That is the custom of our people." He shook his head, tilting his head backwards to stare at the stars, muttering under his breath.

"For the same reasons as I snuck out." Rebeka tossed her mane over her shoulders. "Now, can I go?" She bit her tongue as the colour rose in her father's face. She glanced at the softer footsteps.

"Begone, female." He snarled out, pointing towards the open door. "Before I have a sudden urge to throttle you, myself. Take yourself upstairs and prepare for dinner." He stated through clenched teeth. "I will deal with you at a much later time, my dear." His lips compressed into a thin line as he watched his daughter ran up the stairs.

"Kitrual, you may return to ship." Seg'tauna glanced through the corner of his eye at the young warrior. "**KITRUAL**." He barked to grab the young one's attention. "**Ship, now**!"

"Yes, Elder General." He bowed slightly before turning to walk back to the ship. Retracing the steps that Triw'per had walked not a few minutes before hand. Shaking his head as he stepped around a root in the ground. He had really thought that the elder would have killed his friend. He could see the intense expression in his eyes as they light with the fire of the hunt in them. Kitrual made a note to stay away from the female known as Rebeka if he wanted to keep his life. He chuckled at this before he slipped into the ship.

"I think I need a drink for dinner." Mairk muttered as he gazed out over the land. A gently breeze had started to blow through the trees as he watched them for a moment. His eyes turning inwards for a short while before he snapped himself out of it with a quick shake of his head. "Care to join me?" He offered to Seg'tauna. "I would also like to invite you to dine with us this fine evening. . ." Mairk hesitated for a moment before carrying on. "She was going to meet her intended tonight. As you can clearly see, that girl is too wayward some times." He mumbled under his breath as he walked over to the door that he had busted open after hearing the racket that the pair of misfits were kicking up. He would not be surprise to see a war come from this. And they were requesting that a hundred warriors were to stay planet side. Groaned as he fought the urge to slam his head against the stone walls.

"I accept." Seg'tauna chuckled at Mairk as they made their way back into the study.

* * *

So yeah, leave a review or some thing. So until next time have a good one! ;D


	4. Chapter 4

Hey. This week was really busy what with my computer down and out again. Yep, lost the new chapter again. And then some, so I was a bit sadden that I had to restart over again. It actually varies slightly from the original copy but I do so enjoy writing it all over again. I am actually enjoying the discovering factors of Rebeka life and personality. So enough of me rambling on about my non-existing social life. Onto the story!

**chibigamer:** _Thank you for the uplifting review. I am a happy writer when I find out that at least my story flows. That can always be the biggest down factor. Anyway, u rock!_

**SenkiroWolf:**_ I actually thought I had seen all the carry on movies. But I will take your word on that front. Cool, compared to a carry on movie! I think my life is almost complete now._

Don't own nothing of importance. Just my characters and plot line. Read and review!_  
_

* * *

**CHAPTER 4.**

_**M**__**y**_ groan filled the room as I slowly slid down into the bath and rested what I felt was my battered body in the warm water. I could not believe from all the things that happened this evening, I would have ended up with a sore behind and a throbbing scalp. I gingerly touch the top of my head, making me hiss from the pressure of my fingers. I laid my head against the rim of the bath as I slowly closed my eyes, allowing the hot water to work its healing magic on my aching muscles. I knew that father was disappointed in me again. One could say that it was a constant reminder to him that I had no family to fill my time with. I know deep down he would love to hear the pattering of small feet again but I just could not bring myself to be tied down in that matter. Allowing a sigh to pass through my partial opened lips, I grope blindly for the cloth and soap that was close by.

"Here, Mistress!" Breatice abolished as she reached over the water, placing the already soapy cloth into my questing hands. "I will do your hair for you tonight." She muttered as she stepped away from me for a moment. I could hear distant rummaging in the closet before she returned back to my side. Her fingers pressing gentle into my scalp as the fragrance of roses filled the air.

"Ow, be careful." I snarled as she hit one of the more ultra tender spots that the buffoon had a hand full at. I suppressed the shudder as I thought about the incredible huge hands that they all had. And I was a hare-breaths away from having my skull crushed if the massive one had not stepped in. "Who is the big one?" I asked as I ran the cloth down my arms. My head tilted to the side as I heard the long suffering sigh coming from behind me.

"No-one of importances." Breatice breathed through her nose as her eyes narrowed down into thoughtful speculation. Almost dismissing that fact, if not for the slight slumping of my shoulders. She was always reading my body language when others would only hear my words. "They are massive monsters?" Her voice softly spoken as she rubbed more vigorously into my hair, making me yelp from the more recent abuse that it was receiving.

"By Mayal. Be careful, woman." I snapped as I pulled my head away from her ministrations. Turning around to glare at the female behind me.

"Sorry, Mistress." Her innocent look was too far outdone as I shook my head at her before seating myself against the cooling metal.

"After how that brute handled it." I glanced down at myself. "Just be more softly please, Breatice." I reminded her of the fact that my scalp was just as sensitive as my mother's.

"She was a gently creature, your mother." Breatice stated matter-of-factly as her fingers once again delved gently into my hair. "It was always a pleasure to be around her." Her voice turning to sadness as her eyes turned inwards for a moment. Her hands stilling on my head.

"So why then, doesn't anyone talk about her?" My voice asked quietly into the air as my nose scrunched up in thought. "If she was such a lovely person. . ." I trailed off from the thunderous express that Breatice held in her eyes.

"If. . .If..." She spluttered before her mouth clicked shut. "You were very young at the time." Patting my shoulder in forgiveness for my slander.

"But no one says anything." I cried out before I was dunked under the water to rinse off the suds.

"As it should be." Breatice closed off the conversation as she turned around. Her bones creaking as she pulled herself into a standing position before she made her way over to the chair that held my towels, beckoning me with one as she held it out for me to grab. "Here, dry yourself before you catch a chill in your bones." Her eyes sparkled in the fire light as I stood up from the cooling water. The scent of roses had disappeared a long time ago. Shaking my dripping mane before I stepped over the side, my hand daftly reaching for the proffered towel before I wrapped it around my body.

"So what now?" My eyes glanced around the room as I moved over to the dresser. The gleaming gown in the mirror catching my attention. "What is the oyster gown doing out?" My voice low pitched as my heart thumped slowly behind my breast bone.

"Your father ordered it for tonight!" Breatice shrugged her shoulder at the young mistress.

"Does he even know what it means to do that?" I screeched as I pointed at the gown laying upon my bed.

"I would say so." Breatice crossed her arms over her amble bosom as her hip thrusted out to the side. A frown marring her aging face as her head tilted to the side. "This is maybe your last chance at choosing your own mate, before your father does it for you." She sighed heavily as I blinked blankly at her for a moment, before I threw my head back and laughed.

"That is a rich one." My laughter sliding as I drew in deep breaths. "I think the sapphire would be more appropriate." My eyes narrowed at the gown in question.

"You are so much like her every day." Breatice muttered as she walked over to the closet and fetched the gown that I had asked for. Pulling it down as she held it in front of her as I surveyed it as a possible substitute for the one that my dear father had picked out for me tonight.

"There is no way that I am being lead to the slaughter." I grasped as I slapped my hands over my mouth to still my wayward tongue.

"Did you have to go and say that?" Breatice whispered to me as her eyes darted around the room. "You know that your father would never allow any thing to happen to you that would not make you completely happy." She drew her breath into her body as I held my hand up.

"I was not thinking of that when that was said." My eyes darted out the window into the forest that bordered our land. "But, by the way, that he is going about this." I crossed my arms as I jutted my jaw out.

"Yes, and just as stubborn as your mother as well." Breatice shook her head before she sat down on the bottom of the bed. "Would it be so bad to tie yourself up in the life that your father wants?" Her eyes imploring me to listen, to unbend a little. "I'm sure your future bridegroom would be greatly appreciating of this fact." Her head bend a little as her hand brushed over the covers of the bed.

"So who is the lucky male that was chosen for me?" My mouth was dry as I asked that question. Things coming back to me from the glade. Cursing under my breath as I glanced at Breatice. "It's Javaris, isn't it?" Falling to my knees in front of her as I clasped my hands in front of me.

"I'm afraid so, child." I whimpered at this piece of news. Breatice already knew that I had spurned him in the first place. The snake had gone behind my back.

"Then I need to go away." I surged to my feet as I begun to pace. "I refuse to wear that thing." I brushed my hands through my hair, hissing slightly at the pulled follicles at the base of my skull. Lifting my hair as it dried into their natural waves. "There is no way that I can get out of this in one piece. That male drives me absolutely beyond my endurance." I vented as I turned around at the door and made my way back towards the bed.

"I think your mother said the same thing as well." Breatice chuckled. Her shoulders heaving with her hidden laughter.

"Laugh it up." I griped as I stormed around my bedroom. My hands thrown behind my back as I continued on the set path. "That male will be the death of me. Mark my words about this." I shook my finger before subsiding to the bed.

"He seems very upstanding in the ranks." Breatice stated as she wiped at the stray tear.

"Yeah, but I am not interested in him that way." Emphasising the meaning of way as I glanced down at Breatice. "How in this galaxy am I meant to lay with him?" I threw my hands up. "I do not feel that way about him. That is just plain disgusting in my books." I could feel the anger and frustration taking their toll on my already limited ability to control them.

"I have no idea with to help you with." Breatice shook her head at me.

"Maybe if I take off to parts unknown. . ." I trailed off as Breatice glanced at me with a look of pure reproach upon her face. "So, okay. Stupid idea." I groused before I laid back amongst the pillows.

"You may be allowed of some freedom but as soon as you are discovered as being missing. Do I need to say what your father will do to you if he ever found you?" Breatice hinted at before I shook my head. I could never do that to my father, no matter how much he aggravated me at times.

"You will lead your chosen mate on a wild dance, I think." Breatice glanced at me before she stood up. "Your mother did. And your father loved every moment of it."

"Truly." I glance up at her before pulling myself into a seating position.

"Yes." Breatice smirked at me before motioning for me to follow her. "The servants are not saying much. . ." Her head tilted to the side as she listened to the movements outside my door. "But I would suggest that you take Javaris offer." Breatice blinked slowly at the shake of my head. "You will be unsafe then if you don't." Her voice dropping to a whisper. "Your reputation will be in danger when you are around them."

"Please." I scoffed as I turned back around to the bed. "That is enough of that." Walking back over to the closet as I sorted through until I got to the gown that would be a perfect fit for this occasion. I smirk silently as I held it to the front of me. _Perfect indeed_, I thought as Breatice eyes bulged from the sockets of her head.

* * *

Mairk glanced around the table as he waited for his eldest daughter to make her presence known among the mortal realms. He breathed deeply into his chest as he struggle with the urge to drag his disobedient child to the table. Picking up the wine goblet as he held it to his lips before he placed it back down on the table. His patience was wearing thin for the little chit if she kept this up. . . He could not finish that statement. He could never really hurt her even if he tried. Huffing his breath out as he turned to the male at the right side of him.

"She will be down soon." Javaris smirked at his chief. "You know how females are." He stated as he sipped at the wine. Hiding the grimace at the bitter local alcohol.

"No, I would not know." Mairk eyed the flop at his side. He feel could the taste of distrust stirring on his tongue.

"Leave the poor sap alone, Mairk." Seg'tauna taunted the younger male at the table. His amber eyes sparkled with laughter.

"So, Elder General. What brings you to our planet?" Javaris decided he would ignore the remarks, as his fingers danced along the stem of his goblet.

"I like the greenery." His mandibles tapped together as he smirked at Javaris. Not raising to his ploy of finding information out. His amber gaze took in the adornments of the strutting peacock in front of him. His shoulders shook with silent mirth of the Earth bird that he had dubbed the smaller male with.

"LET ME PASS." Echoed around the room, making Mairk groaned at the sound of Rebeka's raised voice. "YOU ARE AN INSUFFERABLE. . ." She continued to bellow at the top of her lungs before Natren dragged his seat backwards.

"If you will excuse me for a moment." Natren bend at the waist to his father before turning on his heel. Heading towards the commotion in the hallway.

"What is that all about?" Javaris asked as he swiped at his brow. Seg'tauna shrugged his shoulders at him before his attention turned back towards the corridor.

"RETURN BACK TO YOUR QUARTERS AND CHANGE OUT OF THAT THING." Natren's deep voice boomed. His eyes widen with disbelief as he stared at her gown.

"GO AND SUCK EGGS!" Rebeka spat back as she crossed her arms over her breasts. She was not budging from her spot on the floor. How the two towers made their way inside was clearly beyond her. She was hopping mad when one placed their giant claws onto her gown, ripping the delicate material in the process. "I WILL DO NO SUCH THING." She glared at the offending hand. "When you are done, you can remove that hand before it is gone permanently." Her voice low as she hissed through her teeth.

"Really, Rebeka." Natren glanced at his sister in the eyes as he slipped his hand onto her shoulder. "Is that how you talk to visitors?" His voice soothing as he rubbed circles on her back. A dull blue crept up his neck at the small growl that she was given.

"Ha." She bit out. "Visitors, my behind."

"Well, they are here to stay." His voice gentle as he moved her away from the towering Yautjas. He almost breathed a sigh of relieve as he got her to safety. He made sure to drop that bit of information to occupy her from what he had actually been doing. Shaking his head as he felt his pulse return to a some what normal pace again. "Do you always have to court with danger at every possible turn?" He snarled at her as he grabbed her elbow firmly into his hand.

"Let me go." Rebeka hissed at him, not in the mood for any of his pranks that he was known for pulling. "Natren, you are hurting me." She whimpered as she blinked back the tears that she felt burn down her cheeks.

"Sister dearest." Natren muttered as he spun Rebeka into his embrace. "They were getting ready to kill you." He brushed her hair as she snuggled deeper into his chest. "And I won't have that. What has brought this on?" His eyes darting around to make sure that they were alone before he pulled her deeper into the shadows. His main focus was his weeping sister and not the cooling meal that awaited them.

"Father, has decided my mate." She wept into his chest as the tears refused to stop flowing. She sniffed a few times before she burst into a fresh flood of tears as Javaris face appeared into her mind imaginary.

"And this is a way to defy him." Natren muttered into her hair. Gripping her shoulders as he set her away from him, his fingers brushed under her eyes to catch the tears that were still falling. "There is no way that father would give you to that weakling." He smiled slightly at her trembling lips.

"But, Natren, I am not ready for that part of life." Rebeka whispered. Her eyes drenched with her tears as she sniffed before she threw back her shoulders. A trembling smile on her lips as she stared ahead of herself. "Breatice said that I would give my true mate a ran for their money, just like mother did with father."

"I bet she did." Natren sniggered at this thought. "Come, the food is getting cold." His eyes glanced over the gown again, shaking his head at the sheerness of it.

"Yes, I am feeling a little peckish." She laughed at the sudden blush that her brother's face held.

"You can be a most dreadful sister at times." He muttered before bumping his hip against hers. A small smile played around his lips as he steered them through the opening into the dining hall.

"Well, I am." She snorted as her hands landed on her hips in mock offend. Her gaze drawn to the Yautja that sat at the table. Her heart stop for a moment before kicking up again in tempo. The fluttering started in her stomach region again.

"Here you go, milady." Natren mouthed as he pulled her chair out. "We would not want you to starve. Then who would provide the entertainment around here." He smirked down at her as her hand slapped his thigh in protest.

"Lady Rebeka, beautiful as usual." Javaris stood for a moment before retaking his seat. A smile upon his lips as he stared at her hungrily.

"Rebeka. . ." Mairk started before shaking his head. It would be easier to talk to the stone walls at time. And they would even provide the answers back. "Glad you could finally grace us with your presence." His eyes reading his disapproval.

"Yes, Breatice and I got into a heated debate about the gown that was to be worn for tonight." She reached forward, picking up her water. She had never really acquired the taste of the wine. She battered her lids a few times as she glanced at her father innocently.

"That may be true." He stopped as he stroke his forehead for a moment. "But that is not the gown that I had in mind for this night." He glanced over towards Seg'tauna as he stated that.

"I know what you had in mind, father." She sneered at him as she watched her dish uncover to reveal the fish's eyes. Making her screech as she flung the dish away from her. Turning a baleful glare at her brother as he hooted in his seat. "You will pay dearly for that, brother of mine." She smiled sweetly as she gritted her back teeth tightly together.

"Dorsen, take that away." Mairk groaned at the latest prank at the table. "Natren, stop torturing your sister. Excuse them, Seg'tauna. They have seem to leave their senses some place else it would seem." He closed his eyes as he counted to ten.

"Don't bothered too much about it." Seg'tauna eyed the siblings as they glared at each other. "But it does explain a few things." He stroked his bottom mandible.

"Can we eat now?" Javaris complained as his gaze once more settled onto Rebeka.

"Yeah, I have a poison for you." Rebeka muttered under her breath as she smiled sweetly at the servant as her proper meal was delivered this time around. The steam escaping as the cover was lifted to reveal the vegetables and juicy meat. Picking up her fork and knife. "This smells good enough to eat." She shot the remark over to Javaris as she cut into the meat.

"what was wrong with the last dish?" Natren smirked as he received a glare from Rebeka.

"We will see what you think." Rebeka licked her lips before she torn into her meat. "I have yet to think of a fitting punishment for tampering with my food." She inhaled deeply the aromas of the food that sat in front of her.

"You were always one for the food." Natren bit the food off his fork and slowly chewed. Pointing his knife at her. "You need to relax more." His eyes narrowing to slits at her pale face.

"You know that will end one day." She hinted at the fact that their father was listening in on their conversation.

"But not today, father?" Natren glanced over at Mairk.

"I think not." Seg'tauna glanced sideways at the parent.

"What is this?" Javaris glanced around the table as the atmosphere was thick enough to cut it with a knife.

"I reserve my judgement for later." Mairk shifted in his seat before settling back down in to his meal. "Time to eat and fill the bellies."

* * *

The back of the seat propped me up from all the food that I consumed. I was too full to move any time soon and figured that I would be here for a while yet. Of course, I was not counting on Javaris standing up after the meal had barely left his plate. I glanced over to Natren to see if he saw the same thing that I had. I shook my head he had his head buried in the remains of his meal. Figures, I thought as I breathed slowly and shifted upon my seat to find a more comfortable position. Even if I was kidding myself with that illusion, I had was feeling fidgety this meal. It was the first time that I had a sudden sensation to leave the room. Some thing dark was enclosing around me the more I sat there. Glancing up at the shadow that was Javaris. I knew that I had the dirty deed of telling him that I was rejecting his suit again.

"Come with me, Rebeka." He bent low and whispered into my ear.

"What ever for?" I asked as I was buying time for myself.

"We have things to discuss." He stood over me as I slightly shook my head. I felt his hand reach for my elbow and pulled me to my feet.

"Can we not do this at another time, maybe?" I arched my brow at the violent shake of his head. It was almost like watching partial shaking water from her coat.

"This is important." He turned on his heel and dragged me down the corridor with my feet stumbling behind him.

"Now wait a second." I cried out as I lost my footing and crashed into the stone flooring. "I am not moving another step until we have some thing cleared up first." I pushed myself to my feet, not realising that a shadow was following me.

"And what would that be, Rebeka." He sneered down at me. "You are mine." He spat out.

"No." I snapped back at him. I was not really alone with him, so the fear factor was not raising. "I never said that I was yours."

"Listen Rebeka." he growled as his face contorted. "You will be mated to me by the end of this solar." His grabbed my chin and held it fast as he pressed his lips to mine. I could feel my stomach churn as his tongue probed for enter into my mouth.

"NO." I shouted as I reefed my mouth away from his. A feeling of disgust twisted my insides as I attempted to shove him away from me.

"YOU are weak, my dear." He murmured before pressing my lips against my teeth and making them bleed. Making me gag at the metallic taste in my mouth. I struggled to place my palms on his chest before shoving him with a mighty heave. I chocked back my surprise when he landed on the other side of the corridor. A startled expression fluttered over his face before anger settled in. "That was a big mistake, Rebeka." His voice snarled as I moved closer to the wall.

"You don't scare me." I almost whimpered as I pressed myself further into the wall behind. I knew that my breathing was betraying me by the smile that he worn on his face.

"May be I do." He chuckled softly as he turned on his heel. Leaving me to crumple onto the floor in a heap after that confrontation with Javaris. Shaking my head as I stuck my hands into my lap in the hopes that would slow the trembling of them. I had my warning, now I had to leave my home if I did not want to be Javaris' mate at the end of the solar, which was only two cycles away. Groaning as my head slumped into my hands as I thought about it. I knew that I would have to be his. There was just no two ways about it.

* * *

I honestly did not mean for it to be this long. It just kinda of happened when I thought it was end of the chapter it wasn't and some one else had their two cents worth. So yeah, Review and what not. Until next time, have a good one! ;D


	5. Chapter 5

Yay, another chapter for all to chew on. Finally got a little groove with this story, so hopefully I will have a couple of chapters as back up soon. I have a few ideas running through my head at present with it. So we will see what happens. I know it is really short and all that but these things happens. So anyway, thanks for sticking with it and now onto the story.

**SenkiroWolf:** _You brought up a very good hiding spot there. I glad it made ya laughed._

**Teddy-wabbitz:** _Yes, there is always some one to pick on in a story._

**Ryle Culler:** _And more you shall have._

**ECHO:** _Different is good. I like her myself. _

Thank you guys for your vote of confidence in this story. So enough of me yammering on. Here's the new chapter

* * *

Chapter 5

Sighing as the encroaching day had spread her fingers through the lighting of the dawn. Sitting up further in my bed as I struggled to come to terms with the statement that Javaris made before he left my home last night. Lifting my hands into my hair as I soothed the escaping strands behind my ears. This whole mating business was starting to send me insane what with all the bickering and fighting that was happening. Breatice did warn me to find one for myself, but no one had ever caught my attention until last night, that was.

Huffing as I soothed the bed clothes over my resting legs. I could feel the grit of the night dust as I rubbed my eyes. Yawning loudly I knew that I was rather tired from my restless sleep that I had. Shaking my head as I pulled the blankets back and padded over to the window seat. I could see distant rolling clouds over the mountains. I had not realised that it was that light outside making my head bump against the pane of glass as I slowly blew my breath out. I knew without looking at the mirror that I had dark circles under my eyes. Shrugging my shoulders, I continued to stared outside. Pulling my legs up and under my body to be more comfortable and gather the lingering warmth from my covers. A slight shiver dancing along my spine as I felt my eyes drift close for all but a moment.

Groaning as I heard the distant pounding of my door. I felt my eyes flickering for a brief second before they fully opened to glare balefully at the door. I did not wish to be interrupted from my wonderful sleep that I was having. Even if I could not remember the dream that I was having but that was beside the point.

"Go away." I mumbled before I attempted to roll over and fell off the bay seat for my efforts. I blink for a couple of moments as I gathered my bearings around me. I had completely forgotten about falling asleep watching the outside lighten with each passing increments that the suns climbed higher.

"Beka, up." Joye called from the hallway. Making me groan harder that my six year old sister was waking me up.

"No, Joye." I cried out as I rubbed my abused tail bone. At this rate that I was landing on it. It should not be there for much longer. I grouched as my hands reached above my head and pulled myself to my feet. I stared shockingly at the glass as I spotted the smudge of drool on it. Quickly wiping the corner of my mouth to clean the rest of the evidence away. I could already feel the heat of a blush on my cheeks.

"Rebeka." Joye was starting to sound impatient behind the door. Walking over to it, I carefully opened it to see a bouncing Joye. Schooling my features into a more neutral expression, I sunk down onto my haunches. Looking directly into her eyes before she shifted once more on her feet.

"Okay, what did you do now?" I sighed as she continued to move around like she was on a sugar high. Narrowing my eyes when she clasped her hands behind her back, she grinned impishly up at me. I could almost feel my head pounding from the lecture that I would be receiving from father.

"Oh, nothing." She stated a little too quickly for my liking. Making me huff my breath and throw her _I don't believe you look_. "I swear on Mama's grave that I didn't do nothing." She swore solemnly as her hand went over her heart.

"I still don't believe you but that would have to do for now." I shook my head before pushing myself back up. "Come on." I beckoned her into my room as I moved over to the wardrobe.

"Beka, is you getting married?" Joye asked as her teeth worried her bottom lip. I could see the concentration on her little face as I flicked through the offerings of the robe. Nothing was taking my interest of yet.

"No, Why?" I asked as I flicked a casual glance over to her.

"People are saying that you are." Joye soothed down her dress. "Do you think that we could see Partial today, at the waterfall?" She jumped on the spot as her hands clapped together.

"I don't know." I baited her.

"Oh, please, Beka." She pleaded to me. Nodding my head, she gave off a happy yell before she started to race around my room.

"Whoa, slow down or you won't have the energy for a swim later on." I crooned to her as I shimmed into my gown.

"Can we go now?" Her head nodding at a rapid rate that I was starting to think that it flipped off at any moment. Narrowing my eyes on her, I felt a seed of distrust enter my mind.

"Why?" I asked slowly as we approached my door to enter into the hallway. My stomach grumbling at not eating the morning meal yet.

"Cause it's a nice day." She smiled at me as I firmly shut the door behind me. Spinning around at the hurried foot steps to see Breatice coming around the corner, stopping short in front of us. I watched as Joye hid herself behind my skirts.

"Mistress Rebeka." Beatrice huffed from her spot as she turned a baleful glare upon the child. "Where are you taking that little devil?" She asked as her hands landed on her hips as she continued to gazed down at the child. "You are in big trouble, Missy." She shook a finger at her. "You are not allowed to run off during lessons like that." She huffed as her arms folded neatly over her bosom.

"It was not my fault." Joye whined as she turned her pleading eyes up to me. "She was making me rewrite my letters over and over again and I got bored." Her bottom lip stuck out as she allowed her eyes to fill with tears.

"Oh no, you don't, young lady." Beatrice stated crossly as she held her hand out. "You are coming with me. And I will have none of that woebegone expression on your face." She growled as she marched Joye down the hallway.

"Remember when we use to sneak off from our own lessons." Natren whispered as he smirked at the shocked expression that I wore.

"Natren." I screamed as I rested my hand over my heaving chest. I could feel my heart racing at a million miles per hour. "That was not very nice." I slapped him as I turned back around and headed over towards the stairs. "Yeah and Hiltalu had such a time trying to find us." I giggled as I started to make my way down the stairs.

"Ah, the joys of being young." He muttered before he turned towards the stairs. "Are you staying in today?" He asked lightly as he padded down the steps. Making me run to catch up with him.

"Depending on what is happening here today?" I grabbed on his shirt to pull him to a halt beside me. "Why?" I asked as his eyes stared at me for a moment before glancing out the window.

"There is a meeting of advisors today." He muttered behind his hand in sudden boredom.

"That would be such a joy to sit in." I sneered darkly. "All I need now is for father to place me on the auction blocks to the highest bidder!"

"Do I detect a little resentment there?" Natren glanced over at me with a raised brow. I could also see that the corners of his mouth was moving.

"That is not funny." I screamed at him as I punched his upper arm in my anger.

"How worst could it be?" Natren tilted his head at the heated glanced that I shot at him.

"Hmm, let's see." I tapped my fingers against my mouth as I made a mockery of the situation. "Javaris would love nothing better then to get his hands onto me, let alone this kingdom." I stated as my hands lands on my hips.

"That would be impossible." He scoffed at me. I could feel the pressure raising inside. I glared darkly at him.

"Why would you say that?" I snapped at him.

"It is quite a simple matter of father is still alive and breathing." He shrugged a shoulder before turning away from me. Without thinking, I launched myself into his back. Making him stumbled as he landed flat on his stomach with a whoop of air rushing from his lungs.

"What about you. You thick headed idiot?" I screeched at him as I sat perched on his back. I could see the circle of red haze around my eyes as I glared at him.

"Will you get off me before you do some permanent damage?" He joked before he cough, trying to drag air into his lungs.

"Get off him now!" Both of us glanced at the sets of legs before us. Our eyes running up to rest on our father's red face. "Can you not behaviour like a lady for once?" He hissed before he stepped around us and entered his study.

Hanging my head that I had disappointed my father once again, I forced my legs to extended themselves as I levered myself to my height. Nothing like having a few hasty words said to wake one up. Offering my hand to my brother as I helped him raised to his feet. I gave him a cursory glance before I turned around and headed towards the door. I had decided that I would make my way to my own special spot. I needed time to think on what father had just implicated.

* * *

Mairk glanced down at his hands as he waited for his advisors to be seated. He was deeply ashamed at finding his daughter like that. She really needed a strong male to kept her in check. He would have found their situation humorous but not today. Stroking his chin as the shuffling of chairs finished and they were looking at him. Opening his mouth to speak as the door open to permit Natren in on the meeting. He was being groomed for this position and now he was reaching an age would he could be in on these meetings, boring or not. Waving him in, Mairk glanced once more around the room.

"We may have a situation that could develop into a full scale war." Mairk steeple his fingers as his forehead rested against them. They were a peace society at the best of times.

"How could you say that?" A voice called out in the throng.

"It seems that there is new conquerors that are not human but some thing else all together. From what has been found out they like to steal technologies and make the people, slaves." His mouth tightening at this declaration.

"But that is impossible!" Another indignant voice added to the mingle.

"No, the impossibly is that they are shape-shifters." Mairk glared at the balding advisor. "They invade through that way. Blending in with their surroundings. It can be quite effective too when you stop to think about it." His voice bellowed out as he sat back down in his seat. He had not realise that he had risen.

"If that is the case, then how can we protect ourselves?" A more timid voice injected into the suddenly quiet room.

"That was the question that I had been asking myself when I first learnt this new develop." Mairk rubbed a hand through his hair. "The Yautja have graciously asked for some training grounds."

"Ha, they are never polite about any thing." One sneered before sitting back into his seat. Mairk groaned at this. He had known that it would be a task to bring his advisors on board but they were making it near on impossible.

"What do they want in exchange?" Natren glanced at his father. He already knew deep in his bones but the advisors still had to be told. His father beseeching him to hold onto the little truth for a while longer. Natren shook his head, now would be better then when the war would come. His eyes glazed over for a moment before he was shaken back into reality.

"They want Rebeka's healing ability in the exchange." Mairk hung his head as he whispered this last part.

"That is not really a deal if they get everything!"

"They will be leaving a hundred behind to build and protect."

"That is not in the deal." Javaris snapped. "I forbid it to ever happen."

"She is not yours to do with what is pleasing to you." Natren snarled lowly in his chest as he stood up.

"Oh, but she is." Javaris smiled slyly as he glanced at his ruler. "Your father gave me permission yesterday, before any of this happened."

"Is that true, father?" Natren spun on his heels to glance at his father. He could feel the dread crawling along his spine at the downhearted expression that Mairk wore.

"Yes, it is." Mairk blinked his eyes for a few moments before spinning his chair around. "This meeting is adjourned until further notice." His heart aching with each passing moment.

"You know that he will kill her." Natren snarled at his father before banging the door on his way out.

"I thought that went rather well myself." Javaris smirked before leaving the room. Mairk collapse into silence as he felt water burn down his cheeks. Lifting his hand, his eyes unfocused for a moment when he went back to the last time that he had shed tears.

* * *

"Rebeka." I could hear Natren call out to me. Shaking my head, I laid it back down and watched the sky above. I was through with any male at present. "Rebeka." He called again and he was getting closer.

"Damn." I muttered to myself as he footfalls came closer still. "Here." I sang out as his head poked through the foliage.

"What are you doing here?" He lifted his brow as he seen that my dress was discarded away from me. Laying on the ground in my shift, I levered up onto my elbows and glared at him for interrupting my peace.

"Cause I felt like it." I snapped as I dragged my legs to my chest when I sat more upright. "Father is angry with me again?" I peered out from under my lashes at him as he dropped to the ground next to me.

"Nah." Natren shook his head. "Just a little world troubles that is all." He patted my head before leaning back on his hands. "I did always enjoy this place." His face soften with the first genuine smile that spread across his lips.

"So what was the verdict?" I tucked my hair behind my ears as I glanced at him. It was like opening Pandora's box. You wanted to know but the same time, you did not.

"You are to be mated." His head held firmly as a flash of anger appeared briefly in his eyes before he shoved that emotion down. He debated on whether to tell her about the deal between their father and the Yautja's. He scratched his head at that one still.

"I guess it was too much to hope for." I sighed as I snuggled deeper into my arms.

"Surely it ain't that bad." Natren glanced at me as his head tilted to the side before shaking it. "I said basically the same thing to father before I stormed off."

"Bet that made him happy." I sniffed at him as I turned my head to the water. "I just don't want the blame for it."

"You won't. That much I can promise you." He stretched his arms out before standing up. "I'm going for a dip, care to join me."

* * *

So yeah for all the beady eyed buggers that said that there is no predator/s in that chapter. Haha, Seg'tauna and crew will be making appearances through the next chapter. Even if they were mentioned in this chapter.

Review and what not. That big, beautiful review button, go on, I dare ya!

So until next time have a good one! ;D


	6. Chapter 6

So here is a new chapter. And joy of joys, I have not blown my hard drive and it has been like three weeks. So hopefully my luck will hold out until my new computer is built. Other then that, nothing all that new in my world.

**Teddy-wabbitz:** _Thanks for the vote. Enjoy the new chapter!_

**SenkiroWolf:** _One more step closer to finding out. We'll see what happens to Javaris later on._

**Possumpie:** _OMG, Love ya back. Enjoy!_

**Coledran:** _Dude, thanks and enjoy this chapter._

I think that is all the reviewers. Do drop a line or two, it helps keep me motive. Enough of me rambling on. _  
_

* * *

Chapter 6

"I still don't know why we are out here?" Triw'per folded his arms over his chest as he shifted onto his feet. His fingers flicked at the leaves before resting back on his biceps.

"Admit that it beats being confided to the ship." Kitrual glanced over to his companion before looking back down at his gauntlet. His fingers moving over the buttons as he scanned the terrain.

"I wouldn't have been if that stupid female. . ." He spat before his mandibles drew themselves in. A sour taste left in his mouth from what she had done to him.

"And you should not had done what you did." Kitrual calmly stated as he glanced once more at his friend. "Be thankful that was all you got." He laughed softly at the thunderous glare that he was receiving.

"But. . ." Triw'per started.

"But nothing. It was as much as your fault as hers." Kitrual was growing tired of going in circles around this subject. That was all Triw'per could talk about these days. And to anyone that would listen to him. It was funny when it had happened but it was no longer. It was indeed strange to met another life form that stood up, let alone stomp a foot at them without blinking an eye. He chuckled as he shook his head. His hair dancing down his back.

"How much longer?" Triw'per grumbled as his head turned to the side as a bird chirped in the trees. "This is so boring." His chest expanding as he drew a breath in, even if the forest was providing a beautiful distraction. He was still itching to do some hunting before they left the planet.

"According to these readings. . ." Kitrual muttered as his head shoot up in the eastern direction. "We are really close to water."

"And what would that mean to me?" Triw'per lowered his head to the right as he glowered at his companion.

"We can have a swim." Kitrual rolled his eyes before moving off in the direction that he had indicated.

"I haven't touched fresh water in a long time." Triw'per snorted as he moved in behind Kitrual. His grumbling being forgotten for the new subject of fresh water and swimming. Recycled water was fine on a long trip but one still misses the feeling of cleanliness that you could only get with fresh water.

"This is a more favourable spot." Kitrual muttered under his breath as his head swung to the side as he tried to take in all that he could see.

"Do you always have to think about work?" Triw'per glanced upwards into the crowns. Nodding his head that they were a good distance from the ground.

"What is up with you today?" Kitrual stopped short as he spun around onto his companion. His finger slammed into his chest. "All you have done is complain since we left the ship. Maybe I should have left you in the kitchens." He muttered before he spun around to the sounds of splashing. His forearm flexing, allowing the blades to descended rapidly into place.

"What were you saying?" Triw'per hissed as he armed himself as well.

"We should go and investigate that." Kitrual stated before patching their co-ordinations back to the ship.

"That's what I thought you said." Triw'per chuckled as he switched his cloaking device on. The thrill of hunting flowed through his veins as he shifted into a shimming appearance.

"I wouldn't get too excited." Kitrual muttered as he, too, disappeared from sight. Settling into an easy jog as they made their way towards the sounds. Their bodies tensing for the slightest provocation.

"Help me, I've gone blind." Triw'per screeched within his mask as he stopped abruptly in his tracks. Kitrual glanced oddly at the male. Shaking his head as he stepped around before being brought to a halt as he blinked a couple of times at the scene that was in front of him.

The water fell from at least four tiers high that he could see. A gentle mist hovered over the small lake as water droplets clung to the suits making zapping sounds as they connected. He only hoped that it would hold for a while as he back-pedalled back into the forest. His eyes recording the sight as he calmly stood from behind the tree and watched the youngsters frolicking within confines of the pool.

* * *

Slipping through the warm water as I lazily gazed up at the sky. I could hear Natren splashing some where over near the middle of the pond, but I was not interested in playing. There was too much inner turmoil for me to deal with. Huffing my breath out as I rolled over to my front. I have always enjoyed the refreshing waters of the water fall, but today seemed so overshadowed by the news that Natren had brought with him.

"At least it could have been worst." Natren sang out as he snagged my attention with a well placed splash of water to the face.

"I don't know how you can say that." I muttered darkly at him as I swam lazily over to him.

"Quite easily." He smirked. "You could have gotten Yansen." Shrugging his shoulder at me as I stuck my tongue out at him with my face screwed up in disgust from what he had just uttered.

"And now I have this sudden violent need to purge my stomach contents. Sick, sick male." I groused as I looked away from him.

"You had to asked and I only told you." His lips curling to the side as he stood with his hands on his hips. "Don't be blaming me for your weak constitution." His voice gurgling with laughter as I suddenly launched myself at him.

"You are so going to pay for that." I threatened as I struggled after him. Stopping for a moment, I swam back to shore to were our clothing laid on the ground.

"You wouldn't dare." Natren voice rang out in disbelief knowing full well with what I was about to do.

"Oh, yes." I crowed at him as I scooped his clothing into my arms. Chuckling madly as I dove into the undergrowth.

"Rebeka, get your miserable little hide back here." Natren crossed his arms over his chest. "That was not, a very grown up thing to do." Pausing for a few moments before making his way over to the shore. Lightly grumbling under his breath as his feet finally hit solid dirt.

"Ha." I snorted at him as I moved deeper into the undergrowth. I was just casually throwing his clothing about. That would teach him. My shoulders slumping as I figured he would just get me back from this little stunt. "You'll have to go and find them now." My arms crossed over my chest as I stepped through the trees into the clearing. A sudden chill dancing along my spine.

"You are so annoying." He snapped at me as he pushed his way through. I could feel my foot starting to tap as he took his time gathering his clothing.

"Come on, I did not hide them that good." I shouted as my face paled some what. I thought I would have been able to hear him curse or at least shout for joy when he found each item. This silence was starting to get to me as I glanced wearily around the clearing. My throat working as I made my way over to the spot that he had entered.

Gulping through my suddenly parched throat as I struggled with the difficult undergrowth. I had not realised that I went this way with them. I could feel the chills dance along my spine, the further that I moved into the forest. It was so easy some times to forget how untamed it still was. Shaking my head as I placed my hand on a branch. I could not hear the sounds of the forest as Natren jumped out at me.

"BOO." Natren growled as he took my shoulders into his hands.

"Go away." I screeched at the top of my lungs as I clawed at his constricting hands.

"SSHH." He breathed into my ear as he moved his hands away from my shoulders and held my hands in his. "Sorry." He murmured as my eyes flickered nervously around us. "I forgot." dragging me into a cuddle as my body shivered at the sudden temperature dropped in the forest.

"Don't do that Natren." I whispered as I rubbed my nose against his chest. I could still feel the shuddering of my body. Tiny hairs prickled on the back of my neck as I once more glanced around the trees. "Can we leave?" I whimpered as I continued to glance around. I had this creeping feeling of being watched. Observed for. . . I could not put my finger on it. It was really a strange sensation that tickled through my systems.

"Yeah" He nodded his head before he set me away from him. Looking around for his shirt that he had thrown when I first started to scream at him. "Now where is it?" He muttered under his breath.

"Here." I pointed at a spot over his shoulder before wrapping my arms around my middle. "Hurry, this place has eyes." My ears twitching as I glanced around me again. I was that uneasy in my place of quiet. Some thing or more to the point that a body was here.

"What do you mean that this place has eyes?" Natren scratched his head as he stared at me.

"All I mean that. . ." I perched my lips before shaking my head at him. "Oh, don't worry about it." I uttered as I pushed my way around him.

"Hey, don't give me that?" His brow lifted up at me as he grabbed hold of my upper arm to swing me around to look at him in the face. "I am really interested on how you came to that conclusion?" He folded his arms over his chest.

"Just listen around you." I muttered as I turned my head towards the ground. "What do you hear?" I held my hand out from my ear as I struggled to contained my anger at him.

"Nothing." He shrugged his shoulder at me. Rolling my eyes, I clipped him behind the ear as I shook my head in disappointment.

"Think harder, brother." My brow lifting as a frown marred between his. Tapping an index finger to my temple as a thoughtful expression overcame his face. When he finally got what I was trying to say. Shaking my head a little at his denseness as I waited to see what he thought about it.

"That there is some thing waiting." He muttered as he looked around and found nothing that would make sense of how the forest could be so quiet. "But that in itself would be strange. The forest has never been this silent." He stroke his chin as he spun around on his heels, looking in all different directions.

"It's like it is listening. Watching and learning." I whispered before I pulled him behind me as I turned around on the path to make my way back to our home. I snorted out loud as I passed the silent trees. A slight tingling feeling in the pit of my stomach as I passed a certain spot. I glanced around as the feeling of a hundred eyes were upon me.

"You don't feel the need to run?" He asked as he caught his footing from the root that I had just marched him over. I could hear the growl deep within his chest as I spun my head to look at him.

"I never said that." I snorted at him as my head swung to the side. "I just feel very uneasy in here now."

"Oh yeah." He chuckled as he brought us to a halt with a hand on my upper arm. "So why did you attack me earlier?" Crossing his arms over his chest as I glared out from under my lashes at him. Huffing my breath through my nose as I shifted on the spot.

"Because you are my brother." I smiled at him as I slapped his chest before moving away him again. I really disliked it when he cornered me like this. Fiddling with my top as I shifted the straps on my shoulders, I glanced at him as I exhaled a forceful breath through my mouth.

"Nah." He screwed his nose up at me as he blinked in disbelief at me for a moment. "Let's try that one again?" He shifted on the sole of his feet as if he was getting ready to chase me if I made a dash for home.

"I have no idea what you mean." I crossed my arms over my chest as my cheeks extended outwards with the pent up breath.

"Some thing has you running scared?" He pointed his finger at me. "Now are you going to tell me or are we going to dance around this subject until we are too damn old to?" His brow lifted at the slight snort that I made before I suddenly plopped myself onto the ground.

"Javaris." I looked around the forest waiting for the demon to pop out of thin air. I almost breathed a sigh of relief when there was no distant rolling of thunder or clapping of the heavens.

"Your joking right?" Natren looked a little more bluer then I thought was possible.

"What do you think?" I shot him a sardonic look as I ran my fingers over the grasses. "I don't want anything to do with that male." I curled my legs up under me as I sat up straighter. "But he believes that I belong to him. No matter what." I sighed lightly as I sat up straighter. I knew deep down that nothing would save me from his clutches. I still don't know why I was bothering with voicing my opinions. Not like many would listen to what I have to say any way.

"I knew father was hell bent of seeing you mated to one of his advisors." Natren shook his head as he glanced at me. I watched as he sunk down onto his haunches.

"You knew, yourself." I snarled as I shoved my way pass him. "Nothing will save me. So stop playing games with me, Natren." I could feel the tears prickle behind my lids as I made my way down the worn path.

"I am not playing games as you are telling me." He scolded me. I swore that his brows were going to be in a permanent downward slope if he kept them like that. "We both know that it is pointless in fighting with it. I was wondering why you were?" He shrugged a shoulder before he plucked a blade of grass. Slowly shredding it to pieces.

"So he knows my discontentment with the union." I breathed softly. Closing my eyes against the searing pain that streaked through my heart. "So I feel better." I could feel the prickling of the tears as they moved along my lashes to fall gently onto my cheek.

"Gee, Rebeka." Natren cursed as he wiped a tear from my cheek. "Surely you think I would allow this to happen." Shuffling to sit beside me as he wrapped me into an one arm hug. His forehead rested against mine for a moment. "I would hide you quicker then allowed him to touch you."

"There is not much to be done, Natren." I whispered as I laid my head upon his shoulder and drunk in the silence. "What with the way everything is going, I may not find myself mated to him, after all." I chuckled as Natren glanced at me.

"Why do I get the distinct impression that you have an idea about what is going on?" His eyes narrowed on me as he bumped his shoulder to mine.

"That is my secret." I whispered before I looked up into the sky. "Come, time for the noon meal." I stood up from my spot, brushing the leaves and twigs from my bottom before turning around to my brother that continued to sit on the ground. A small smile pulled at the corners of my mouth from the awe struck expression that he wore. "Please." I giggled as I rolled my eyes.

"I will never understand females as long as I live." He muttered with a shake of his head.

"You will one day, maybe." I laughed as I moved down the path.

"How can you be so cheerful when not two seconds ago, you were crying?" Natren scratched his head as he fell into step beside me. Huffing through my nose as I glanced at him from the corner of my eye.

"That is some thing that you may never know." I stated cryptically as I rolled my eyes at him before hurrying my pace when my stomach started to grumble.

"Did you not eat before you left your rooms?" Natren looked over at me as I shook my head in a negative manner. "Unbelievable." He muttered before cupping his hand around my elbow.

"Don't you start on me as well." I snorted before I closed him out before turning my attention back to the forest. Now there were sounds, making a small shudder ran through my body. Waving away his concern as I glanced back the way that we came, a thoughtful expression on my face as I seen a slight distortion among the plants. Chuckling softly to myself, not realising how close to the truth that I actually was.

* * *

"What can I do for you now, Javaris?" Mairk glanced over to the slight male that stood in front of him.

"Nothing really, but do what I request. And that is the permission to be mated to your daughter in a cycle's time." He stood with his arms across his chest. One shoulder lifted up as he glanced down at his nails.

"That is not enough time. And we are preparing for a war." Mairk pursed his lips as his fingers steeple in front of his face.

"Do I have to remind you about your vows?" Javaris leaned over onto the table as a frown crossed his face for a brief moment. A sly smile spilled across his lips instead as Mairk grasped out loud.

"How do you know?" Mairk could feel the sweat gathering on his brow

"It was not very easy to find." Javaris looked out from under his brow as he chuckled softly to himself. "I would almost say some what of impossibly when one really thinks about." His hand cupped his chin as he tapped his fingers on his cheek.

"It's an untruth." Mairk glared out at him as he shifted back in his seat. Knowing that what Javaris held in his hand could destroy what trust Rebeka had for him. But he did not really want to hand his daughter over to the male. But considering he was the only one that ever came forward and offered for her. His insides churned with indecision as Javaris looked on.

"I think not. Not with how well it was hidden." Javaris ran his hand through his hair as he glanced once again at the male that was making his life a living hell. He really wanted the chieftainship and he would use Rebeka to get it first. He just had to be patient about it before his plans were blown to the heavens. Inhaling softly as he waited for more denials from Mairk.

"But why so quickly?" Mairk breathed through his nose as he struggled to keep the raising bile down in his stomach.

"Some thing so simple, actually." Javaris laughed as he glanced at the stricken male in front of him.

"I will have a talk to her about it." Mairk whispered already knowing that Rebeka would not go quietly in the matter.

"See, that just won't do." He smirked before his eyes flickered over towards the fireplace. "We both know that will never work." Folding his hands behind his back as he started to pace the floor. "You will have to make her see the reasoning as to why her father all but sold her." He glanced back over to his heavily breathing Chief.

"That is all I give you." Mairk pleaded to the male's sense of proper.

"No." Javaris looked at Mairk before walking over to the door. "If you don't want this out for all the people to talk. Then I strongly suggest that you talk to your daughter about it." His eyes growing colder with each passing moment. "She will be mine!" He stated with finality before slamming the door behind him.

"Hether. What have I done?" He cried as his head hit the desk in front of him. Despair filling his soul as he awaited for Rebeka to return from where she was.

* * *

Confused? ya betcha. Makes me wonder what the big secret is? Hmm, must think on this one for a while.

Cookie to the people that could guess what it is?

So until next time, have a good one! ;D


	7. Chapter 7

Okay, here is that new chapter that I have been working on like, forever. Yeah, my wonderful hard drive died yet again. I have no idea what it is with me and hard drives. So I decided to give XP the flick and installed 7. Solved a few graphics issues and back on line again. Hopefully this time a hell of lot longer then before. So far, everything is running beautiful. I even manged to start on the next chapter before the whole thing went south for the winter. So that should be some thing. And I do apologised for being so late with this chapter, but it was being kinda of difficult to write most of the time. But it is here. So enough of me rambling on and what not. Read the story.

I am going to be fair and say all the reviewers get a cookie for their good guesses.

**SenkiroWolf:** _ Sorry, nothing to do with her mother. I have a couple of things planned for him. But it should be good._

**Coledran:** _ Yes, Rebeka is his daughter. I actually had not thought about it from that angle._

**Possumpie**: _ Um, no. But good guess anyway. I did toy with that idea for all of three minutes._

So read and review! I would just like to say that anyone that reviews, rocks.

* * *

Chapter 7

Puffing a breath through my teeth as I pushed my way beyond the doors as I straightened my shoulders. My innards crawling with the tension that were holding it hostage for reasons known only to itself. Swivelling my head around as I made sure that there was no one around to see me as I quickly and quietly made my way to the kitchens. Keeping a steady ear out for my father as he had wanted to speak to me for a week or so now, but I was not having any of that. It seemed such a shame that I was resorting to sneaking around but the little that I knew about my up and coming mate. The better I would be off, and that was my way of thinking. Snorting lightly through my nose at the notations of my mind. It seemed that I was more stressed then even I had realised.

Stopping short when I heard coming distant foot steps, I could feel my ears twitch at the sudden charge in the atmosphere. It was almost like it, I was getting stalked. A tingle of anticipation swirled down my back as I waited with bated breath. Hiding a smile as I pressed my back against the wall and timed for the surprise presence of me. Giggling under my breath, I jumped out. Only to be brought up short when my nose crashed into a very muscular chest. Cursing at my own luck that I would have ran into these creatures that had decided that this was the place to live. I begun to rub the stinging tip as it started to throb after a few moments.

"Watch what you are doing!" The male snarled down at me. Disbelief flashed across my face as I glared at his stomach before forcing my eyes up, and upwards again. By the angle of my neck, I knew it was going to hurt. _Why did they have to make these creatures so damn tall?_ I thought crossly as I pursed my lips together.

"Why are you here?" I snapped back at him as my arms folded over my chest. Shifting my legs as I jutted my hip out to the side. "Last time I checked that the governing family lived here." Low, I know but with the way things are turning around these days. It would not have surprised me if they were not conquering us in a very subtle way.

"I do not have to answer you." His arms folded over his massive chest as he mirrored my own stance. I could feel my left eye starting to tick at his answer as I could the heat of his glance on me as he slowly tilted his head in regard.

"That is not much an answer." I muttered as I measured him in height against me. I at least came to his shoulders, but he still towered over me by a good foot. I squinted harder at him as I seen his frame shake slightly.

"Are you not scare, little one?" His head leaned down a little to glance into my eyes. Feeling the crinkling around my forehead as I thought hard about what he had just said. Blinking a few times before I shook my head in a negative manner. "You are a strange creature, then." He muttered as he glanced around himself before bowing his head slightly and moved around me.

"You haven't given me an answer." I cried out as I spun on my heels to look at the massive bulk move gracefully down the corridor.

"Because I did not want too." His deep gruff voice bounced off the walls before settling pleasantly into my ears. Shaking my head at the strange encounter, I once more made my way back towards the kitchens. Pushing my way through the door, I stopped once again dead in my tracks.

"You have got to be joking." I groaned as I seen I think about six pairs of eyes turn towards me. "I think I just walked into the Yautja convention." I muttered as I glanced at them before moving towards the cold storage.

"**What is she doing here?**" One muttered as they continued to watch me.

"**I think getting some thing to eat.**" Another snorted back in answer. I was finding it quite funny that they could act so unwarrior like. It was almost tickling my funny bone on it. Grinning from ear to ear as I pulled some bread from the storage unit.

"**What is that?**" One barked as he sniffed into the air. Making me jump from the sharpness of it. It was strange to be surrounded with a species taller then me. Most of the time I could look a male in the eye.

"**I wouldn't know**." His head tilted before he scratched his head. "**Why don't you ask her?**" His mandibles pulled into a grin at the grimace that the other was giving him.

"**Why would I ask a life form lower then myself**." He crossed his arms as he glared down at me. I could feel a tinged of fear flicker along my back bone from his cold stare.

"Rebeka." I could hear my father call my name as I glanced around the room at how close his voice was sounding.

"Bugger." I whispered as I could hear his steps more clearly now. "Damn and double damn." Muttering as I glanced around looking for a place to hide until my father stop searching for me. I was getting to the point that I did not really care how unreasonable I was being.

"**What is she doing now?**" One chirped out as they watched in confusion as to the sanity of my actions.

"**I don't know but it should prove to be entertaining.**" He chuckled as I glared at the speaker. It was getting difficult to tell them apart. They were blurring into one as I felt the room spin on its axis.

"So not good." I muttered as I felt my stomach heave with each rotation of the room. I could feel my temperature rising as well.

"**Should she be that pale?**" The male enquired as he glanced down at me. I giggled at how quickly he was spinning.

"Stop the room, I want to get off now." I mumbled before I collapsed into darkness.

"What is her problem?" Mairk muttered as he continued to search for his most unreasonable daughter. It was like that she did not want any thing to do with him. "Rebeka?" His shout echoed down the corridor as his brisk pace took him to the kitchens that he had been told where she was.

"Have you found her yet?" Seg'tauna chuckled as he moved instep with Mairk.

"No, I swear that child to be the bane of my existence, when she puts her mind to it." He muttered before he glared off at the wall.

"My offer still stands." Seg'tauna shrugged his shoulder before turning his head towards the kitchens.

"No, that is fine." Mairk flapped his hand at him before lifting it to his forehead. "That was strange." Mairk breathed slowly as the room started to spin around him. Moving over to lean against the wall as he waited for the world to righten itself again.

"What's wrong?" Seg'tauna asked as he glanced towards the direction that they were heading. A sharp tension hung in the air as static filled his communicator. Shaking his head as he waited for one of his crew to get back to him.

"Nothing really. I just feel very light headed all of a sudden." Mairk closed his eyes against the lie that he had just uttered. "I think that I better sit for a moment longer." He drew air hungrily into his aching lungs.

"Does your family know?" Seg'tauna glanced down at the pale looking male as he looked more stricken by his words.

"Not yet. I find that I don't have the courage to tell them." Mairk bent his head in shame as he coughed again.

"They will need to be told." Seg'tauna tapped his mandibles together in thought for a moment.

"I am sure it will be done when my time draws closer." Mairk muttered before he stood back up to his full height. "Enough about me. What is it that has you seeking my attention?" A smile pulled across his drawn face as he held a hand to his chest. Soothing the aching feeling in his chest as they move once more down the corridor.

"The High Elder will be here to inspect the final building plans." Seg'tauna stated as he continued on a direct path towards the kitchens. Some thing was pulling him in that direction, he was interested to know what it was, so he continued to follow.

"Oh, that is news to me." He cringed at his tone. "So," Clearing his throat, "When will they be here?"

"Within the next few hours." Seg'tauna shrugged his shoulders. He had no input as to when they would actually get here. _**We need assistance.**_ Was suddenly patched through the communication channels as he glanced down at his gauntlet. His body starting into an automatic trot as the co-ordinates were signalled to where he needed to go. Signalling for Mairk to follow him as he continued with the transmission.

_**Where.**_

_**Kitchens. The female just collapsed for reasons unknown.**_

_**Send the medic to the kitchens.**_

_**Yes, Elder General. It is done.**_

_**Good.**_ Seg'tauna closed down the channel that he was using as he glanced behind him at the struggling male. His time was coming sooner then he thought. Shaking his head at the foolishness of the chief, he pushed his way through the doors to only be halted sharply as he took in the situation in front of him.

"**We didn't do anything.**" Tye'ain whispered as he looked down at the female in his arms.

"**Wish to explain what happened here?**" Seg'tauna could suddenly feel his impatience rise with each passing moment. He was baffled at to why he would have the sudden urge to strike anyone that displeased him. Shoving that thought into the back of his mind so he could examine it at a much later date. His mandibles tapped together as he waited.

"**We assumed that she was getting some thing to eat when she collapsed onto the floor. She asked that the room stop so she could get off.**" Tye'ain scratched his head on the last statement. "**We have no idea what she meant by that.**"

"It's alright. We'll fix her up as good as new." Yijp-tu nodded his head as he kneeled down by the young female. Attaching his mask to his face as he ran through a series of scans.

"Do I want to know what happened this time?" Mairk wheezed at the open door way. His eyes flickering between each face that he could see. Finally coming to rest on the medic in the room.

"All is fine with the young one." He stated as he moved away. "She just needs rest and food. I would say a lot by the way her stomach has constricted on itself. Your women would know how to fix it?" He enquired as he glanced down at the male in front of him.

"Yes." He wiped his brow with his hands as he waved one of the servants hanging around the open doorway. "Transport her back into her room and fetch me Breatice."

* * *

I could feel the pounding behind my lids as I tried to open my eyes against even if they felt like that they were glued shut. Turning my head to the side as a soft cooling cloth sat across my forehead as the steps outside my door drew closer.

"What happened?" The desert that was my throat was scratchy at best. Holding my leaden arm to my neck to show my point.

"You collapsed in the kitchens." Breatice fluttered around me as I closed my eyes briefly in remembrance of that fact.

"Yes, I know that." I gritted out as I stroked my chin in thought. "But why?"

"Because you have not been eating." Breatice slid me a telling glance as she started to straighten my room up again. "And you need the rest." She huffed her breath as she pulled the curtains open to allow the sunshine through the panes.

"I haven't felt the great urge to eat in the last couple of days." I shrugged my shoulder at her as I started to picked at the non-existent flint on my covers. "And I don't feel like eating now." I skulked as I crossed my arms over my chest.

"Then you wish to be force feed?" She chuckled evilly at me as she walked towards the door. "I would rethink that course of action." Pulling on the knob to allow access to the people outside. Mainly my father, if that was who the figure striding towards me was.

"How could you be so stupid?" He bit out as he stop at the foot of my bed. Making me bristle at his tone.

"I did nothing." My own tone just as cutting as I struggled to pull myself into an seating position. I was not taking a lecture while I was almost flat on my back.

"Then tell me in detail as to why that you won't eat?" His eyes blazed with his fury.

"If you remember that I was trying to get some thing to eat before I collapse." I snapped back. I know it was not the done thing to do, but I was getting to the end of my endurance with the male population of my planet. "How was I to know that would happen!"

"Calm down, Mairk." Breatice scolded as she approached him with her hand held out.

"You will not talk to me like that, female." He snarled as he turned around to glare at her.

"Don't use that tone with me, male." Breatice snapped as she strode up to him. Her finger landing squarely in his face. "You will blow a blood vessel, if you continue on the path that you have chosen."

"What gives you the right to talk to me like that?" He snarled lowly in chest as he bared his teeth in his displeasure.

"When you took me to your bed." She stamped her foot at him as her hands landed on her ample hips.

"Whoa up a second there." I held my hand up as I stared in utter disbelief at them. "My father, really?" I glanced at Breatice before I turned towards my father. I could have said that I was surprised beyond my own imagination, and I was. But damn, what a way to tell me about their affair.

"Yes." She huffed her breath before rolling her eyes at me.

"Okay, continue then." I sat back with my arms folded over my lap. I was not giving up this entertainment for the world. "Just don't mind me." I nodded my head as I shifted into a more comfortable spot.

"Can't now, you took the fun out of it." Breatice winked at me before turning around.

"Mind telling me what that was all about?" I asked with a raised brow.

"You were not meant to find out about it, in that way." Pushing a hand through his hair, before bring his eyes to mine.

"That is alright, father." I winkled my nose for a moment. "I only asked that I never know the facts." I sighed softly before turning my head towards the window and glanced outside before blinking the tears away. "I guess it was childish of me to wish that you would not find companionship."

"Rebeka, life is never what it seems." He sighed before settling down on the edge of my bed. "Well, that is what it has taught me."

"Is this the talk that you have been chasing me about?" I glanced down at my hands. I think I could feel the guilt starting to build in my chest.

"No." A small smirk graced his face for a moment, making him look a lot younger then his actual years. "You have always been my little fiery one." He chuckled as I glanced at him strangely.

"Are you my father?" I asked as I blinked at him in confusion. My father has never shown much in the way of affection ever since my mother had died.

"Yes, Rebeka." He sighed before straightened up. "I am not a well male." He breathed through his lips. I strained my hearing to hear him clearly. Holding his hand up to still any questions that danced upon my lips. He continued, "I have been sick for some time and it had been my fondest dream to see you mated to a fine upstanding male. Even if he annoys me. I would have willingly tolerated him for your sake."

"But father. . ." I started only to have put a finger to his lips.

"Hush, Rebeka." His eyes dulling down with the pain that he constantly battled. "I need you to carry on with the line." He started to cough violently into his hand. Drawing a deep breath when he was finished, he smiled slightly at my expression.

"Why me?" I asked stupidly. I mean okay, my father was dying but I had a brother that could do what he was asking me.

"Some things are just meant to be." He held my hand in his much larger one.

"Surely Natren could do this?" I urge as I sat forward. "You really don't need me for that." I cringed at the way that sounded.

"It can not be done." A sadness settled on his shoulders. "No matter how I wish it." He muttered into his chest. "You seem to be the only hope that I have left." His eyes pleading into mine. My mouth working a few times before I sat back with a huff. My arms folding over my chest.

"That is not much of an argument." I grunted as I slid a side-long glance at him.

"I know but it is all I have to offer." Closing his eyes against the onslaught of heartache. "That is all that I can give."

"I know but. . ." I trailed off from what I was saying. There was nothing that I could say that would ease his burden. Breathing heavily through my nose as I continue to glance at him. Figuring out what he really wanted, I was still doubtful for that he was his fondest wish. "I have one question." I held my finger up, "Why am I, your only hope?"

"That is some thing that I will take to the grave." He whispered as his eyes closed again.

"I believe, father." I nodded my head at him. "Though it is very annoying not knowing the whole truth." I smiled slightly at his blush.

"You will always be my little girl." He muttered at me before he stood up and adjusted his robe. "It has been set for three weeks hence."

"That is not long enough." I cried as I sat upon my knees. "What about the invitations and the like?" I stated as I grasped for straws.

"It will have to do." He whispered as he ran a hand through my hair before patting me hesitantly on the shoulder. "You have grown into a fine young female who has made me proud." He bowed his head for a moment as he collected his thoughts about himself.

"But father. . .?"I cried out as I saw the silent tears glisten on his cheek before he turned around and exited my bedchamber. Leaving me to wonder on what had brought these emotions on. Closing my eyes as I could feel the healing balm of sleep tugging at my mind. Yawning slightly as I vowed to find out exactly what secrets that my father was hiding. It just might be the time to allow some of the more skeletons out of the closet. I drifted off into the blackness with that mission in mind.

* * *

More turmoil for our little family, I think. And what with the High Elder on his way as well. This should prove to be very interesting. So until next time, have a good one! ;D


	8. Chapter 8

I know, I know, death to the author for taking so long. But this was a hard piece to write and I am not entirely happy with it at present. I think this about the sixth rewrite that it has gotten and I have no idea where it is unfinished. But it is some where and I endeavour to keep working on it until I get it right. That is, of course, when the muse comes back from holidays and decides to join us again. So yeah, it's been a while and more of the lag to come unless all the book reading helps push my brain into gear. And I get another spark of creative in the writing department instead of art. Then we should have another chapter on our hands. Enough of me rambling on about not essential things.

**Possumpie:** _Oh yeah with a side of merry-go-around. Now, that is what I call fun._

**SenkiroWolf:** _No, even if I did play with that idea for a couple of chapters. It was pure coincidence. I think, maybe. . ._

* * *

Chapter 8.

I needed out of my prison. Recuperating from my little spell onto the kitchen floor had left me confided to my blasted room with nothing to do at all. Expect maybe count the strips on the walls again. I was bored beyond belief. Growling low in the back of my throat as I eyed my avenue of escape again. Sure I could get caught with what I was about to do, but honestly, I was already out of my mind before I was here. After the little talk with my father gave me some thing to think about while I was 'recouping' from the most graceful fall I would ever have in my life. Stress levels should not be this high in any creature. And to make matters even worst, we were having the High Elders here. So excuse me while I go a little insane and plan my escape from here.

Rolling my eyes, as I was offered another bowl of food. Shaking my head as I pushed it away so I laid back in my bed. I would love right about now, a nice, big, heavy book so I could smack Breatice over the head with it. That idea was appealing to me more as I continued to think about it. Then I could race stark raving mad down the hallway while my father greeted our newest guests. Yep, that would make an impression that would not be forgotten in a long time. Straighten the covers once more as I tapped my fingers idly.

"I'm bored." My voice suddenly croaked out.

"I thought you were asleep." Breatice scolded me as her hand held her heaving chest. Making me smirk at the fact that I had managed to frighten her.

"Ah, no. Just bored." I repeated as I offered her a teeth baring smile.

"You are not allowed from the bed until you have been cleared." Her eyes narrowed at me as I chuckled lightly before pulling my covers back.

"Bored not dead." I muttered as I swung my legs over the edges.

"And how are you going to get out?" She crossed her arms over her chest as she stood her ground.

"Two feet." I raised my brows at her snort.

"You want your father to have a heart attack when he sees you traipsed around in your under-things?" She pointed out before I quickly grabbed the robe.

"No but I have a need to exercise before I feel like a Potoroo." I screwed my nose up at me as I feel the dirt and grim on my skin. "And I must bathe."

"That is what you want." Breatice bowed. "I shall have it order here?" She lifted her brows at the sudden shaking of my head.

"I need the outdoors." I flicked a glance over to her before I headed over towards my door.

"Are you sure?" She asked as she grabbed my wrist. I did not know that she could move that fast as I bit my lip

"Very." I glanced down at the hand that laid upon me.

"Just be careful." She smiled at me before letting go. "Keep your head up and watch where you walking." Was her final parting advise to me. Shaking my head at the foolishness of the situation, I made my way down to the stairs where I stop for a moment to take in the sight before me.

"Rebeka, you should not be out of bed yet." My father scolded from some where in the mass of bodies.

"Bored, not dead." I muttered darkly as I finally picked up my jaw and started down the stairs. My head bobbed a few times at the sudden coughing fit that filled the room after my comment. I had not realised that anyone had been listening in when I made it. Resisting the urge to cluck my tongue as I searched for my father among the mass of bodies. I know trepidation should have filled my veins what with their faces uncovered but when you have ancient books at your fingertips. The fear factor was not some thing that was factoring into this equation. "I needed some thing else to do." I shrugged my slender shoulders as I managed to catch a little of my father's head among the shoulders.

"This is no place for you." His eyes blazed back at me from underneath an arm. Biting my bottom lip to stop myself from laughing out loud at the whole absurd situation.

"I was heading towards the bathing area." My eyes started to go cross eyed as I watched his form twist and turn as he made his way to stand in front of me. Secretly glad that he was finished when his arms folded over his chest. His face holding his best parental scowl that I had yet seen.

"So turn around and go back to your chambers." He huffed at me as he indicated with his finger that I should turn around and follow his verbal command back to my room.

"No." I snorted at him as I folded my arms over my chest in complete intimation of him. "I am so sick of those four confining walls that I want out and I don't really care what any medical practitioner says about that." I finished with a heated glare levelled at him. Unfair, I know but being confided to a room was not the thing for me.

"Rebeka, you are trying what little patiences I have left for the day." Mairk pinched the bridge of his nose before looking at me more squarely in the face. "Will you please just go back to your room?" I swore you could hear his back molars grind together as he glared down at me.

"No." I offered a tentative smile as I shifted on my feet. I could feel the heat climb along my cheeks as I stared back at my father. I was wondering what would have made a better impression, a raving lunatic or a disobedient daughter. Even if I was pass that age, I still lived under his protection. Talk about a double whammy of a situation. I with-held the long-suffering sigh in my chest. Figuring that the argument was not going to get any better. There was no possible way that I could get him to understand it from my point of view. Shaking my head as I silently chewed over his words.

"Surely to see that she is up and about that makes her more then fine?" A gruffer voice interjected into the tense atmosphere that we had created with our stare off.

"Yes." Mairk huffed through his clench teeth. His eyes flickering over to the speaker before settling once more on me again. A silent accusation in his eyes as if I had the ability to make the other speak in my stead. "But she is my daughter and must learn the art of obedience." His voice hissing at the last word.

"But as you can plainly see." I slowly bit out between my own clench teeth from his comment "I am fine." I could feel my blood surge when each beating of my heart as I struggled to control my frustration level. My fist clenching at my sides as the ticking near my eye started again.

"Yijp'tu, what do you think?" The shadowing of the voice finally strode forward as he beckoned some one to the side of him. My eyes fixed upon him for a moment as I swallowed my surprise at the newest guest of our house. You could almost term him average in height but his breath of shoulder was very impressive. I had only ever seen one as large as the one in front of me. A slight narrowing of my eyes as I felt his amber ones touch over me before resting on the male to his right.

"She is fighting. I would say in the clear." The smaller one stated as he continued to watch me expectantly.

"Thank you, Mayal." I offered up before a smile spilled over my features. "Now, can I go?" I almost batted my lashes as I waited with bated breath.

"That is Yijp'tu." He grunted at me as he waved his hand towards the smaller male.

"Yi'tu who?" I scratched my head as I tried to rolled the name over my tongue. Earning myself a glare from the male as I was trying to pronounce his name. "What, you don't exactly have very easy names to roll off the tongue!" Trying to stare him down, which is hard when you are actually smaller then the person.

"Enough, female." My father roared as I rolled my eyes at him. He could be all bluster and roar when he wanted too. But he could be very dangerous when pushed to far.

"Do I have permission to seek the bathing suites?" I asked as I inclined my head. Even I was not stupid enough to push my father much further past the point. I wanted to live a long life as it was.

"Begone." He waved his hand in the general direction. "When you have finished, I would like to see you!" He commanded as he turned on his heel.

"Yes, Sire." I whispered as I looked out from under my lashes at him. I have no idea what came over me when I did this. I reached up and kissed my father on the cheek. "Thank you father." I inclined my head slightly before I started to backing rapidly out of the room with the medic upon my heels.

"Just go away, Rebeka." He growled over his shoulder at me before slamming his door open. I could tell that he had a pleased look in his eyes from my unexpected action. At least now, I knew that he was in a much better mood.

"I think that went rather nicely." I gloated as I moved down the corridors. I could feel that my steps were lighter as I bounced.

"You are a very troublesome female!" Yijp'tu commented as he fell easily into step with me.

"No, not really." I shook my head as I glanced at the skinny Yautja at my side. Blinking a couple of times as I struggled to understand as to how I could feel so comfortable in his aura. "Just when I am most annoyed at some thing or some one."

"That is still strange." His head tilted to the side as he glanced at me.

"What?" I snapped as he continued to glance at me. I was starting to feel my skin crawl from it. "Stop that." I muttered under my breath. "It is just plain creepy how you do that."

"It is nothing to examined one to see if their mind is in the right condition."

"That...Was..." I spluttered to a halt as I glared up at him. "There is nothing wrong with my mental facilities." I stated with dignity as I folded my arms over my chest.

"Then do you wish to explain about how under nourished you are becoming?" Yijp'tu clasped his hands behind his back. A smile pulled at my lips as I imagined him rocking back on his heels.

"Um, no." I shook my head at him. "The less that I know, the better." I muttered under my breath as I slid a glance over to him. Clasping my hands behind my back as we continued to move down the corridors. Turning a corner every now and again until they made their way out to the warming sunshine. Stretching my arms out as laughter bubbled passed my throat at the thought of being outside after such a long period of time.

* * *

"What on this green planet was she thinking?" Javaris' mouth worked as he snorted through his nose at the though of what Rebeka had tried to do. His fingers spasming from the very thoughts of wringing the little hellion's neck. He did not need this added aggravation, as he finally stopped pacing long enough to comb his fingers through his hair. Straightening his cloak as he made a decision to visit his little troublesome betrothal mate. A sardonic grin slitted against his face as his hand landed on the knob of the door. Jerking it open as he bellowed for his servant to follow as he made his way to the front entrance. She would pay dearly for this little slap in face that she had dealt him. His mind brewing revenge as he vaulted into his transportation.

* * *

I did nothing wrong. . . Honestly. So until next time, have a brilliant one! ;D

I told you, it kinda of sucked.


	9. Chapter 9

Yay, another new chapter out. Go me! Well, anyway, onwards and up for our little family. This is really proving to be interesting to write. So enough of me rambling on.

**SenkiroWolf:** _Her arsenal will be slowly coming out. And I don't pity Javaris with it! ;)_

**QuickStar:** _Welcome, and all I can say that hopefully this will clear up some confusion. But don't count on it! _

Read and review. I like to take the time and thank everyone that has fave and alerted this story. You're awesome about it!

_I own nothing but a Holden that I could not pay some one to steal. How sad is that!  
_

* * *

Chapter 9.

Mairk held his hands behind his head at he continued to glare at Segl'tank from across him. He was wondering if any of this nightmare would end any time soon, as he sighed more deeply and closed his eyes for a brief moment in time.

"You are making this more impossible then it started out to be?" Mairk grunted as he slit an eye open.

"That is the way that it has to be." The Elder crossed his arms over his chest as he continued to glare at the male in front of him.

"Yeah, right." Mairk snorted before he sat up straighter in his chair. "How do I know that it will not fail and come back to bite us?" His eye brows lifted at the slight shrug that the Yautja gave him.

"Life is full of uncertainty." His voice dropped a few octaves before shaking his massive head. "But that is how it is."

"I still think it would not help." Mairk rubbed at his forehead before standing up from his desk. "I can smell the doom that hangs around that plan." He was getting more bone weary as the days became longer.

"You have a better idea then?" Segl'tank blinked slowly at his own outburst. "Leave us." He waved his entourage out of the room before he pulled his cloak in around his body.

"Do you have a daughter?" Mairk asked out of the blue. His mind had never actually been on the meeting that was just held. Scrubbing his hands over his face as he turned towards the windows that over looked the gardens outside.

"I have many." Segl'tank shifted in his seat as his brow drew down in confusion to this very odd behaviour in the male in front of him.

"Then you will have an idea were I am coming from then?" Mairk tilted his head to glance out from the corner of his eye.

"Depending." Was the only answer that he got before Segl'tank stood up and left the room. Shaking his head, his eyes moving back out over the landscape as he contemplated the future ramification of his planet.

* * *

Her toes curled through the grass as she tilted her head towards the sky and smiled deeply at the fresh scents and warm breeze that bathe her face as she drew in another lungful of the clean air. Holding her arms out to the sides of her before she slowly started to spin on her toes. Gathering momentum with each completion of a circle. Her hair whipping around her face as she laughed victoriously at this precious moment in time. One of the few that she could really be carefree. She was finally enjoying herself instead of scraping to the demands of the males. She stopped suddenly when she heard the tinniest bit of a branch creaking under weight. Some thing no one else would have heard.

"I know that you are there." She stated as she slowly crossed her arms over her chest. Her fingers tapping along her arm as she waited patiently. Shaking her head when the person would not reveal themselves. "Fine, be like that." She sniffed before turning away as she heard a soft thud of some thing or more importantly, some one landing on the ground. She hung her head in defeat before turning back around to the source of her annoyance.

"Why are you here?" The air asked her as she halted in her tracks. She could not really see anything but a vague outline of visual distortion on one of the trees. Breathing in slowly as she closed her eyes for a moment in thought.

"Because I like the peace and quiet." She pursed her lips for a moment before shaking her head. "Why were you following me?" Her eyes narrowing as she seen the light blue arcs of electricity dance around as the Yautja finally came back into view again. Her brow drew together as she tried to place the skin tones before her. "I know you." She pointed her finger as she chewed on her bottom in thought.

"You could say that." She heard the smirk in his voice. His head shaking a little as he glanced around the surrounding trees. "We all seem to look alike when others see us together," he paused for a moment, "Or alone." His massive shoulders shrugged as he glanced back down at the small female in front of him.

"No, not really." She inclined her head for a moment. "You were at the doors with that other stubborn male." His stripes finally clicking into place. "I knew that I saw you from some where." A triumphant smile on her face as she clicked her fingers together in remembrance.

"You are very strange, little one." He murmured before he stepped around her to gather a better look at the site behind her.

"Why does everyone keep saying that?" She remarked as she spun around on her heels. A thoughtful expression on her face as she glance at the towering male in front of her. She had thought she was tall but she was feeling tiny in comparison to the mammoth that stood there with his hands upon his hips. Was he checking out her special little spot? _Oh no, he wasn't_. She thought as she marched round in the front of him. Her arms crossing over her chest as she narrowed her eyes into a glare. Clearing her throat to catch his undivided attention.

"What is it, little one?" He glanced down at the small creature for a moment before turning his eyes back to the perfect area where the training grounds could be held. He had not realised that some thing this magnificent could be housed on this planet. He was truly pleased to stumbled across this area.

"I don't care as to why you are here but this is mine." Rebeka glared up at the mammoth. This was really hard to do especially when you did not even reached their shoulders. Her mouth tightened a little more as she seen the slight shaking of his shoulders. Her temper flaring even more at this little sign that he was not taking her seriously enough.

"Why would you say that?" He tilted his head as he regarded this female that was bristling with anger. Why could not the males be more dangerous then females. Shaking his head as he shook the thought away as he dealt with the fire-brand in front of him.

"Because males like to claim things for themselves." Rebeka shook with her pent-up rage. "And this is mine. And I don't care if the High Elder himself wants it." She finished with a slight toss of her head.

He blinked slowly at her for moment as he absorbed the command that she had just issued him. An idea forming rather quickly in his head as he played with her for a while longer for the direct challenge that she had thrown down. Mentally rubbing his hands with glee as his physical ones went to his mask. Gently pulling at the tubes as the soft hissing air vented to the atmosphere as he laid his hands over the eye glass as a sickening popping sound could be heard as he disengaged his mask from his face. Stretching his mandibles out from even such a short time contained within it.

"Who are you?" Rebeka grasped as she seen the emerald tinted amber eyes as they glanced down at her. It was not who she thought it was as she struggled more vainly in her memory to recall where she had seen those stripes and colour tones before. Dread filling her body as she recalled a set of amber eyes staring up at from the bottom of the stairs. "Oh, shit. The High Elder, himself." She whimpered as she hung her head down to hide the fierce blush that flared upon her cheeks.

* * *

Mairk stretched his arms out before reaching for his shirt. His body was tiring so much easily these days, as he tried to hide a yawn but was failing miserable at it. Shaking his head as the physician cleared his throat as he went over his notes again.

"You seem in fine health if not for the tumours on your lungs." His eyes lifted up from his screen before continuing on. "But that is not the worst of it I think." Scratching his head for a moment as he gathered his thoughts around himself.

"What is it?" Mairk was impatient for the results. He had already known that he was dying. Pulling his robes more tightly against his shoulders, before he adjusted his cuffs.

"It seems that a small clot has broken off and is now in your system. . ."

"And that would mean, what exactly?" Mairk narrowed his eyes onto the male that stood to the side of him. If he said was true then he really needed to gather his affairs into order.

"It seems that you do not have the time left that you once thought that you had." The physician finished quite crankily. "Because of this clot. We have no idea were it will land. You might be lucky and suffer a mild heart attack from it. One never knows these things." He huffed his breath out as he glared levelly at Mairk. "My suggestion would be to tell your family." Shaking his head sadly that Mairk would never tell his children.

* * *

Natren glanced between the two males that stood toe to toe in the entry way. His sister stood a little off to the side with a very frightened look in her eyes as she glanced at the commotion. Groaning slightly when he finally saw his father stumbled into the room. Fighting his instincts to make sure that Rebeka was alright, he headed towards the combatants instead.

"What is the meaning of all this?" Natren's deep voice boomed as he stepped around the column and glared at the new arrivals.

"I want to know if it was true that is all." Dye swallowed a few times as he continued to glare at Javaris. "I have only touched down and I hear all sorts of rumours." He tugged at his ear before his fingers fiddle with his buttons. His violet eyes darting around the room before settling onto Rebeka.

"Come with me, Dye." Natren shook his head as he lead his friend towards the study. "Much has changed since the last that you have been here." Nodding as he slowly shut the door after Dye had entered.

"Who is that?" Javaris demanded as he turned upon Rebeka. Disregarding the expression that Mairk wore from the blatant snub.

"No one that concerns you." Rebeka wrinkled her nose at him before she turned around and exited from the room.

"Should I be worried?" Javaris contemplated this newest development. Glancing out at through the corner of his eye as he watch Mairk pale further at this line of questioning.

"No. She is promised to you." Mairk blinked a few times at him as they stared at each other.

"Good, good." Javaris muttered as a small sadistic smile curled upon his lips, his eyes growing colder with each beating of his heart. "I would be really displeased with any competition at this stage. No many how old it is." He sneered before making his way to where Rebeka had exited from the room.

"There will be no problems." Mairk sighed as he sunk down into the nearest chair. His head falling into his hands as a silent sob shook his shoulders.

* * *

"Is it true that Dye is back?" Joye gushed at Rebeka as she came to a skidding halt in front of her older sister. "Are you going to marry him as well?" Making her frown at this thought.

"No, Joye." Breatice merged from around the corner. "Only one life companion at a time." She abolished as she swept the inquisitive child into her amble bosom. "And what have I said about running. . ."

"Not too." Joye sulked as she turned pitiful eyes of reproached upon Breatice.

"Not going to work. Off to your lessons."

"But they are so boring." She pouted harder when she glanced at Rebeka. Giving a small wave of goodbye as she was taken to her lessons.

"Just think, Joye. You will be smarter for it." Rebeka called out before she turned around at the footfalls behind her. Groaning as she seen the leanness of Javaris approaching her. "What do you want?" Folding her arms over her chest as she shifted on her feet. A feeling of discontentment stealing through her system as she narrowed her eyes onto him. She could feel her eye starting to tick as he drew nearer to her position.

"I just wanted to clear a matter up that you may have found murky until now." His strides more purposeful now that he had found his quarry so near. He bend until his lips touch her cheek before moving up towards her ear. "You are mine, Rebeka." His hand tightening around her upper arm as he breathed into the shell of her ear. "Make no mistake about it, female. I will have you." He straightened up as he glared down at her. A malicious glint in his eyes as they stroke along her exposed bosom. "And you better get use to the idea, my dear." He chuckled before licking his lips once more before raking his glance along her persons. Grinning with sadistic delight as he turned around and sauntered off.

* * *

"Surely not." Dye chocked out as he glanced at his childhood friend. His hand twisting further around his glass as he stared in disbelief with what was being told to him.

"Yes, and that is only a little of the problems that surrounds this situation." Natren sat on the desk with his knee bend as he loosely held his own glass between his legs. "You found out any thing useful from the outer sectors?" He slowly brought his glass to his lips.

"Of course." Dye sniffed at Natren before swallowing the contents of the glass in one fowl swoop.

"Well, out with it?" Natren urged his friend. "We are not getting any younger." His arms crossed over his chest as he swung his leg.

"You were never one for the niceties, were you?" He harrumphed as he glanced around the room before settling back onto Natren again.

"You know me only too well, my friend." He smirked before standing up and moving behind the desk.

"Ain't that the truth." Dye sighed deeply before shifting in his seat. "I do have a written report for your father." He teased further before producing the data pad that held the information that Natren was most interested in.

"What with the threat of war and Rebeka's upcoming ceremony next week. There never seems to be a dull moment around here at present." He scrubbed a hand down the front of his face as he reached forward to relieve his companion of the burdensome report. Quickly flicking through it before throwing it down onto the desk in dismissal.

"I am still adjusting to that fact." Dye cleared his throat before his blush deepen further.

"No, Dye. It was never going to happen." Natren sighed as he sat back in his seat, crossing his hands over his stomach. "She would only have seen you as another older brother."

"Yeah, but Javaris?" His brow lifted up as he questioned the sanity of that decision.

"I know, I know." Natren held his hand up to ward off any more discussion about a decision that his father in his right mind would not have made. "And father is very sensitive when it is brought up. Best to forget and move on, I think."

"I was hoping. . ." Dye trailed off as he sadly shook his head. "Refill." He nodded towards his glass as he stood up and walked over to where the alcohol was held. "I forgot to ask about Phanessa?" Arching his brow as Natren broke out into a coughing fit. "Sounds interesting!" He chuckled before setting the glasses down, as he settled back into the plush seat. "Do tell."

* * *

"Go away, Breatice." Rebeka yawned behind her hand as she sat in front of her mirror. The brush laying idly on the top as she surveyed her locks. Nodding her head as she pushed her legs to the side as she made to stand up as Breatice placed a hand on her shoulder to stay her forward movement.

"Drink this." Breatice whispered as her eyes glanced around the room. Searching for anything odd that may or may not have been there.

"What is this?" Rebeka stared at the darken glass of what she could only guess was water. Sniffing the scent delicate as she cringed at the slightly offending smell that it emitted.

"It's called Dejenial Juice." Breatice huffed as she crossed her arms over her chest. Tilting her head to the side in disbelief. "You have never heard of it before?"

"Um. . .Let's see." Rebeka tapped a finger against her mouth before levelling a glare at Breatice. "NO." She spat out.

"It was only a simple question." Breatice muttered under her breath as she stared hard at the young female in front of her. Internally debating with herself on how much to tell and what was to remain hidden. "Having other young female companions, one would think that they would talk about the juice at some point." Breathing heavily as she came to a decision.

"Well, no one mention it to me." Rebeka rolled her eyes as she stood up from her seat. Walking over towards the doors as she pushed them open to the warm night air. "Don't you just love this place." Rebeka walked out onto the balcony before sitting on the seating that was provided.

"It certainly does have it moments, Mistress." Breatice bowed low before stepping into the shadows.

"Breatice." Rebeka abolished as she beckoned her to sit besides her. "It is alright. We are alone and you are more like family anyway." Rebeka laughed softly as she watched Breatice stepped hesitantly out onto the balcony.

"So says you." Her eyes casting a glance out towards the trees before taking her seat. "But you never could know who is listening."

"True." Rebeka gulped as she bobbed her head in agreement. "But where is the fun of always watching one words in private."

"There is no hope for you is there, Rebeka?" Breatice closed her weary eyes for a moment.

"Nope." She smirked before settling deeper into the plush cushions. Tucking her feet beneath her body as she shook her hair to splay across the back of the chair. A gentle sigh of contentment leaving her lips as she lowered her lids half way. "So tell me about this juice?"

"It is quite simple actually." Breatice murmured as her head rolled to glance at the younger female. "It aids with the prevention of young." A smile play along her lips as her eyes turned towards the stars.

"No way." Rebeka breathed as a frown marred her brow in deep thought. "But I though that was impossible."

"Nothing is impossible as you so elegantly put it." Breatice rolled her eyes. "It is a little trick that is only known by the females of pleasure."

"So how did you know about it?" Rebeka asked as she sat straight up to look at Breatice. A slight bluey tint to her cheeks.

"Not all of us have the privileges of. . ." Breatice snapped her mouth shut as the bitterness of her childhood crept through her voice. Chew her inner mouth for a moment before sighing her discontentment out. "My mother was a pleasure seeker."

"Oh." Rebeka mouthed as she sat back slightly at this piece of news. "I did not know." Her hand reached out tentatively to pat the now fragile hand that held onto hers.

"It doesn't bother me much any more." Breatice waved away the concern. "But the taunts do some times still linger on, over the years." Shrugging her shoulders before she stood up. "I bid you good night, sweetheart." A gentle smile touching her harden features for a brief moment, before she spun around on her heels and hurried through the room.

"Did that prove to be entertaining enough for you?" Rebeka asked the air before she stood up to her full height. Adjusting the flowing night gown before she turned towards the doors.

"Wait." A voice called as she stepped through the arch way into her sleeping chamber.

"What?" Rebeka arched her brows up before turning around and faced the balcony. "I need some sleep before I fall flat on my face!" She crossed her arms over her chest.

'Why?" She could just see the shimming as the Yautja shifted on the branches. She was amazed that he made barely any noise when he moved about.

"Because I care?" She threw out. She was not really in the right frame of mind to answer questions of a rather curious hunter. Shaking her head before she turned back into her room. Closing her doors behind her as a final ending to that conversation, she glance over towards the juice once more. _Why would I need to drink that?_ She thought before treading over to her bed. Slipping between the covers as her lids battle to stay open long enough to see if her visitor had left yet. Feeling the deep pulling of sleep beckoning her as she drifted on into darkness. Her visitor watching over her as he did every night since they had landed.

* * *

Developments, Developments. Have fun!

So until next time, have a good one! ;D


	10. Chapter 10

Hehehe, here's another chapter in this little saga. When I first sat down and started this chapter, I didn't think that it would have been long. I was hoping to maybe, punch out 2500 words tops. But no, that is not the way it happened and every time I would edit it, it only got bigger. So yeah, started on chapter 11 and if it is anything like this. I don't even want to think about that. So sit back and enjoy all the extra words that I have placed into it. Another update in the same month, must be some kind of record. So enough of me, read and review.

**SenkiroWolf:** _My, we are blood thirsty. We still need Javaris to fulfill his role and then he can die a horrible and slow death. That much I can promise you._

**Possumpie:** _I do wonder myself some times. Or at least wonder no more for now!_

* * *

Chapter 10.

"What do you mean by that?" Natren glanced at Rebeka with a flicker of suspicion in his eyes as she folded her hands behind her.

"All I was saying that the area is no longer for public use." She shrugged her shoulders as she rubbed her toe into the ground before tilting her head to glance up at her brother.

"But no formal request has been put in for it?" He scratch at his chin as he clucked his tongue for a moment. His eyes filled with disconcerting feeling at this newest announcement of hers. Only she knew what was going on in that devious brain of hers. He slightly narrowed his eyes as he lifted his brow up at her in a very meaningful way.

"I don't care." She crossed her arms as she pouted out her bottom lip. "See me not caring." He snorted at her overdone innocent look.

"Oh, yes. Very convincing, Rebeka." He screwed his nose up at her as she poked her tongue out at him. "Try to be more mature about this." Folding his arms over his chest as he leaned back against the wall. No matter how many times they would have this discussion would remain to be seen as he silently blew a long-suffering sigh out. But she was still his sister and her happiness did matter to him in some ways. She was just being most unreasonable about this latest request of hers.

"Huh-ha." She muttered under her breath as she moved closer to poke him in the ribs. "But that has always been my spot." She whined with each breath that she took. How could she explain what the area really meant for her. The freedom that she craved when she could not get it else where. That was her thinking spot.

"You can not just claim the land itself." Natren tried to reason as a look of mutiny entered her eyes as she realised that he was not going to help her with her newest mission. "And soon, you will have other things to worry and fret yourself over." A bland smile touched his mouth before he pulled it back into a straight line again.

"But that is a death sentence." Rebeka stomped her foot in a fit of temper. She longed to release her pent up frustration in a much more violent way but what with every one keeping a close eye upon her. She settled for a very unfeminine snarl. "And you damn well know that."

"So why have you not tried talking to father about it?" His brow lifting up at her unladylike snort. Holding his hands up in surrender as she advanced upon him. "I know, okay." He continued to hold his hands up as fire flashed from her eyes. "But I am not the enemy here, sister dearest."

"I know, but I feel like ripping some thing apart with my bare hands." She snapped as she turned her head away from Natren. "It is so hard to consigned oneself to a life of servitude when she doesn't even like the master."

"Surely, you don't see yourself like that." He whispered as he bent his head to get a closer look at her eyes as she clenched them shut against his invasion. She did not want to show how much that little admittance had cost her.

"And how am I meant to see myself?" Her brow shot up as her nostrils flared all the while, she was mutilating her inner mouth with frustration. "That is not what I had envisioned myself to be." She sighed quietly before she turned away from him. A sense of hopelessness filling her soul as she struggle to contain the mounting emotions that were flooding her body.

"But I thought all females wanted to be a mother?" He tilted his head as he struggled to keep up with his sister's mental wanderings.

"What ever gave you that absurd idea?" Rebeka screeched as she swung around and placed her hands upon her hips. "I had planned maybe one day with the life companion that I had chosen for myself." Her eyes flaring again as she pursed her mouth to say a scathing remark but chose to with hold it. Swallowing it as she turned back around. She really needed to get out of the building.

"Rebeka." Natren called out from behind her as she stopped for a moment and shook her head before heading over to the front doors.

"Don't, Natren. Allow me the time to come to terms for my own life." She called over her shoulder just as she stepped through the opened door way. There was no one to save her from this. Her shoulders slumping as soon as she was out of eye sight. She needed to be somewhere high to think. Away from all that was happening. And she just knew of the spot that would help her.

* * *

Rebeka lifted her face to the sky as soon as she made her way from the confining walls. A long suffering sigh leaving her lips as she closed her eyes against the warmth that the suns offered. Peeling her lids open as she made a decision and pointed her feet towards the forest. Glancing around her as she stepped through the forest, feeling the pulling need to be deep within it today. Stopping as she allowed the vibrations and scents to wash over her as she turned suddenly to the left and trotted off.

Walking for a little while before she came to a complete stop in front of an old tree as she glanced around the base of it. Smiling slightly as a fond memory was brought to the fore of her mind as she glance at the ladder that still cling to the tree after so many years. Grabbing hold of the rope as she started to pull herself up until she was able to use the branches instead of the childhood tool. Gripping the vines as she struggled with each foot that she cleared. Pushing herself to go further upwards until some thing deep inside her told her to stop. Glancing around herself as she could see the valley that she had just walked through. Her stomach growled as she spied the fruit that hang on the vine, so tantalising, just out of reach.

Closing her eyes as she struggled to contain her heart rate, she reached forward to grab the fruit. Feeling the furry skin as it gentle brushed her fingertips, smiling sharply as she pierce her nails into the tender flesh. A triumphant cry leaving her lips as she sunk her teeth into the delicacy. Her eyes closing at the pleasure of the sweet sugar juice running down the back of her throat as she sighed with a little more contentment. Shifting back in her seat as she surveyed all that that her family had held for so many generations. She wondered if it was really possible that she would be able to leave. Snorting at herself for her very foolish thoughts.

She knew that Javaris was a possessive sort of master and she did not really want to have any thing to do with him. But she could not put her finger on what was exactly wrong with him, Sure he had attract her at one point in her younger years but not now. She was so deep in though that she did not hear the rustling of the leaves nor the soft purring sound that followed it.

* * *

"She did what?" Mairk's voice bellowed across the hallway from his study as Natren almost cringe with the tonal variations that it held. Thankful that he was not in Rebeka's shoes, he chuckled before walking away.

"Wonder what she did now?" Kitrual grunted as they lingered around the door. Waiting for the High Elder to leave the building. Shaking his head before leaning it back against the wall.

"Anything is possible with that female." Triw'per snorted as he glanced over at his friend before nodding towards the open doorway. "What do you say?"

"Soon." His head tilted to the side as he belatedly eavesdropped in at the conversation that was happening in the next room. "It seems that she is more surprising then I would have originally thought." He muttered softly as he glanced once more at Triw'per who was watching the trees sway with the breeze.

"Do I even want to know what she has done this time?" Triw'per spared him a quick look before staring once more outside. He was still smarting slightly from their previous engagement of words.

"It is quite funny." Kitrual chuckled as he shook his head. "I think, if I have heard right. That the little female laid a challenge upon our High Elder." His shoulders shaking as he tried to contain his laughter in his chest.

"She did what?" Triw'per shouted as he glanced in disbelief at Kitrual. "Even I am not that stupid to do that and live to tell the tale." He shuddered at the thought.

"Shh, big mouth." Kitrual glared at him as he shook his head and rolled his eyes. Both freezing as the study door suddenly opened and Segl'tank's head appeared through the door way as he turned his head to glare at them. Motioning for them to leave with a cutting motion under his chin to help them on the way out.

* * *

Moving slowly between the trees as they continued to search for the perfect sparring grounds. It had seem like an age that they were able to do any form of stress relief. Kitrual held up a finger as he spied a clearing ahead of them. Glancing over towards Triw'per for his approval which he gave it in a whole hearted nod towards the spot. A quick scan of the area revealed that they would not be interrupted by nothing to dangerous.

"That feels good." Triw'per purred as he shacked his sandals off his feet.

"I agree." Kitrual's own clawed toes digging into the ground beneath them. "Beats the feel of metal underneath them." He chuckled as he enjoyed the blades of grass poking and tickling between them as he moved the digits over the grass.

"I almost forgot what pleasure this is." His hand reaching up towards his shoulder guard. His talon flicking at a catch. Holding it in hand as he removed it from his shoulders. "Where should I put this?" He glanced around the area until he made his decision and placed it gently on the ground without damaging any of the mechanisms.

"I would say anywhere." Kitrual grunted as he doubled over to remove his shin guards. "You would think that the armour would be more easier to remove!" He growl lowly as his talon was snagged on the catch.

"Only you seem to have trouble with it." Triw'per chuckled at the black look that he was getting from behind the mask. "Hey, I was only saying." Ducking his head from the small rock that Kitrual had picked up and thrown at his head.

"That is still not making it any better." Kitrual hissed as he went back to struggling with the catches.

"Do you really need my help?" Triw'per crooned as he unhooked his hoses to his mask. The air jettison into the atmosphere as he moved his hands to the front. The popping sound was the only other indication that the mask had been removed.

"Don't come anywhere near me with that face." Kitrual retorted as he finally slipped the shin guards off. "One only knows where it has been." Quickly removing his own mask before flaring his mandibles out. His tongue poking out through his sharp canine fangs.

"You have been around the oomans too much." Triw'per shook his head as he circled around the clearing.

"Blame your sister for that one." Kitrual chuckled as he set his mask down and rolled his shoulders. Creaking his neck as he realigned his bones and muscles.

"That is still disgusting." Triw'per glared over to Kitrual before completing the same ritual.

"Should hear it when I pop my back."

"Remind me again why we are friends?' Triw'per muttered as he moved to one side of the clearing. Stretching his arms out in a mock challenge.

"Because I am the only one stupid enough to put up with you." Kitrual tilted his head to the side before he threw a kiss at Triw'per. Making Triw'per huff as he threw a look at him before allowing a little growl to rumble his chest. Without warning he suddenly charged at Kitrual, sweeping him into a bear hug around the waist as they spun around on the heels of their feet.

"You will pay for that remark." Triw'per hissed under his breath.

"Keep telling yourself that!" Kitrual grunted as he lifted his elbow to jam it into the middle of his back as his knee extended to deliver a harsh counter attack into Triw'per's ribs. Using the momentum to swipe out at Triw'per chest with one hand as he pushed him away with the other.

"Ooaf!" Triw'per muttered as he landed upon his back, looking up at the sky. Drawing a deep breath before he rolled over to his side and pushed his way back to his feet. "That was a lucky shot!" He taunted as they started to circle once more around each other.

"Whatever." Kitrual rolled his eyes as he smirked at his companion. Swiping every now and again with his hands.

"What are you doing?" Triw'per flared his mandibles in mock anger as he continued to watch with a weariness that was slowly building in his system. "Are we going to continue to circle each other?"

"Mo." Kitrual snorted as he stomped forward, grabbing onto Triw'per shoulders as he shoved a foot behind his friend's leg, jerking Triw'per backwards before attempting to pull him off balance.

"Not that again." Triw'per snarled as he shoved his hands between Kitrual arms and forced his hands away from his shoulders as he crouched lower to the ground. Hearing a series of resounding cracks from above their heads. Looking upwards as they heard a cry as they watch a body pummel quickly down to the ground.

* * *

I knew that it would one day be the death of me but for some strange reason, I had always enjoyed myself up in the crowns of the towering trees. It seemed to me as if the world could not hurt you if you were far enough away from it. And I needed it now more then ever before. Laying back as I tasted the sweetest nectar on my tongue. Minding my own business when out of no where, Partial leaped out and landed on my chest. Her tongue swiping along my cheek, before she sat back onto her haunches. I could almost swear that she had a smile plastered onto her face as her tongue rolled around her mouth. Chuckling as I leaned forward to scratch her ears. A pitiful whining sound emitted from her chest as she tried to shove her whole head into my chest, forcing me back further along the branch. My hands slipping along the rough bark before my fingertips touched nothing but air.

"Partial." I growled deeply within my throat as I forced myself to push her out of the way, so I was able to perched myself more securely on the branch. "Are you trying to kill me today?" Groaning as she whined again at me. Flopping my head to my chest as I puffed a breath through my stiff lips. "Never mind." Rolling my eyes as I glanced down at the bark, idly I was starting to pick at it. Swallowing another groan as I pulled my hands into my lap when my fingers came away with the strings intertwined them.

Thump, thump, thump, thump. The echoing of Partial's tail whacked against the tree as she waited impatiently for me to gather what she wanted. In which case is mighty hard when you do not actually own the beast but interact with it out in the wild. Reaching forward to run my hands over her fuzzy coat as I stroke her fur with a sigh of contentment upon my lips.

"What am I going to do?" I cried as I buried my face into her warm fur. Laying on my side as I continued to gaze up towards the stars as the sky started to fade into dusk. I must admit that this time of day was always my favourite. Curling up my knees as I continued to ponder the newest development of my life. It seems that where I went, they were always around. It was getting beyond frustrating. It was getting down right annoying in my books.

Flipping over onto my other side as I laughed soundlessly at my own misfortunes. Maybe I had done some misdeed back in my past to deserve what was heading my way. Shaking my head as I stared out at the leaves before the sound of voices reached my ears. Sitting so high in the canopy, the ground sounds very rarely reached this level. So my only thoughts that who ever it is, was being loud. Peaking my interest as I crawled over to the edge and tried vainly to peer down to the levels below. Feeling myself slipping as my hands grazed along the bark. Partial growling as she lunged forward, using her teeth in an attempt to pull me back onto the branch as a loud renting of fabric echoed through the air before I felt the weightlessness of me free falling to the ground.

* * *

"Watch out below!" Rebeka hallowed as she used the protruding branches in the hope that would slow down her rapid descend. The sounds of Partial jumping from branch to branch echoed in her ears as she closed her eyes in preparation of her body hitting the hard ground below. Sucking in a deep breath as her feet hit the dirt, allowing her knees to buckle under the strain as she forced her body to double over to make herself tumble along the ground. Coming to a panting halt in front of her audience, closing her eyes as she groaned before laying still to catch her much needed breath.

"**What is wrong with her?**" Triw'per glanced towards the trees that they had just seen her descend from. The purple feline bounding down with more agile grace then Rebeka used. Making a very impressive entrance with a snarl and a swish of her tail as she stood over her mistress' prone form.

"**I think that she is just plain crazy myself.**" Kitrual traced her path before glancing back down onto the female that laid there, breathing heavily. "**Maybe we should help her?**" He tilted his head before glancing back up into the trees. He resisted the urge to scratch his head as he continued ponder over her sudden intrusion.

"**That is the funniest thing you have said all day.**" Triw'per guffawed as he wrapped his arms around his mid-section. Bending over as he glanced once more at Kitrual as he folded his arms over his chest. His mandibles clicking upon themselves before he suddenly reached out and cuffed him. "**What was that for?**"

"**Felt like it.**" Kitrual stared at him for a moment longer before trotting over to where Rebeka still laid upon the ground. Her chest rising and falling with each breath that she took as she guardedly watched him move towards her. "Are you alright?' He asked as he squatted down on the ground just above her right shoulder. Batting away the annoying feline as she snapped at him to stay away.

"Yeah, think so." Rebeka nodded her head lightly as she levered herself onto her elbows before running a quick mental check down her body. Nodding her head again as she tested her toes and legs before pushing herself into a more upright position. Rubbing at her forehead as she turned her gaze back up the way she came. "That's quite a way." She muttered under her breath as she inhaled sharply at the sudden pain in her palms. She had completely forgotten about her injured hands as she noticed the splinters and swelling for the first time.

"What made you decide to jump?" Kitrual asked as he shifted around to sit upon the ground. Bending a knee and propping his forearm upon it as he leaned forward slightly to watch her through narrowed eyes. His mandibles tapping together in deep thought as Triw'per groaned loudly before settling himself onto his back. Crossing his ankles as he shoved his hands behind his head. Almost smirking as he turned his attention to what the female would say.

"Who said anything about jumping?" She quirk her brow as she gazed at his skin colouring. Chuckling silently at what the High Elder had said to her at an earlier time. It was true, they could all look alike in some way or other. Shrugging her shoulders as she turned her gaze back onto her battered hand. Using her fingernails as pliers, she tried to remove the more bigger splinters. Growling in sheer frustration as they slipped once more off again.

"So do you randomly fall out of trees then?" He smirked at the light blush on her cheeks, as she shoved her hair behind her ear. A look of defiance in her eyes as she grinned wickedly before shaking her head.

"No." She chuckled before she flared her eyes for a moment. "If that was the case, I would have found a bigger branch to climb." Her lips tugged as she struggled to with-hold the smirk that threatened to break out. A frown marring her brow as she felt a splinter shift to dig deeper into her flesh. "I am not that bad." Haunching her body over as she glanced at the offending splinter.

"Let me have a look!" Kitrual quickly grew tired of her constant fussing as she continued the slow attempts at removing the splinters with minimum success. Gently tugging her off balance as he softly gripped her wrist, opening her palm up for his inspection in one fluid movement. A stunned expression sat on her face before a look of weariness entered her eyes.

"What are you doing?" Rebeka voice rang out sharply as she continued gazed at the male in front of her.

"Nothing." He could have bitten his tongue with what he really wanted to say but she was looking like she was going to faint at any moment without any warning. She raised her brows at him as she continued to watch with some weariness about her.

"Don't worry to much, little one." His fingers flickered over her palm. It was not really that damage, but it was a going to be a nuisance as he shook his head at her disapproving reaction.

"You don't exactly inspire confidence and trust." Her eyes roving over his face, down his body to rest at the mountain of metal that laid to the side of them.

"I don't bite." He smirked at her. One could say that about his species.

"Much." Triw'per snorted as he shifted in his place.

"**Want to throw me that medic pack?**" Kitrual pointed at the pack that rested among the mountain of metal.

"**Why are you healing her?**" Triw'per reached above his head to retrieve the item that Kitrual wanted. Shifting until he rested on upon an elbow, he threw the pack at Kitrual's head. "**Seems a waste to me.**" He murmured before laying back down again.

"**You would think that.**" Kitrual snorted as he caught the projectile. "This will sting for a little while longer." He grab hold of her hand as he laid the kit upon his thigh, pushing the button to open it. Her brows lifted into her hairline as she stare at the assortment of different instruments that rested in the medical compartments.

"Don't they get in the way?" Her eyes darting over the tools before resting once more on his talon hands. His brow drew down for a moment as he struggle to comprehend with what she had just said. Following her line of sight as he chuckled at her assumption of his own natural weapons. Understanding that she was trying to take her mind away from the situation

"No more then your own." He shrugged a shoulder before he picked up a long syringe that held some greenish blue fluid in it. Examining where it was best to administrate the antibodies, he pinched her upper thigh together before slowly inserting the needle into her flesh. Making her cringe as it went in.

"What is that stuff?" Rebeka gritted through her teeth as she felt him slowly pull it back out. The stuff highly stung as she glanced distrustfully at him. She silently cursed him for not moving any faster.

"Medicine." He answered vaguely as he started to flick through until his talons hit the instrument that he was searching for. He smirked as he pulled the odd shaped tweezers.

"Oh no." Rebeka glanced askance at the instrument that he held. "That'll look like it'll hurt." She whimpered as he pulled a palm closer to his warm body. He struggled to contained the smirk that threatened at the futile attempts of her trying to extracted her hand from his grasp.

"Stop moving." He finally snapped at her. "Do you want it to get infected?" He glanced down at her from under his heavy brow. A grim expression in his eyes as he all but snarled at her. Daftly pulling the last splinter from her hand, holding it up for her to see. Placing the tweezers back, he uncap a tube of substance as Rebeka quickly snapped her hand back towards her body. Cradling it to her chest as she watched him with utter distrustfulness this time.

"It will help with the healing process." He soothed as he held a dab of blue paste on his fingertip. Stretching her palm as he placed the healing cream onto her numerous scratches. Rebeka closed her eyes as she grunted through the searing pain. "**Such a brave one**." He continued to watch her as her lips compressed together tighter, turning the edges to a paler colour. Resisting the urge to pat her head as she bowed it towards her chest.

"**She looks like she is ready to explode**." Triw'per commented dryly as he cracked open an eye to watch the show with ever-increasing interest.

"**I would not be surprised if she did.**" Kitrual cringed as he would have readily admitted that he would have been roaring his lungs out by now. The stuff was pure torture but it worked. And that was good enough for them.

"You have to breath some time." Triw'per sat up as he poked Rebeka in the side of the ribs.

"Owwie!" Rebeka screamed as she narrowed her eyes at the other male as he sat smugly there on the ground.

"**Do I want to really know why you did that?**" Kitrual glanced over to his friend as he swiftly applied the rest of the healing balm to her other hand. Her eyes flaring before narrowing back down into pain.

"**It seem like the thing to do.**" Triw'per shrugged his shoulder before moving away from the now fuming female.

"**You astound me with your high intelligence sometimes.**" Kitrual muttered darkly as he continued to glare down at the hand that he held.

"**What do you mean by that?**" Triw'per flared his lower mandibles as he pushed himself into a more upright position.

"**It means that you have to grow up some time.**" He snorted as he too sat straighter upon the ground. "**You are always doing foolish things.**" Stretching his mandibles out as he slitted his eyes down.

"**I grew up and earned my mark.**" Triw'per struggle to retain his anger.

"**There is more to life than that.**" Kitrual folded his arms as he stared down his best friend. He was growing tired of always having this argument.

"**Females.**" He shot back without thought.

"**There is just no help for you, Triw'per.**" Kitrual groaned as he buried his head within his hands.

"**Mo.**" He chuckled as Kitrual gave a whining sound in the back of his throat.

"Umm. . ." Rebeka glanced between the two males at the strange sounds that they were emitting. "Have you finished?" She moved her head to the side as she flared her eyes before narrowing them down into slits as she swore that they started to laugh at her.

"It's never finish." Triw'per smirked at her before he settled against the trunk. His fingers playing with the blades of grass at his side. Tilting his head as he studied the small female that sat to the side of his hunt brother. For such a fragile looking creature, she could really take a beating. He snorted at the direction of his own thoughts. Pulling his mandibles closer together as a frown appeared upon her face. "What?"

"Doesn't that hurt?" She examined his face closer as the tusks tapped out a rhythm. "And I though that the Yautja's didn't have music of any description." She tilted her head backwards as she glanced up at the darkening sky.

"We do." Kitrual nodded as he too glanced up at the black vast of space. "It's just we don't hear it that often. Now take the ooman's, they make recordings of it and other things as well." He chuckled deeply as a memory formed in his mind. "My mother had a beautiful voice. She would sing us pups to sleep at night."

"**It's such a shame about yours.**" Triw'per blinked at him innocently.

"That is just so wrong." Rebeka glanced over to him. "Even I did not fall for that one." Shaking her head as she pulled her knees to her chest, wrapping her arms around them. "I would not really know my mother's voice. I have vague memories at the best of times." Rebeka was quiet for a moment longer before she stood up. Wiping her hands down her thighs as she made her way to the edge of the clearing. "It's been a somewhat pleasure." She smiled sadly before with a wave of her hand she left them alone again. "Thanks for the doctoring." She whispered over her shoulder as she moved through the trees.

"That was a strange experience." Triw'per muttered as he pushed himself into a standing position.

"We should head back. You know how my uncle gets if I am not back on time." Kitrual sighed before he stood up as well. Stretching his muscles before shifting through the mountain of metal to strap his equipment back on.

"Yeah, should get the pup back." Triw'per sniggered as he step out of range.

"Just remember who got you off kitchen duties." Kitrual smirked as he laid his hands on his hips. "You know that I am good."

"And full of yourself." Triw'per retorted

"Takes one to know one." Kitrual shoved him as he chuckled softly before he stepped through the tree line at the edge of the clearing. "Come on, race you back." He challenge as he pumped his legs into a trot before breaking out into a jog. Taunting him each step as they made their way back to the ship.

* * *

So yeah, let's throw another spanner in the works. Please review, ya know ya wanna!

So until next time, have a good one! ;D


	11. Chapter 11

So here is the new chapter. I did not realise that I was doing a fortnightly update. So I figured that I would update this first before heading over to High In The Heavens to finish off the chapter that I had started a while ago. This is by no means dead and buried, and if anything, I would say that it starting to heat up a little. I will be concentrating on the friendship between Kitrual and Rebeka for the next couple of chapters. This is needed before you go and roll your eyes. So just grin and bare with me as the plot thickens more. There is all possibly that rating will be lifted soon. You have been warned, so keep an eye on it. So enough of me, onto the story!

**Possumpie:** _Oh, yeah. But I hate to see the remains when she does. Keep reading!_

**kitten cup:** _My first death threat. Here ya go!_

Please read and review. I own nothing but my clothing and my characters._  
_

* * *

Chapter 11.

Allowing my fingers to dance over the dusty tombs as I smiled at the little time that I had spent with the two young Yautja males. My mind dancing over the conversation and the healing moments. It had astounded me that they could be so gentle when the tomb that I had started to browse had said differently. Hence the reason as to why I was searching for the missing tomb. Laughing lightly as my eyes narrowing before shaking my head. It was not in this section, breathing a sigh of disappointment as I gentle brushed along the spines. My fingers smudged with the dirt as I rubbed them together. Clucking my tongue to the roof of my mouth as I stood and contemplated as to where it come have been.

"Now, where was that tomb?" I murmured to myself as I clicked my fingers together. Tapping my forehead in the vain hope that the book would magically appear as I made my way over towards the desk. Spinning around as to where the ladder stood silently, almost like it was mocking me. I could see that it had been repaired since the last time that I had visited my personal sanctuary. I made a mental note to consult my father about the cleanliness of the library.

Grunting at this thought before I bunched my skirts into my fist. It stood tall and straight as I slowly moved towards it with trepidation beating in my bosom. Thinking back to my almost near fall send my poor heart into an utter complete halt. Chewing my bottom lip as I continued to stare between the ladder and my quarry. Weighing up which was the less of the two evils. I did not fancy being stuck back up in the air again. But it seem that just might be the way things were. Groaning at the shelf that it was tucked away on. Grabbing hold of the sides as it lightly started to groan as I placed more pressure onto the aging wood.

"I am not that heavy." Muttering under my breath as I tried to still my rapidly beating heart. I have a great fear of rickety old ladders, see the instability of the object that makes me very nervous to use. Now a tree, that I do not mind climbing. I can a bundle of contradictions at times, but that was some thing I would chose to deal at a much later date, if at all. "Here we are."

My fingers touching the top as I tried to pry it away from it's resting place. Having no luck as it only jerked a few centimetres before stopping again. Tilting my head to the side as I felt the ladder shudder underneath me, I reached again for the tomb. I swore that it was mocking me with every little millimetre that I could pry it out. And with each fresh jerk, the ladder would shudder more. I tried so hard not to stare at the ground but it's such a strange compulsion that you have to look down, no matter how afraid you get.

"Oh, my!" I gulped as I realised that I had some how managed to climb to the fourth top rung. It was such a long way down to the ground as the ladder gave a final death shudder. It was tearing itself into two as I closed my eyes, and did the only next best option I had at the time. I jumped from the ladder to land some where between the floor and the ceiling. "Oaff. . ." I cried as I suddenly hit a very solid wall of invisible air. My brows drawn together at this fact before I felt the encroaching darkness suck me into its healing mists.

* * *

"What do you mean that it was cut?" A quiet voice could be heard on the fringes of her conscience as she draw a deep breath in. Running a mental check down her body as she laid there waiting for some thing to start hurting. Her eyes flickered opened before closing on a groan again.

"Wait, she is coming around again." Another voice quietly stated before she felt a warm hand touch her brow. _What had been cut?_ She thought groggily as she opened her eyes again. Shrieking at the male that stood over her.

"Back away from her slowly, Yijp'tu." Crossing her eyes as she blinked furiously to bring him back into focus again. His shape becoming sharper with each passing moment. Struggling to sit up as she rubbed at her eyes, only to get an admonishing hiss for doing it.

"Yeah, yeah." She grumbled as she was helped into a more vertical position. Blinking again as the shapes started to form into two different forms. "That was a ride." Rebeka joked as she shook her head before looking over at the ladder.

"You could have broken your fool neck, Rebeka." Mairk surged to his feet before stomping to stand in front of her. Glaring down as she brushed her fingers through her hair before shaking her head at him.

"Wasn't my fault, father." She murmured in a low volume as she bit the inside of her cheek. Scratching her head as she continued to glance at the toppled ladder. Considering the newness of some of the wood. Her gaze was once more on her father as she was shook from her thoughts.

"What was the last thing that you remember, Rebeka?" He brushed his hands through his hair as he tired to slow down his rapidly beating heart. The way that things were going, he would be dead before he discovered any thing.

"Let's see!" She retorted back with a slightly hurt pitch to her voice. "I was looking for a tomb that I had started to read some time back. Climbed the ladder, and it broke. A cracking sound was all the warning that I got and did the only logical thing, and jump. Landed some where between the ground and ceiling." A small smile pulled at her lips before she curled them into her mouth at her father's withering glare. Crossing her arms over her chest as she waited for him to digested that information.

"You have no idea as to how it happened?" His brow rose at her snort and quick shake of her head.

"Like I would want to injury myself."

"I was just saying." His look meaningful as he continued to watch Rebeka. "You never know about these things."

"I would ran to the mountains before doing that." She snarled as she finally got his meaning.

"What do you mean between the floor and ceiling?" A look of concentration on his face as he thought it over in his head.

"Exactly that." Rebeka smirked before she slowly climbed to her feet. "I think I will retire to my room for the rest of the day." She glanced once again at the ladder. Shaking her head before she headed towards the book that laid forgotten in the middle of the room. "Maybe this day will get better with time." Bending down to retrieve the tomb from the ground, tucking it under her arm before making her way to the doorway. "Good day, gentleman."

* * *

The air held a certain expectation to it as I continued to glance out from behind the heavy drapes. I was almost expecting to be marched back to my father for more of an explanation then the brief one that I had given him. A slight shuddering of my shoulders was the only indication that I was holding my laughter in as I glanced down to the grounds. Huffing my breath as I moved away. I had a sudden impulse to open my balcony doors to the breeze that the gently swaying trees told me that was there. Grasping hold of the door handle, I turned it and flung the doors open. A blast of hot air assaulted me as I continued to watch the setting suns. The glittering of the stars started to dot along the velvet blackness of space.

"There you be, Mistress Rebeka." Breatice broke through the suddenly eerie silence of the sleeping chambers. Making me jumped at her sudden appearance in the doorway.

"What is it now?" I breathed deeply before I spun around to stare at her.

"Your father has requested your presence down in the study." Breatice eyed the gown that I wore.

"I knew it was only a matter of time." I muttered under my breath as I pulled my gown down.

"Are you trying to vex your father?" Breatice rolled her eyes as she came forward to fluff my pillows. I stared at her as she fidgeted with for a moment longer. A long-suffering sigh on her lips.

"No." I grumbled as I bit my tongue from revealing to much. "I just wish that it would not lay upon my shoulders." I breathed deeply before moving back into the room. My eyes turned outside for a brief moment. Pulling at my day dress over my head before pulling a clean garment upon my body. Breatice lightly brushed my hair before stepping back to admire her handy work.

"Have you told your feeling to your father?" Breatice sighed softly as she plucked at the pleats. "There, you are most beautiful in this one."

"That is one hard-headed man that I know of." I glanced back at myself in the mirror. "I tried. . . but I think that some thing is wrong with him, of course." I breathed deeply as I swept my hair up into a ponytail. "That'll have to do for now." I muttered before turning back around to Breatice.

"How do you come by that assumption?" Her eyes widen as I grimaced at her.

"Some thing in the air, may perhaps." Brushing off the non-existent dust as I refused to look at her. "I should leave now. Make sure that the fires are stoke in here." A frown marred my brow as I thought about what I had nearly said in there. I think that was actually the first time that I may had mention my concerns about my father's health to some one. And it scared me.

"Night, Beka." Joye called out from the door way of her room.

"Sleep tightly, Joye." Rebeka smiled softly at her younger sister.

"Can we go to the pools tomorrow, please Rebeka?" Her eyes wide with her pleading as I hid the smile that threaten to break across my lips.

"We'll see." I murmured as I continued to walk on by. Breathing in deeply as I laid my hand upon the bannister. I was enjoying the cooling wood under my palm as I glanced down into the foyer. Some times I just wanted to take off into the mountains. Stuffing that dream into the back of my mind as I started down the stairs.

"Rebeka, wait. . ." I screech as I turned around and lost my footing. Feeling the sharp edges dig into my backside as I slide the rest of the way down them. "For me." He finished softly as a look of horror overcame his face. "Are you alright?" He bounded down the stairs two at a time to reach my side.

"Did you get that?" Triw'per chuckled as they rounded the corner.

"Please let me, just die from the shame and I will be a very happy person." I muttered as I continued to flick my gaze between Dye and the Yautjas that seem to be making the palace their home.

"Are you alright?" Dye enquired again. I looked at him with a scathing glare as I lift my left eyebrow in disbelief to his question. I had just twisted my ankle and then slide down sixteen steps. Yep, I was just as peachy as one could get.

"No."

"That does look quite painful." Kitrual muttered as he scanned my ankle.

"What a speculate descend may I add." Triw'per shoulders twitched as he bowed his head for a moment. "Better then the last one." He finished off as he chuckled at my murderous glare that I shot at him.

"And if looks could kill. . ."

"Every one would be dead." I muttered darkly under my breath aiming my gaze at him directly. "You first."

"In your dreams." Triw'per crowed as he stepped to the side as Kitrual swiped at his head.

"You don't want to know what I dream about!" I muttered with a curl to my lips as I struggled to stand up. Only to fall back onto my abused behind. "I should never have come down." I groaned as the throbbing pain started in my posterior.

"And down you did." Triw'per rubbed it in more.

"Shut up." I closed my eyes as I drew a deep calming breath in.

"Here let me help." Dye offered his hand as I glanced between him and the stairs railing.

"Dye." I whispered as I shook my head no at him. "I think that you have been helpful enough."

"Rebeka." Mairk stood in the shadows as his gaze flicked over the situation. "Rebeka."

"Was not my fault this time." I stared at him as I chewed my bottom lip. I glanced over towards Dye. "I was kind of startled when I lost my footing."

"It was my fault, Sire." Dye bowed low as he turned to face his king. "I was visiting with Natren this evening." A slight flush on his neck as he quickly cleared his throat. "I was about to wish Rebeka my heartfelt congratulations on her upcoming bonding."

"Is that all?" Mairk asked as he strode forward. Dye quickly nodded his head in the affirmative as he took a step backwards. Making Mairk glare at him for his actions. Dye gulped before taking a hesitant step forward.

"**Is that correct, Triw'per?**" Stegl'tank melded out from the shadows.

"**Yes, High Elder.**" His hand reached up and unhooked his hoses before pulling his mask from his face. Stretching his mandibles as he handed the mask over for inspection. "**It was recorded.**"

"Must be really cramped under there?" Rebeka's idle question broke the tense atmosphere.

"More then you think, little one." Stegl'tank emotionless mask glanced at her for a moment before he turned over to his gauntlet. Flicking at a couple of switches, before he pulled a wire out from an opening. Connecting to it, he downloaded the footage from the memory banks. "**That is all.**" He dismissed the two young warriors as he handed the mask back over again.

"Rebeka?" Mairk glanced at me with a look of disappointment in his eyes.

"What father?" I breathed softly as I knew that I had disappointed him again. Some how I had managed it again.

"Leave her be!" Stegl'tank murmured as his shoulders shook with suppressed laughter. "It was not her fault but just an unfortunate accident." Shaking his head as he glanced once more at me again. "It is not her day, today." He switched off the replay and tucked it away for later amusement.

"So, what should I do with you, Dye?" Mairk stroke his chin before rolling his eyes. Before giving a gruffly offered "Dismiss." Watching his form departing rather rapidly out the door.

"That was not nice, father." I chided him with a smile upon my face. The pain down to a dulling throb. That I could bare with some dignity.

"It was the least I could do." He smirked at me before winking. Crossing his arms over his chest as he glanced down at me. "Looks like you are laid up for a couple of weeks." He hinted at me.

"That is just a crying shame." I murmured dryly as I held my arms out to my father. "Please, daddy?" I turned pleading eyes upon him.

"I can't." He whispered as he held a hand out to me. Placing my hand in his palm in a long time, I realised how much older my father was now. I glanced over his features taking the lines that bracketed around his eyes and mouth. The new indented crease lines on his forehead. His strength in his grip had lessen a lot over the years. I blinked back a sudden need to burst into tears. I was slowly losing my father. "Hey, little one." Mairk held my chin in his fingers as his index softly stroked my cheek. "Everything will be fine." He whispered as he nuzzled my forehead with his.

"I know, father." I was slowly dying inside as he pulled me into his embrace. Standing there for the longest of time as he stroke my back as I wept into his shoulder. "But it doesn't make the knowledge any easier to bare." I gave a wobbly smile before wiping the tears away.

"I wish there was another way." A deep well of regret was held within the words that he had uttered. "Never fear the future. You just don't know what it will bring." He patted my shoulder before getting his shirt to wipe the tears that still streamed down my face. "Come I'll help up stairs and sit on the terrace to enjoy the night air." Mairk smiled softly at me before placing his arm to help guide and support to my bed chambers.

* * *

Stegl'tank glanced around the empty room as he backed out to allow the time Mairk needed with his daughter. A sudden pain filled his chest as he remembered his second eldest daughter before she died. Even after all this years, the mere thought of her, brought him to his knees. Shaking his massive head before turning around and walking over towards the door. Only to stop when a crackling sound echoed around the room.

"What have you determined, young one?" Stegl'tank breathed lightly as he slowly spun around to greet his second in command.

"I think that some thing is very much a foot here." He bowed his head slightly before straightening as he glanced at the High Elder in front of him.

"And what would make you say that?" Stegl'tank tilted his head to the side.

"No one is talking." He shrugged his massive shoulders before turning his head to the side. "There is an expecting air, High Elder."

"Like we are going to war with them, Elder General?" Stegl'tank sighed as he shook his head. This was going to be more difficulty then when it was first planned. "We have not hunted them and yet we are dealt this insult?"

"We are only known by our reputations." Steg'tank shrugged his shoulders. "And over the years that has proven to be the most difficult obstacle to over come." His chest heaving with a sigh as he clicked his mandibles in thought.

"There must be a way." Stegl'tank barked his frustration as he drove a fist into his open palm.

"Maybe it will be with their laws?" Steg'tank tilted his head to the side at the angry movements of the High Elder in front of him. He could feel his own body tensing up with each passing footstep.

"Fine, search for it that way." Stegl'tank muttered darkly. "I will speak with their ruler, even if he is knocking at death's door. Cetanu's calling is strong with that one."

"Should but take a couple of days to bypass their security system." Steg'tank glanced at the wall before quickly thumping his chest in farewell. "May Paya watch over you."

"Damn, insufferable pup." Stegl'tank hissed before chuckling at his actions. He had no choice but to wait for the information that Steg'tank would be able to unearth in his search. Groaning as he rubbed at his temples, he moved off to his ship. He could do with some c'ntlip really badly.

* * *

Hahaha, I am so evil! So until next time, have a good one! ;D


	12. Chapter 12

Here is the last chapter for the old year and a new one for the new year. Trust me to put it right on New Year's Day/Eve. Confusing, I know but it's just like that. I would also like to blame **blacktalon117** for the lateness of this chapter. I don't do plugs very well, but head over to **Ooman** for a really good read. Now, that I am up to speed with that story, I will continue with mine. So yeah, we are about a week off schedule but who is counting. And completely forget what I said about developing Kitrual and Rebeka's friendship. Read and you will get an inkling of what I am on about. So enough of me yapping, and in Pink's tradition of "Raise Your Glass." Let's get going. See ya all next year!

**Midnight Eternial:** _Love ya back. And since you asked so nicely. Enjoy!_

**P****ossumpie:**_ Why is it that every time I see your name, I think about food. Hmm, Strange! Anyway, everyone has a bad day and she should be no different. Strangely enough that is how I met my other half. Having a bad day._

**SenkiroWolf:** _Yes, every thing does look better with alcohol. I thought it a nice touch as a parent thing. Oops, did I just give way a secret? And you are forgiven for not reviewing on the last chapter. :D_

Own nothing worth mention. So please read and review._  
_

* * *

Chapter 12

Rebeka glanced out at the purpling sky as she sucked in a much needed breath. The one thing that she did love was the night sky as the suns set for the day and the stars dotted along the velvet blanket of night. A sigh left her lips as she shifted upon her bed. She could not feel the cooling breezes as the suns pulled their heat from the ground. It had been a rather hot year as she brushed her fingers along her comforter. Some thing was definitely in the night air as she could hear the servants and their families make preparations for the forthcoming celebration feast. She shuddered as to the occasion for it.

"Come on, Mistress." Breatice bustled into the chambers as Rebeka rolled her eyes at the flustered woman.

"I don't even know why everyone is in a complete uproar." Snorting through her nose before she blew a tendril of hair out of her face. She swung her legs to the side of the bed as she shuffled her backside closer to side as she tested her ankle.

"Is it still tender?" Breatice glanced at the offending limb. "I don't have anything on me that will help with it. I only hope that the time spent off it will be all the help that it needs." Her hands bracketing her amble hips as she clucked her tongue before shaking her head.

"I know. It was such a pain." Rebeka muttered under her breath as she felt the sudden urge to strangle Dye for it. Three days restricted to one's bed makes a very unhappy female. Her mouth curling tightly as she pushed herself onto her feet. Only feeling a slight pulling twinge to the area.

"Well, may you now be more careful on those blasted steps." Breatice huffed as she shuffled around the room. Rebeka tilted her head to the side as she watched the older woman for a moment longer.

"What is wrong with you?" Rebeka asked gentle as she slowly approached the shuddering figure.

"Nothing but a good sleep won't fix." A brief smile touched her lips as she turned away. "We have to organise what you are wearing." She shuffle painfully over to the wardrobe.

"Some thing light and flimsy, I think." Rebeka tapped her upper lip with her nails. "Even though it is considerable cooler at night but it is warm enough." Cupping her chin as she ran through her choice of fabrics.

"The black with the ruby borders." Breatice reached forward and gently tugged the outfit from its hanger. The fabric bending and shifting through the air as it moved with her.

"It's very empt to what I will be attending." Rebeka smiled ferally as her fingers brushed over the silk fabric. "I am so glad that I designed this one." A look of pride in her eyes as she continued to admire the fine garment.

"Oh, yes." Breatice nodded her head in agreement as she placed the garment on the edge of the bed before she reached back in to snare the cloak that went with it. "I think there will be many an argument tonight." Breatice muttered under her breath as she turned to glanced at the young female that was almost like a daughter to her. Pride swelled in her bosom at the fierce expression in her eyes.

"I will bet that father will love that." Her smile widen as she threw her head back and laughed loudly at the images that raced through her mind.

"I swear you will be the death of him one day." Breatice gently chided as she started to gather Rebeka's undergarments.

"But not today." Rebeka muttered darkly as she shuddered at the thought of being tied to Javaris for life. "May some thing strike him down dead."

"Rebeka." Breatice looked shocked by what had just slipped out of her mouth.

"Not father but Javaris of course." Rebeka tapped her fingers as she debated with herself. "That male gives me the creepiest feeling on this planet." Shuddering for good measure. "It feels like my skin wants to crawl away and hide every time that he touches me. It's almost like he wishes me ill will." She chewed her bottom lip as she tugged at her ear before scratching it. "Like he wants to hurt father through me. But I am not that special."

"It could be you getting cold feet?" Breatice tilted her head as she continued to watch the nervous behaviour of Rebeka. "But I am starting to doubt that it was never there to begin with." She nodded in agreement as she shuffled over towards the fire. Beckoning the younger female to follow her. "Take a care and have a seat, young one."

"Breatice." Rebeka held her hand out as Breatice flapped her hand away. "What are you on about now?" Her brow furrowed as she moved to sit in the seat provided. Clearly baffled to this strange behaviour.

"I think it is about time you knew what really happened to your mother." Breatice whispered as she glanced around the room. "I had promise for some time now, not to say a thing to you until you were of an age to understand the implications of her actions." She drew a deep breath in as she started to get a far away look in her eye.

"Why now?" Rebeka blinked slowly as she stared at the woman in front of her. Her mind struggling to comprehend.

"Sh, child and all will be reveal." Breatice gathered her skirt about her as she settle into the chair behind her. "Your father will not like you knowing but if it helps, so be it." Closing her eyes as she pulled memories that were buried with the passing of time.

"She was really beautiful and so full of life. She was at least ten years younger then myself but that never stop us being friends. She came from a more prominent family then me. That was until she met Javaris' father, Kylean. And a more dashing figure if I ever seen one. We both fell in love with him and we thought it a great game." Breatice smiled gently as she clucked her tongue.

"Kylean, I thought he had died?" Rebeka leaned forward slightly in her seat. Her hair falling over her shoulder to rest upon her lap.

"Yes, but not before he sired Javaris." Breatice closed her eyes. "You see the rulers are only female on this planet but the males are here to protect and provide for the ruling female. The exception to that three hundred year rule is your father of course. You were too young to take over ruling as that would mean that you would have a life companion at a much younger age then is legally permitted."

"I think I am starting to see the problems now." Rebeka rubbed at her forehead. "That would mean that as soon as I have a life companion then my father is no longer ruler. And I am." She slumped back in her seat, astounded at this new tadbit of information. "And when would I found out about this?" She stroked her chin in deep thought. "And what has that to do with my mother?"

"When she died giving life to your sister, that was passed onto you. But you were just on the threshold into young womanhood. And I think that your father did not like the idea of you ruling at such a tender age. And that was before Javaris had set his eyes upon you."

"And so. . ." Rebeka trailed off as she shook her head. She did not really want this new impending responsibility. "Why not Joye?"

"She is too young but she is also the second daughter. The right went to you the day that you were conceived. She gave Natren to your father first. And for some one to protect you should you need it. And no one is better then a bigger brother." Holding her hands out as she gave a helpless shrug of her shoulders at the soundness of that particular logic. She had even questioned Hether on it when she first had sprouted it.

"And what happens if I don't want it?" Rebeka shrugged her shoulders as she glanced at her nails. Her mind very trouble by all the new information, she was scared that she would go into overload just from the sheer force of it trying to filter and file it away for later.

"That is not how it works and you very well knew that. You were born into the ruling family. I will admit that your father has hidden a few facts about the ruler side of life but I think in his own misguided way, he did not want to let his little girl grow up." Breatice wrung her hands as she lowered her head. Breathing in deeply through her nose before she forcible exhaled it. "I don't really know if more could be said. It is a lot to take in but think about it."

"Can the ruling female reject the life companion chosen for her?" Rebeka clamped a hand over her mouth to still her unruly tongue.

"That is how she becomes the ruling female." Breatice shook her head as she stared in disbelief at the younger female. "I still remembered how Hether spurned all the males until she met your father. His own family was visiting with your grandparents when they first meet. And the war that came around as they bickered between each other."

"But I thought you said that she loved Kylean?" Rebeka's brow furrowed together.

"She did but she still spurned him. He was a strong male but apparently not very sweet in nature. A female likes the strength of her mate but she still carves the strength of a male that knows when to be tender with that strength. And don't be looking at the Yautja males, they are a brutish sort of lot." Breatice folded her arms over her chest.

"But Breatice. . ." Rebeka wheedled as she smother a chuckled that was forming in her chest. "What if my life companion is already here?"

"Rebeka." Breatice groaned as she sunk her head into her hands before she looked up only to groan again. "That is the way of it." Her eyes shifting upwards in supplication. "You may be the very death of me." Closing her eyes before she pushed herself onto her feet. "Listen and listen good. This has been contracted since the days before you were born. I will leave you now with the things to think about. But do not forget your duty as daughter to be by the side of your father." She shook a finger before she turned towards the door.

"That is easier said then done." Rebeka muttered as she turned her eyes towards the ever increasing darkening sky. How could she now sit with her father's decision for Javaris to be her life companion. She screwed her nose up as if a foul stench hit her nostrils when she thought of his name. Yes, he was pleasing to the eye but there was some thing much darker that lurked behind his polite facades. And she should know about it. Shuddering in remembrance from the last time that she shared a dinner with him.

* * *

Phanessa glanced back over her shoulder as she moved stealthily down the corridor to Rebeka's room. Breath in sharply as she felt the air move sensually over her skin. He was close. She thought as she almost sighed out loudly in contentment as her mind brought his handsome face to her mind's eye. Now there was a male to be had. Smirking as she brushed her knuckles upon the door and waited to be bidden entry to the inner chambers.

"Enter." Rebeka's terse command echoed from the inner chambers. Phanessa gathered her courage to her chest as she gently pushed the door open to reveal a very dishevel Rebeka standing in the middle of the room. "Phanessa." She squealed as she launched herself at her best friend.

"I thought you would have forgotten about me." Phanessa smirked as she pulled Rebeka into a bear hug. "I was told to wait until the formalities were done, but you know me."

"When did you get in?" Rebeka gushed as she stood hopping on her feet in her excitement.

"A couple of minutes ago." She breezed as she glanced down at her nails. "Some news has reached my ever so delicate hearing." Phanessa pinned her with a telling glance.

"Do I want to know?" Rebeka pursed her lips as she flicked her hair back over her shoulder after she looked at the tips for a moment.

"It seems that we are to get a new Queen."

"Whatever gave you that idea." Rebeka huffed as she rolled her eyes. "I swear. . ." She trailed off at Phanessa's shake of her head.

"Don't be daft." Flicking Rebeka on her forehead. "It was not even him." Snorting as she felt another delicious tingle running along her spine.

"So who?" Rebeka brow furrowed together as she gnawed on her bottom lip. As far as she knew that no one really knew. But Phanessa did have this uncanny ability of finding things out on her own.

"I think it would be a most obvious source but since you are playing dumb, I will tell you." Flaring her eyes a little as she allowed a little of her own anger to slip into her voice. "It was Javaris, himself."

"That bastard." Rebeka spat as a look of disgust clouded over her face.

"So was it meant to announce tonight?" Phanessa glanced around the barren room.

"No. I swear some one could wipe him from this beautiful planet and I would not shed a tear for him." Rebeka crossed her arms over her chest as she thrust her hip to the side and stood on one leg.

"Ain't that a bit harsh?" Phanessa really looked at her best friend for the first time since arriving unannounced at her chambers. "But from I can see not nearly enough." Shaking her head as she took a seat in front of the fire place. "Care to explain?"

"Not really. Yes, he is very pretty to look at." Rebeka swallowed a sigh. How could she tell that she did not trust him more then she could throw and that was not very far. "But I find myself lacking in the lust department for him." She blinked a couple of times as she struggled to put exactly what she was feeling into words. "My skin crawls when he touches me." Her hands shaking in front of her as she started to pace the floor.

"Are you scare about what happens?" Phanessa tentatively phased the question. "I thought you would have lost it by now."

"Yeah, right." Rebeka threw over her shoulder as she turned around at the bed and started back on the path to the fire place. "Have you seen Breatice?" She laughed sadly as she shook her head. "I couldn't even if I tried."

"Well, not all is lost." Phanessa peaked up as she sat straighter in her seat. "I am sure there is a lot of strapping males in these here parts."

"How in the hell do you find your information out?" Rebeka stood dumbstruck in the middle of her floor as she spun around to stared at Phanessa in utter disbelief.

"I have my sources." She slyly smirked as she blew upon her nails.

"And the less that I know. The better I will be off." Rebeka muttered under her breath as she stalked back over to the bed. Her fingers brushing along the fabric as she stood in deep thought.

"At least I get off." Phanessa smirked as Rebeka screeched loudly before launching a pillow at Phanessa's head.

"That was not a nice thing to say. And, yuck, I did not need the mental pictures that accompanied that, thank you very much." Rebeka shook her head as she gave the rest a mental shove out the door.

"That is my fault if it is true." Phanessa gave a fatalist shrug of her shoulders.

"You are insufferable, my friend." Rebeka gave in as graceful as she could make it. Her eyes glancing over to the garment that laid upon her bed. She was itching to try it on before the celebrations had started. "I gotta show you some thing." Waving Phanessa over to her as she gently grasped the sheer fabric.

"I like the way the colours are arranged." Phanessa breath lightly as she stared in awe at the garment.

"Wait until you see it on me." Rebeka half smiled as she laid it down on the bed again, before reaching for her buttons.

"You should think about velcro." Phanessa batted her lashes as Rebeka growled in the back of her throat. "I was saying that it so much easier then the standard button."

"And so much more." Rebeka sneered as she growled once more and ripped the fabric open. "I'll fix that later." She mumbled before she picked up the skirt.

"Is that a traditional dress?" Phanessa breathed silently as she admire the shimmering fabric.

"I thought it was beautiful when I first laid eyes upon the fabric and thought that it would suit the purpose that I have in mind." Rebeka winked as she slid her long legs into the skirt. Allowing the skirt to settle around her legs. Reaching underneath she removed her underwear as she rearranged the fabric just for the right effect.

"I didn't think that you had it in you." Phanessa was watching the flower bloom in front of her.

"That ain't the half of it." She curled her tongue as she glanced down at the skirt and seen that it showed the side of her legs off to perfection while it keep her modestly covered. "Turn around for a moment. I have to don the top." She circled her finger at her friend.

"I want a garment made like that one but in my own house colours." The envy was evident in her speech as she turned around to give her friend the privacy that she was asking for. "So clearly you have an agenda with a male involved?" She chuckled at the snort.

"No." Rebeka pulled the top over head as she tugged it into place. Rearranging her breasts to sit more comfortable in the confining material. "I am going need your help with this next part." Rebeka reached for a strap and tied it down at the front of her skirt. "I can't do the back ones." She nodded as she moved to tie down the other remaining front one.

"You know it emphasises some areas." Phanessa glanced at the size of the hips. "Are you trying to advertise those child bearing hips?" She giggled as she got a light slap on the arm. "Are you sure that you are not going to fall out of that top?"

"No. It's all safe." Rebeka gave a grimace as she glanced in the mirror. "I hope." Making Phanessa chuckled at the last whispered statement. " I did not realise how much skin is shown through." Shaking her head as she smiled slightly.

"Yep, a real drool feast." Phanessa nodded as she grabbed the cloak. Placing it on Rebeka's shoulder as she tied the strings around each wrist. Stepping back as she watch her friend twirl, making the skirt billow out with each rotation. "And I don't pity the males."

"I think I should have the low heeled black slippers to finish the outfit off." She muttered as she walked over to her wardrobe. "Phanessa, find some thing in there to wear. I am sure there is some thing there to your liking." Her brow arching as she shifted upon her feet. Holding her hand up as Phanessa was able to declined the offer. "Do not refuse this offer." Smiling slightly as Phanessa's brows drew together in puzzlement as she glanced over towards the wardrobe.

"You sure are being strange tonight." Phanessa screwed her nose as her hands landed upon her hips as she thought about the offer. "Alright, you win this round." She shuffled over to the wardrobe to find the same garment in her house colours. "Oh, Rebeka. Your the best." Holding the ruby fabric to her chest as her fingers played with the white overlay.

* * *

"You are really trying my patience." Javaris grabbed hold of me as I sat to the side and watched everyone dance. The night was still young but I was growing bored with the formalness of the celebration. I was wishing that I could have made a timely escape before he caught me.

"And how do I do that?" I yawned into my hand as I felt his fingers dig deeper into my upper arms. Making me grimace as he brought his face closer to mine while smiling to the other on-lookers.

"You have nearly every male drooling with lust after you." He bit softly as his eyes harden to shards of pale blue glass.

"No other male has bothered me but you." I gritted through my teeth at him.

"And I tell you, my dear sweet Rebeka, that you are mine." His finger traced along my jawline as he watched in fascination of the trail of goose bumps that he left behind. "I will be your only." His breath reeking with the alcohol that he had consumed. Making me shudder with the way that he leaned over me.

"May I have this dance, Mistress Rebeka?" Dye smoothly cut in as he reached for my hand. I had not realised that he stood there until he had spoken with a decidedly threatening tone in his voice.

"I am fluttered." I batted my lashes at him as I heard Javaris curse softly under his breath as his fingers dug once more into my flesh in warning.

"I have no idea as to how you find him attractive!" Dye spun me around on his arm as we join the others in the middle of the room. I rolled my eyes at this comment, if he only knew the truth then he wouldn't have made a comment like that.

"Do you need to ask, Dye." I glanced out from under my lashes to study his profile. The sharp jaw line to his chisel cheeks. He was a beautiful male specimen but he was no more lover material to me then my own brother. "And I still owe you for that busted ankle."

"I thought you would have forgotten about that." He glanced nervously around the room. "And we are in public." His Adam's apple bobbed a few times before he turned his eyes down onto my upturned face.

"I never forget a debt that needs to be paid back." I smiled slyly as I lifted my slipper back and landed a blow to his unprotected shin. Making him yelp before he hopped away from me on one leg.

"Rebeka." He snapped as he glared down at me. I shrugged my shoulders at him as I sashayed my way to the edge of the floor.

"Was that really needed?" Mairk murmured lowly into my ear as I made it the edge. I wearily eyes the surrounding bodies as I continued to look for my tormentor.

"I thought so." I nodded as I glanced once to find that Javaris had been commandeered onto the dance floor, making me smile slightly. "Now, I only need to escape from the festivities and I will be very happy." Grasping as I found the door way and was turning when I felt my arm being grabbed again. My eyes narrowing down as I spun to look at the person that had violated my personal space.

"I will need but a moment of your time, Mistress Rebeka." Stegl'tank bowed slightly at the waist as he quickly released my arm stepping to the side so I was able to follow him. I followed his tall form through the long corridors until we found ourselves outside under the stars.

"This is much better." I murmured as I glanced up into the vastness of star. Allowing my mind the benefit of freely imagining space before I was gently brought back down to the planet with a gently shake to my shoulders.

"You enjoy the night sky?" Stegl'tank asked surprised at the young woman that stood at his side. Watching me as I nodded my head before I glanced up at him. Thinking that the greying of his dreads was making him look more regal in the moonlight.

"I have always wonder what space was like?" I answered dreamily as a smile tugged at my lips. The male was at least three of me across as I stood in front of him. It was not the first time that I had felt tiny when I stood next to them. It was such a novel feeling, the smile widen on my lips.

"It is very cold. And it can get very lonely." His head tilted upwards as he glanced at the object that we were talking about. "It can be fraught with dangers but it is utterly beautiful when it wants to be."

"But everything is like that, I would wager." I blinked before turning around to gaze off into the darkness.

"It would seem that way." There was silence as we fell into our own thoughts.

"But that is not as to the why you want to talk to me?" Looking at him through the corner of my eye as I stated this. "So why don't we get to the real reason." Placing my hands upon my hips as I turned around on him.

"Yes, you would be correct with your assumption." He chuckled as he glanced down at the banter hen ready to do battle. "You would make a fine Yautja female." He complimented as his head swung to the side. Growling low in warning as the another peeled out from the shadows. "**What do you want?**"

"**Nothing but to see what the celebration was about. Some of the young bloods were wanting to know.**" He paused for a moment before shaking his massive head.

"**Make no more then there actually is.**" Stegl'tank warned softly as Steg'tank drew closer to the small female.

"**I said nothing.**" Steg'tank defended himself.

"**You are like your mother. Makes assumptions when none are due.**" Stegl'tank glance over as he clicked his tusks together in deep thought.

"You know it is rude to have a conversation when some one can't understand it." Screwing my nose up as they both tilted their heads back and bellowed their combined laughter. "I didn't realise that I had said some thing funny." I sniffed as I stuck my lower lip out and sulked.

"Have a care as it can be difficult to pronounce some of your words." Steg'tank muttered as he continued to watch me. I could feel a tingle start at the top of my spine and work its way down. Forcing myself the sensation to the back of my mind.

"Take a picture it will last longer." I finally snapped out as I got tired of being stared at. Stegl'tank gave a bark of laughter as Steg'tank threw his head back as if I had struck him.

"**It has a tongue.**" Steg'tank glanced over to the High Elder who sat there with his arms folded over his chest as his shoulders shook with his suppressed laughter.

"**Some of us have already worn that tongue.**" His brow lifted as Steg'tank purred deeply within his chest. "**Will you stop that already.**" Reaching forward to cuff him over the head.

"**I wasn't doing anything.**" He denied hotly as he moved further out of reach.

"**You are worst then your younger brother.**" Stegl'tank face palmed as his shoulder shrunk into themselves. Holding a hand up when he knew that Steg'tank was going to deny that statement as well.

"Still standing here." I glared between the two behemoths as they held a discussed among themselves. Rolling my eyes when their attention finally turned back at me. "So what is it that you want?" Breathing deeply as I dragged the humid air into my lungs.

"It seems that your people are still afraid of us." Stegl'tank figured going straight to the point would be the easier route.

"I am not surprised." Crossing my arms over my chest as I shift my leg forward. "Your face is not exactly. . ." I trailed off knowing there was no nice way to tell it. Biting into my lip as I struggled to explain. "Take your mask off." Clicking my fingers at the younger male.

"**She wants me to do WHAT?**" Steg'tank bellowed as he glanced towards Stegl'tank for help.

"It is not polite to demand to remove one's mask, little one" Stegl'tank sighed as he rolled his eyes at the Elder General's outburst. "It is considered a deeply personal thing for some one to ask." I glanced at as I nodded my head in understanding before turning back towards the younger one.

"I apologised for my rude behaviour. . .um." I could feel my cheeks heating as I looked sheepishly around. "Can I have a name, please?" I whispered as I glanced at my feet as the heat continue to climb for a moment more. So okay, they have been here for a while and I did not really know any of their names.

"Elder General Steg'tank." He shook his hair behind his shoulders making the bands in his hair clunked together as he did so. Drawing my eyes to the way the muscles played within his neck and shoulders. Pursing my lips a little before a half smirk pulled them into a different direction.

"I offer my humblest apology, Elder General Steg'yank." Lowering my head as I said this. Blinking a few times as I was snorted at. "What now?" The confusion was written upon my face.

"It's just Steg'tank." His hands landed upon his hips as he glared down at me. It was the way that he held his body that you just knew.

"Yes, I know that. I was offering you a formal apology in the traditional way, Sleg'yank." I barely held the urge to roll my eyes at him. I mean how could he not understand what I was doing. Tilting my head to the side as he growled low in the back of his throat. Sucking my tongue to the roof of my mouth to help stop the mischievous smile that I could feel forming by the pulling of my cheeks.

"Steg'tank." His claws tapped upon his belt as he shifted on his legs. Keeping my face neutral as I saw what he was doing.

"That is what I said. Sleg'yank." Folding my own arms across my chest and shifted to mirror his own stance. Flicking my hair over my shoulder as I did so. I was starting to enjoy myself. I will admit not the best species to play with but I was bored and now suddenly it was gone.

"It's not Sleg'yank but Steg'tank." His growl growing deeper with each syllables that passed through his throat. I blinked rapidly a few times before tilted my head to the side, chewing the inside of my cheek to keep from laughing out loud at him.

"That is exactly what I said, Sleg'yank." Unfolding my arms as I glanced at the sound of snickering to the side of me.

"That is not my name." Steg'tank snarled lowly as he stepped forward. Nose met chest. And do I dare to inhale his scent. I knew that I could not hold my breath forever. Make a nice impression that would. Me fainting at his feet. Oh yeah, that would endear me to my father even more. Sighing as I took a step back.

"I know." I quietly muttered as I discreetly inhaled deeply. Even from this tiny distance was not doing much for my equilibria. As another sensation hit my body, making me stumble in the mental department. "I am sorry if you took my banter for. . ." My hands waved as I struggled to pull a fitting word from my mind as I watch his chest raise and fall with his every breath. Bye, bye, clear thinking. As I sighed very dreamily.

"That is not a very nice thing to do." Stegl'tank folded his arms over his chest as his head swivelled between us. "But I can see the why you would do it." He chuckled as his mandibles spread into a smirk as he glanced at both our body languages. It was only a good thing that I could not see behind the mask because I would have started to worry.

* * *

"Mayal. You smell beautiful." His hand traced her outer thigh as his nose dived into the red cloud that was her hair. His arm wrapping around her middle as he pulled her flush against his body. Making her feel to the exactly what she did to him.

"Shall I join you later, M'Lord?" Her sultry purr whispering over his already sensitise skin as she rubbed herself against him.

"Keep doing that. . ." He breathed before nipping at her neck. "And we won't make it that far, my sweetness." Growling deeply within his chest as she whimpered at him. Quickly glancing around the vacant corridor before he pushed her to the wall.

"What are you doing?" Her breathless question breezed as she touched the cold stone wall in front of her. Shuddering as his hands dragged along her sides, pulling the fabric of her skirt in his wake.

"Only giving what your body asks me for." Curving his body around her as he thrust forcible into her. Making them both careen with the sheer pleasure of being joined.

* * *

Okay, some one is getting some action. Wonder what the hell is happening now? Either way it will prove to be very interesting.

So until next time, have a good one! ;D


	13. Chapter 13

Hey everyone, still alive and kicking. Just. I know, I know, death and all that jazz. But I have a really good excuse for being late. Would you believe that life has a nasty happening when you least expect it. So okay, we had Cyclone Yasi come through town and make a hell of a mess. It took some time to get every thing back on track again. Which by the way, it has. Now we are battling different sickness from the giant whirlwind that happened. Which includes at this point of time a stay in hospital. So yeah, life has been pretty full on. So maybe, it has settled down. So thanks to everyone that held on with bated breath for this newer installment. So enough of me rambling on. On to the new chapter!

**Possumpie:** _My favourite food. Yeah, gotta love little nuggets of plots sneaking out. We will find out one day in the future when all is revealed! I am so evil! lol._

**xiloveanime01x:** _Glad you love the story so far. Thanks for the uplifting review._

So I own nothing of monetary value. So pointless to suing me._  
_

* * *

Chapter 13.

Her hand brushed along the leaves that gently danced with the wind as she swallowed a heart rendering sigh. She really needed to find a way out of her betrothal. She would not be complete happy with a controlling male. And that was how Javaris appeared as last night. She hung her head as her mind brought up his sneering face as he swept her away to announce their impending arrangement. Too her it was a life sentence, and there seem to be no way out of it. Short of running away and hiding in the forest. She could never do that to her father. But some thing had to be done soon.

Turning on her heel as she came to the wall, she moved around the hedge to the edge of the pond that laid in the middle of the court yard. Her eyes widen with surprised pleasure as she watched the fish come to the surface to snag the unsuspecting insects that hovered over the top of the water.

"Impressive, isn't it?" Steg'tank stepped from the shadows. He was not meant to be here. But here he was. "It reminds one of the life cycles that we all must lead." He chuckled as he glanced around the glen.

"And then it is such a sad life to lead." Rebeka whispered before she lowered her head to her chest. Her throat working as she struggled to retain the tears behind her tightly close lids. His brow lowering as he swiftly turned upon her. An intense emotion hovering in the background of his eyes for a moment before he glanced away from her. Her problems were not his own. Steg'tank folded his arms over his chest as his head tilted to the side to study her composure.

"Why would you say that?" His gaze flickering between the way that she held her body to her highly controlled sniffing. She did not seem to notice the wet trails heading down her cheeks. "We are born and we all died. And some where in between we mate and have pups." He muttered in an afterthought.

"And that is the sad part of life." She peered out from under her lashes at him. Her hands folding onto themselves. "If you will excuse me." She mumbled as she suddenly swiped at her cheeks. Giving him a trembling smile as she made to walked passed him.

"You never did answer that question?" His massive hand held her upper arm as he halted her forward movement as her unbound hair skimmed along his lower arm.

"And that would be?" Rebeka spoke around the lump that was rapidly forming in her suddenly dry throat. Her eyes flicked between his hand and masked face. She knew which one he meant but she could not help the tingling sensation that was radiating from where he held her. Her teeth tugged upon her top lip to keep herself from moaning with the pleasure of his touch.

"Why do your people not trust us?" He breathed out as his hand tighten involuntarily for a brief second as a coying smell filtered through his mask. His own eyes narrowed as he analysed the scent before a look of surprised flared in his eyes. He was astounded as he continued to stare at the small female in front of him.

"I thought it would be obvious." She rolled her eyes before she shrugged a shoulder at him. Her hand paused in mid-air as he growled lowly at her. "Not only have you hunted us in the past but. . ." She chewed her upper lip in thought at his head lowered down to look her straight in the eye.

"Do continue." His voice raspy as it brushed along her nerve endings. Swallowing a little as she paused to gather her thoughts, which was nearly an impossible task with him leaning down into her face. If only she could reach out and touch him. Shaking her head as she tried in vain to organise her thoughts.

"Promise not to eat me." Rebeka gulped audible as she blinked her eyes in surprise as his head was thrown back with the deep laughter that rumbled out of him.

"I do not eat small females." Steg'tank huffed as he crossed his arms over his chest. _At least not in the way that you are thinking._ Making him stumble mentally as that thought appeared out of no where. He gazed down at her thoughtfully for a moment and wonder what she would have said about that particular wayward thought of his.

She eyed him for a moment before she drew a deep breath in and finished off in a rush. "Yourfaceismadeofnightmares." She trailed off as she swiped at her brow. She was happy that she had said it now. Not the most diplomatic way but it was out there now. Her lower lip making its way between her teeth as he stood silently for a long moment in stunned disbelief.

"Want to say that one again?" His head and shoulders leaned forward as he glared down at her. She could the menace roll off in waves as his body was held so stiffly. Shaking her head as her body trembled for she did not know what he was going to do. In all the research that she had done so far, she knew that they were an unpredictable species when crossed. She swallowed as she feared that she may had done that exact thing that she was trying to avoid. "I don't think I quite caught all of that sentence."

"All I said," Rebeka gulped as she took a step backwards. She was not completely lacking of wits as she searched for a way out of the situation. Her eyes darting around as a shivery tingle danced along her spine as she felt that he was stalking her. Flicking her gaze to him for a moment was all the confirmation that she needed. Grasping as his fingers enclosed around her throat gently. Forcing her eyes up into his as she licked her bottom lip. "Was that your face is made of nightmares."

"So true." He nodded his head as his thumb brushed along her jawline in a sweeping stroke. "So why don't you show any fear?" His tone was idle as he continued to stroke her chin distractedly before tiling his head to the side as he concentrated on the feel of her skin beneath his. The soft suppleness of it as he brushed the pad of his thumb down her jaw as he watched her eyes widen before her lashes fell to her cheeks. Making darken crescent moons as Rebeka leaned ever so slightly into his touch.

"Because." Rebeka made a breathless replied as she struggled to control her wayward hormones. Lifting her lashes to peer out at him as she studied him for a moment. She could hear the rhythmic clicking sound of his mandibles that told her, he was clearly thinking over what she had said.

"You know that is not even a reason." His tone gentle as it held a world of mirth embedded deeply in it. Her eyes widening as she watched his hand reach for the hoses off to the side of the mask. Hooking a couple of fingers through it before he tugged gently. A hiss of nitrogen rich oxygen escaped harmlessly into the atmosphere. He inhaled sharply as he dragged his fingers around her neck before he let go. He needed two hands if he did not want to be cleaning the lenses again.

"And that is the only one that you will be getting." Rebeka glanced cautiously at him as his fingers moved slightly before lowering his mask. She did not know what he meant by that but oh, how she loved to watch the tusks stretch out like that. It should have been a spectator sport but she would not tell him that. He looked very disinclined to hear about it anyway.

"I highly doubt that." Came the muffled retort as he glanced down to clip his helm to his waist. Allowing his mandibles to stretch out to their full potential. Rebeka stared with utter fascination at the inner pink folds of his mouth. She was astounded at finding them so dry as she resisted the urge to find out whether that was truly correct or not.

"I don't fear because I read." Lifting her dainty shoulder in a shrug as she glanced down at her own feet. She could feel the heat climbing her cheeks as she realised with what she had spoken out loud. It was usually frowned upon if one used the library for mere reading. She mentally rolled her eyes at the sound of how backwards her own species could get.

"What exactly?" A spark of interest flared into his eyes as he turned around to face her more fully. Steg'tank waited for the scent to dull as his mandibles tapped quietly in thought. He was fighting an overwhelming urge to reach and touch the delicate skin on the side of her neck. His body almost shuddering at the thought of what, that action alone would do.

"Books, you know." She smiled shyly once more as she tugged at her right ear in embarrassment.

"Oh, I've heard of them." His mandibles tapped in thought for a moment. "But as you see, we now have this great technology called a computer where it all can be stored." He quipped back as he slowly drew his mandibles into a knowing smirk. He could feel his body starting to unwind from the tension that was holding it so tight.

"Ouch." She muttered as she shook her head at him. "I guess I did kind of ask for that one." He continued to smile down at her. "So why are you standing here?" Changing subjects completely seemed the more safer option for her as she resisted the urge to rub her arms as another shiver danced along her spinal cord.

"For no reason actually." Steg'tank shrugged his shoulders at her instead. Turning his head to watch the fish surface in time for it to snared another insect. "Thought it would be a good place to relax before going into the meeting." Rolling his shoulders as he snorted at this rather foolish notion.

"That is all the males do these days." She muttered as she turned her gaze to the ground in front of her. "I should return back inside now." Lowering her head as she glanced up at him from under her lashes. A little frown marred her brow as she watched the confusion burn deeply within his emerald tinted amber eyes. Smothering the sigh that sprung to her lips as she turned on her heel. She could always die swimming within their depths as she made her way around the hedges to the towering doors that was the entrance to her home.

* * *

Mairk folded his hands behind his head as he waited patiently for the other members to file into the room. It had been decided after much deliberation on the part of his council. It was high time that the matter should be put to rest. Breathing in deeply as the last of the males finally made their way to the seats provided.

"Stegl'tank." Mairk nodded his head as he turned towards the assortment of pads that sat upon his desk. Dye's report sat among them and itself held some very interesting reading.

"Mairk." Stegl'tank lowered his head for a moment before turning towards his second-in-command. "**Steg'tank. How are things this afternoon?**" He quietly inquired as the rustling of clothing annoyed him the most as he felt a steady pressure build inside his skull.

"**Fine.**" Eyeballing the chair that was chosen for him as he gingerly sat down upon it, allowing more of his weight to settle as the chair seemed to hold him. "I wished they made the chairs a little stronger and not so delicate looking." He softly grumbled as his head moved upwards as the sound of Mairk's barely contained laughter reached his hearing.

"As you can see that having two different body masses would hold advantages that the other could not use." Mairk waving down at his own thin frail looking bone structure. "Take me for instance, I could slip into an area that you would be unable to reach but then take your own body mass. And you have strength that I could only dream about. These differences are truly amazing to behold."

"I suppose when you look at it that way." Steg'tank conceded before scratching at his shoulder. "Each could bring their own talents and strengths." His head bobbed for a moment as he settled back into his seat. Folding his arms over his chest as Mairk flapped a hand over the quietly talking crowd. Glancing around the room as he took in everyone that was waiting patiently for the meeting to start.

"Once again we have gathered to make known the decision that was made with the advisors." Mairk cleared his throat as he sat down on the front of his seat. "I have some more intelligence that was gathered when the threat was first brought to my attention. As the High Elder knows that we are generally a peaceful species as a rule." His brow drew together as his fingers tapped on the wooden desk. His gaze flicking towards the report that Dye had produce from the most outer reaches of civilisation. "But there is one thing I do detest the most is being lied too." His eyes heating as he levelled a scorching glare at Stegl'tank.

"Are we to listen to this again?" This sentiment was echoed around the room as Mairk silently alternate between groaning and snarling at their rumblings. Reaching upwards to rub at his temples as he sorted through the route he wanted to take. Hiking an eye brow up as he reached for a data pad that laid upon the table.

"I will have silence, or I will cut the next tongue out." Mairk snarled as he slammed a fist onto the desk. "You are behaving like a bunch of spoilt children. Are you going to allow an entire race die out because you disagree with what they are?" His face grew redder as he struggled to drew breath in.

"They would kill us in but a blinking of an eye." Another more softly spoken male injected into the atmosphere.

"That would be true if you prove to be worthy enough." Stegl'tank growled deeply within his chest as he folded his arms. His hair swinging towards the small male. Snorting at the thought of such an unlikely trophy sitting in his cabinet. Narrowing his eyes slightly as he flared his mandibles out. "I didn't think so." His disgust echoing around the room as he turned back towards Mairk.

"Can we eat him later, High Elder?" Steg'tank's chair creaked underneath him as he shifted to the side. His eyes dancing with devilment as he with held the urge to snap his teeth at them as they scrapped their chairs backwards.

"**I will talk to you later about that, you insolent pup**." Stegl'tank hissed under his breath as he sent a knowing look in his direction before turning his attention back to the meeting at hand. He did not need the added aggravation of Steg'tank playing games. Shaking his head as Mairk snapped his mouth shut, he breathed in deeply. Readying himself for a forth coming battle.

"What I am not really able to figure out is why the Mighty Yautja themselves have come, almost, begging for our lands?" Mairk rubbed his hand over his chin before pushing himself up from his seat. "What is wrong with your own planet?" Mairk folded his hands behind his back as he turned towards the centre of the room.

"Nothing is wrong with it." Stegl'tank harrumphed as he sat straighter in his seat. His mandibles drew in tighter against his face as his posture went more rigorous.

"**Tell him. What can we lose that we haven't already lost?**" Seg'tauna whispered as he nodded his head. "**Mother will be waiting to see what is happening and you know what she is threatening.**"

"**Yes, I know that female will be the death of me one day.**" Stegl'tank muttered under his breath as he slowly uncurled his body. "You see, we were never actually invited to the conference meeting between the clans." His fingers tapped as he shifted slightly in his seat.

"I thought that Yautja looked after their own." Mairk's brows shot up in disbelief.

"That is never the case." Seg'tauna huffed as he folded his arms over his chest. "We are only a modest size clan, but we have good, strong warriors."

"That I have never doubted in my mind." Mairk glanced towards the windows at the setting suns. "But why us?" Mairk's brow drew together in deep thought. Glancing around the room at the others as they sat quietly waiting. "You may all leave the room. This is no longer up for discussion." Making a chopping motion to assert his point before they could voice their disagreements.

"At what price will this war cost us?" Mairk's brow creased at Widney remarked before turning towards the door. "It is worth thinking about if we are too help." His departing shot made Mairk growl deep within his chest.

"All wars have a steep price." Mairk muttered under his breath as he continued to glare at his advisors as they filed out of the room. "It had already been decided that you would co-inhabit with us." Mairk ran a hand down his face before shaking his head before turning around to glance at the two towering Yautjas as they stood up from their own seats.

"Thank you." Stegl'tank bowed his head for a moment before really looking at the male in front of him. "It seems you need a rest."

"I always need a rest when dealing with them." Mairk's cheek muscle ticked for a brief moment before he turned his eyes back towards Stegl'tank. "May I ask why you were not invited to your clans meeting?"

"That is easy enough." Seg'tauna huffed as he rolled his eyes. "You will understand when you meet my mother." He glanced at Mairk before shaking his head. "Maybe not." Shrugging his shoulders before he turned towards the windows, watching the receding light as he breathed in deeply.

"Have you chosen an area, yet?" Mairk enquired as he struggled not to lift his hand to stifle the yawn that he could feel building in his chest.

"There is a spot over on the western ridges that is perfect." Steg'tank spoke as he glanced around the room before coming to rest on Mairk.

"I know the area well." Mairk nodded his head as he chuckled softly. "It would seem that you have a battle on your hands." Shaking his head as he stepped towards the door.

"Yes, the desire has been made known." Stegl'tank smirked as he quickly glanced at Seg'tauna.

"I bet if you asked real nicely you will not have much conflict." Mairk grinned at this thought before his face grew sombre once more. "Will you be building soon?"

"That is the plan. The clan will be grateful to know that we finally have a place to call home." Seg'tauna muttered as he glanced down at his arm in sudden fascination.

"Then I would like to extend a dinner invitation to you both, of course." Mairk smiled as he bowed slightly from the waist, holding his arm for them to proceed him. "I would like to discuss this situation some more." His eyes dancing at the thought of the fireworks that would happen.

"We accept." Stegl'tank murmured as he closely watched the pale male.

"That is very good. We dine a little past night fall." Mairk smiled faintly before heading towards the open door before turning back around for a moment. A puzzled look on his face. "Would it have been true that you would have eaten Widney?" He asked as an afterthought.

"In a heart beat." Seg'tauna growled as he side stepped the hand that was about to cuff him upside the head.

"More's the pity." Mairk muttered before leaving behind two very confused Yautja.

"That is a strange male." Stegl'tank glanced at Mairk's departing back.

"And he says that she gets it from her mother." Seg'tauna uttered idly as he glanced around the milling figures as they walked through the open doorway.

"I will see you on ship later." Stegl'tank glared as Seg'tauna shook his head. Sighing as he watched the general walk over to talk to the gathering groups. Rubbing at his temple before huffing his breath, he really should get in contact with the clan ship.

* * *

"We are to dispel their fear and what do you do?" Stegl'tank roared as he backhanded Seg'tauna.

"Joking." Steg'tank muttered darkly as he continued to watched the High Elder from the distance that he had stumbled to. He could feel his blood trickling down his chin, but he was refusing to clean it up.

"You are an insolent pup." Stegl'tank curled his mandibles into together in distaste, as the blood fell onto Seg'tauna's chest.

"Blame my mother on that one." Seg'tauna shot back as he moved to stand next to the wall.

"If you were not my first born. I would have your head mounted within my trophy case, but it seems your mother would have some thing to say about that." Stegl'tank glanced at his own defiant pup. And could not be any more prouder then he was. Flicking his fingers as he started to pace around the room. "Are you out to cause me more trouble?" Stegl'tank walked over to the wall, pressing an indentation to have it slide back, revealing an alcohol cabinet hidden within the confines.

"No, I am not." Seg'tauna shook his head as he continued to watch. "It seems they think we are going to eat them." He chuckled deeply as he remembered Rebeka asking him not to do that same thing. And then to feel her skin under his very own. He shook himself as he started to drift into a daydream.

"That is a funny one." Stegl'tank glanced over at his son. It had been too many weeks since they last seen the clan ship. "I hate politics. Give me straight combat any day of the week." He drowned the drink that he held in one gulp.

"That is why I am Elder General and not High Elder." Steg'tank uttered as he eyed the c'ntlip off. "I leave all the boring stuff to you." Chuckling as he poured himself a drink.

"Don't remind me." Stegl'tank rolled his eyes as he started to relax in his chair. "You have done all the right things to obtain this position. I could not be any more happier with you."

"Mother seems to differ with that opinion. She would like to see me life mated with a few pups under the belt. She says I am getting too old to be alone." Steg'tank curled his mandibles in distaste as he said this.

"A warm female is always welcome in old age." Stegl'tank murmured as his eyes drooped to half way as he thoughts drew themselves towards his life mate. "But you are still young and don't feel the need to be life mated yet." He shifted suddenly in his seat.

"That is what I keep telling her. You are only starting to grey in the hair." Stegl'tank snorted at that before glaring.

"I have you know that I am only 840 years old."

"And very impressive you are, father." Seg'tauna lowered his head as he hid a grin. "You will need to remind her that I am only 480 years. I still have plenty of time left to which I will chose a life mate when I am ready."

"I think she craves a grand pup." Stegl'tank rolled his eyes before he continued to stare at the ceiling.

"She has two already from Gara'tan." Seg'tauna voice rang out in shock.

"It's an ooman thing." Shrugging his shoulders before his eyes turned back to the blinking computer.

"I don't know what made you go to that planet for." Seg'tauna shuddered.

"I will tell you one day." Stegl'tank off handily spoke as he gathered the latest intelligence that they could get. "Now off you go." Making a shooing motion with his hand. "I have reports to work on, pup. Out."

"Don't forget the dinner invitation, High Elder." Seg'tauna muttered as he rolled his eyes. Stopping to breath deeply as he turned his head to look down the corridors. Sensing that everyone was at the mess hall, he decided he would go to the observation decks for some much needed privacy time.

* * *

So we are the bright ones. Anyone want to tell me what is wrong with this chapter?

Figure it out and I will give you an ice cream.

So until next time, have a good one! ;D

By the way I do have a new chapter on the way. So I was not completely lazy, I just wanted this to be more completed then it had original felt.


	14. Chapter 14

Hey, been a while. I know. But here is a new installment for our little drama. I just wanted to thank everyone for holding on to the story. Hopefully, no-one was holding their breath at the time. Anyway, life is back on track as I know it. Doesn't mean that I will have regular updates as I would like. It seems when I get to the more hardcore scenes, I get a big ole writer's block of "how am I going to write this scene that is believable and doesn't sound all too far-fetched?" So yeah, I can be sitting in front of a screen for hours just trying to piece the story together without letting out too much at a time. And then, of course, you have the editing as well. And that can take time. But you must admit, that it is worth the effort. So okay, enough of me rambling on. Go and enjoy this chapter!

**xXAngelStormXx:** _Yes, I have a lot of interesting facts about this story. Glad to help with the insomnia. I think! lol_

I own nothing but the plot of this story and varies characters that I pull out of my head. If I did, do you think I would be writing this. So okay, maybe I would!

* * *

Chapter 14

"Breatice." Rebeka called out as she slowly opened her chamber doors. Searching around the room to find that she was not there. Shaking her head as she closed the door gently and crossed the floor over to her bed. A small smile touched her lips as she sat down on the end of it. Closing her eyes for a moment as she drew a deep breath in.

"Mistress Rebeka, you have returned?" Breatice came barrelling into the room. Stopping short of the dreamy expression that she found that Rebeka wore. Almost groaning quietly as she knew that look well enough. "What's his name?"

"I have no idea what you are talking about?" Rebeka sighed as she laid backwards on the bed. She closed her eyes for a moment as she allowed his image to dance in front of her face.

"Huh-ha." Breatice rolled her eyes before blinking them. "I wasn't born yesterday, you know." her hands landing upon her ample hips. "Tell me!"

"I was going to call Phanessa but she could be slightly busy at present." Rebeka grinned ruefully as she flung her arms over her eyes.

"Ah, yes." Breatice secretly smiled at that match. She hoped all would go well with it. "But what about yourself?"

"I don't know what I can say." She glanced up at the intricate markings on the ceiling. "It feels like. . ." She chewed her bottom lip as she turned her eyes towards the woman that sat on the edge of her bed.

"Like love." Breatice filled in as she closed her eyes. She only hoped that was the case. And then she would not have to be life mated to Javaris.

"Well, no actually." Rebeka chewed her inner cheek for a moment as she gathered what she would say around. "It is almost like looking into the other half of my soul." She tilted her head for a moment. "But only darker."

"That is a very strange thing to say." Breatice glanced at the young woman. "You have not mated with him?" Her brows shot at the telling blushed graced Rebeka's cheeks.

"It would be considered a very. . .um. . .controversial relationship." Rebeka muttered as she leaned forward to hide her face.

"But it does get you away from a match that is less than desirable to your eyes." Breatice pursed her lips.

"There are some things that could be bared witness to the character of Councillor Javaris. I have never gave him any promises to the effect that I would be life mated to him." She sniffed as she turned her eyes towards the window, to the outside world that waited in the beyond of these walls that were starting to feel like they were crushing in on her.

"I figured as much." Breatice rolled her eyes. "What are you going to do about it?"

"The very thing that I should have done in the beginning." Rebeka screwed her nose up as she pulled herself into a seating position. "I should have spoken to my father and gotten his reasoning to this match." Standing up from the bed, she glanced over towards Breatice before approaching her. Wrapping her arms around the older woman that had treated her like a daughter most of the time. "Thank you for being there, Breatice."

"I have done nothing." A smile lighting up her face as she brought her arms around the young woman that she could see was learning to grow up at last. "You are a very fine person to know and it has been my pleasure in serving you."

"Thank you, Breatice." Rebeka smile trembled slightly upon her lips. Leaning forward to brush her lips against her brow. She silently gathered her courage around as she pushed herself up from the bed. Walking to her door as she turned the handle, she glanced once more at the woman that had, for all intentions and purpose, been her mother.

* * *

Mairk folded his hands behind his head as he swung his chair from side to side. Clucking his tongue as he continued to gaze outside the windows that lined the wall. Deep breathing as he struggled to make sense of what was happening around him. He knew that he would have to tell his children soon. Shaking his head, he closed his eyes and drew forth his deceased wife's face. A smile tilting his mouth as he slipped into the memories that was brought along with it. Glad to have a few easy moments to himself. He allowed the darkness to draw him into its depths.

* * *

Rebeka squared her shoulders as her foot touched the top step. She would really find out what was happening with the council dealings. She was tired of being in the dark when she felt a shadow fall across her path. Glancing at it, she cringed to find that Javaris was heading her way. She debated with herself as to whether to continue on ignoring him or face what he had to say.

"Rebeka." Javaris disgruntled voice echoed along the vacant hallway. Breathing in deeply as she slowly turned around and looked at him. Her inside quivering as she watched the gathering of the storm on his face. "Rebeka." His hand reached out to grab hold of her upper arm as she went to turn back around.

"Let me go." Rebeka snarled as she tried to yank her arm from his rather tight grasp. "Why are you so bent on rough handling me all the time?" She squeaked as she continued to glare at the hand that held her.

"Because you seem to refuse to accept what fate has dealt out to you." Javaris sneered as he glanced over her flush face. His jaw tightening further as she once more tried to break his grip. Tightening his fingers that would leave bruises upon her flesh, he hid a satisfying smirk as she continued to struggle.

"That is because I have no wish nor desire to be your life companion." Rebeka gritted out. Yelping as his grip tightened even further as he whipped her around to face him. His head lowering down to her as he snapped his teeth together. His already dead eyes taking on a harder gleam to them.

"Then I strongly suggest that you get use to that fact." His breath snorted out as he plucked his mouth together. "You could get yourself hurt real easily if you continue on your chosen path."

"Is that a threat?" Her eyes narrowed as she chewed her inner cheek. She wanted to shake her head at the sheer determination that the male held. She had already point blank told him that she would not be life-mated to him.

"Oh no, my dear." His fingers brushed along her chin before reaching behind her and scrunched the hair together as he forced her head backwards. "That would very much be a promise." His eyes roamed over her face. "And I would suggest that you keep your legs closed at all times." He growled before slamming his mouth down onto hers.

Rebeka was truly shocked but not surprised by his behaviour. Her mind quickly raced on how to relieve herself from this situation as she could feel her teeth cutting into her upper lip. Fisting her hands into tiny fists, she shoved at his chest. Groaning as he sharply yanked at her hair. She allowed her body to go slack before she maneuvered her knee between his legs. Raising her knee as she bit down hard upon his bottom lip. Spitting out the blood as it quickly flowed over her tongue.

"You stay away from me, Javaris." She heaved with the deep breaths. "I don't want you anywhere near me." Swiping the back of her hand across her mouth.

"You will pay for this." The gleam of hatred burned deeply within his gaze. His eyes never leaving her body as she descended down the stairs as fast as she was capable of. A slight tickling at the back of her neck, told her that she hadn't been alone in her confrontation with the Councillor.

* * *

His head bowed as he fought the urge to go to her aide. The growl resounded around his chest as the male's lips touched hers. That was most uncalled for as he watched Rebeka struggled and then go limp before she was wiping her mouth with the back of her hand. Sniggering as the stupid male doubled over in what had to be obvious pain, his mouth spewing expletives rapidly as the female looked down upon him with disdained. Before she fled down the stairs. Clicking the recording off as he shifted on his feet. He might like this planet but he better get use to it. Sighing as he continued to punch the buttons at his wrist.

* * *

"But. . ." Stegl'tank uttered as his mandibles turned downwards in disbelief. Never had he ever heard such disrespect from a male to a female. Wasn't done in their culture. "Find out all that you can on this male." He spat out as his mandibles curled upon themselves in disgust as he spoke the word.

"I have already made a few enquires about him. It seems that he isn't as well liked as he seems to think that he is." A dark chuckle emitted from his throat. "I reckon that some would even offer money to get rid of him."

"No." Stegl'tank shook his head as he rubbed along his jaw in thought. "We may have another use for him, yet." The dark knowing grin grew bigger as the screen when dark once more.

"What was that all about?" Seg'tauna asked as he seated himself into the chair.

"As always there is some political manipulation with these things." Waving the questioning away. "That is neither here nor there, at present." His claws tapping away on his desk.

"What is it now?" Seg'tauna shifted in his seat.

"I was wondering what your mother would be thinking about now." Stegl'tank shrugged his shoulders before turning back to the darken screen.

"When will she be here?" Seg'tauna sighed as he shook his head.

"The rest of the clan will be arriving within the next few hours." Shaking his head as he stood up. Reaching for his cape, he placed it around his shoulders. "Should I take some weapons?"

"I highly doubt it but it never hurts to appeared ready to do battle." Seg'tauna glanced at the ceiling before huffing a breath out. "Seems to gentle the most furious of warriors." His tongue clucking as he too stood up as well.

"It is almost time for the evening meal." Stegl'tank chuckled at the unimpressed look upon his son's face. "It could be worst. You could be battling a bunch of hard meats for your supper."

"Only if that stupid male is there." His mandibles turned into themselves as he muttered it under his breath.

* * *

"Father." Rebeka gently shook Mairk awake. His lids fluttered up before closing again. "Father, wake up." Her hand resting upon his shoulder as he slowly slid one eye open to glare up at her. "You need to get ready for supper."

"I was visiting with your mother." His mouth opened onto a yawn before stretching his frail body. Rebeka continued to watch him with concern in her eyes. "I am fine, child." Waving her away as he straighten himself up. Glancing outside to note that the suns themselves had indeed set.

"I will believe that when you have started to place some meat upon your bones." Rebeka eyed his bony structure with a superior air about her. "And anyway, I have a more pressing matter." She glanced down at her hands before chewing the inner side of her cheek. Nervousness radiated from her every pores.

"Sit down, Rebeka. You are making me jumpy when you get like this." Mairk rubbed his hand down his face. Before shifting up into his seat to really search her features. "Now, tell me what is playing upon your mind?" A sense of dread overtaking him as Rebeka lifted her teary eyes. "You are not having a child, are you?" His brow drawing downwards at her sharp intake of breath.

"NO." Rebeka shouted at him before firmly clamping her lips together. Shaking her head mentally that children seemed to be on the male's minds these days. Smoothing down her skirt as she plunked at the non-existent fluff from it. "Breatice told me that I am next in line for the leadership. But what I really wanted to know why has Javaris been picked out for my attention?"

"It's an old promise to a dear departed friend." Mairk coughed as he bowed his head over the lie.

"Kylean." Rebeka sat forward in her seat.

"Yes, I realise that I don't talk often about your mother. But with Natren and you away at school. She would get very lonely. She loved having you children here, but it was never a done thing. Especially with the ruling families. And so Joye was conceived to help fill the void that your mother had felt. Not knowing that there was actually something wrong with herself. Not knowing that she would never get up from her bed. . ." Mairk voice cracked as he hung his head. His own guilt swirling around inside him as he battled the depressing emotions down. Clearing his throat, he glanced at his daughter that looked a lot like his beloved Hether.

"But why?" Rebeka longed to reach forward to her father as she watched the inner turmoil on his face. Her heart gentling towards the man that had loved so deeply, so completely. She could only hope to find some one like that for herself.

"Because she dared to love." Mairk shrugged his shoulders as to say that explained everything, and maybe it did. But Rebeka still blinked at him blankly. "You will understand when it finally hits you in the heart." His sad chuckle clenching at her heart.

"But why Javaris?" Rebeka glanced around the room as she shook her head in denial. "I have no feelings for him." Her hands out in supplication.

"That, too, was your mother's doing." Mairk rubbed at his temples. He could feel one of his most dreaded migraines starting again. "Because she spurned Kylean. They made a pact between them. That their first born male and female children would be life-mated. To tie the blood lines together. Like it should have been."

"Huh, what do you mean?" The comment taking Rebeka by surprise.

"Javaris is your first cousin. Some thing that has never been spoken about." Mairk eyed her as he went to stand up and walk over to the window and glanced out over the darken grounds. The silvery light of the moon, playing shadows upon the land.

"Gross!" Rebeka spat out before sitting quietly from the glare that her father had thrown her.

"It seemed that Kylean was more ambitious then me but I still won your mother." Mairk chuckled evilly before turning back to glance out at his daughter's white face. "We both had to woo her to gain her hand in marriage. You see, I am not from this world." He breathed deeply before spinning around to stare out the window once more. His hands folded behind him.

"But. . .But that is impossible!" Rebeka stammered as she stood up rather quickly, knocking her chair over in the process. "Even I know that the ruler has to be born of this planet." Her hands tightening into tiny fists at her side.

"And that is why I am not ruler but only the guardian of it." Mairk growled out. "You were too young to be dealing with the responsibilities that I have. Would you like to handle this current one?" His brows lifted up into his hair line when she nodded her head.

"I think it is time that I stood up to the responsibilities that were handed down to me." Rebeka huffed her breath out. "It's not only right but fair as well."

"Then you better get a life companion as it is the only way in our law." Mairk muttered lowly as his eyes narrowed down at her.

"I think I will be changing that silly little rule." Rebeka glanced down at her nail tips.

"Most have tired and failed. It seems that it is so ingrained into the people that there should be a continuation of the line. If all else fails, that falls to the next family member. And so forth until it eventually writhes and dies." Mairk sputtered out as the anger grew within him. Screaming as he clutched at his head, before collapsing to the ground.

* * *

I, now, have the pleasure of going through all the chapters to fix up a name. I hadn't realised until I came across my notes a few months back. I am shocked that no one picked it up. But hey, it's okay. Course I did. Thanks for not telling me. lol.

Please review and tell me what you think.

So until next time, have a good one! ;D

And no I am not sorry for leaving it at the spot.


	15. Chapter 15

Howdy all. It seems that I have another new installment for this story. So yeah, you know what to do and what not.

**Lady Augustine:** _It seems that something far more deeper is in the pipeline, I'm athinkin'. Enjoy!_

**Iamluck:** _How about now? Glad to see you are eager for it. Cheers! And don't worry too much about Wish Upon The Stars, the muse seems to be flowing with that one at present, for how ever long that may last.  
_

I own nothing but my plot and characters.

* * *

Chapter 15.

Rebeka glanced around the room with uncertainty. Nothing that she could say would have settled her younger sister as they waited patiently for the welfare of their father. Her mind going over the scene of him slowly collapsing to the ground as he clenched at his head. Slowly shaking her head as she spied the doctor coming out of her father's room. A very grim expression upon his face as he approached them. Rebeka glanced towards Natren before giving Joye over to her nanny. Her young ears didn't need to hear this. She drew a deep breath in as she squared her shoulders, her hands twisting unconsciously in her lap.

"What is wrong with him?" She gulped down her fear as she slowly stood up. Her mind replaying the scene once again. She couldn't put her finger upon it. Her throat working as she tried to withhold the tears that threaten to burn the back of her eyes.

"All I can say that he is resting peacefully at present." His gaze flickering over towards Natren. "We are running some tests as we speak." His brow furrowed for a moment before he cleared his throat. "You do know that your father has been a very sick male for a long time."

"No." Natren glanced at the doctor before placing his arm around Rebeka's shoulder as he pulled her into his embrace. "Why didn't he tell us?" Bewilderment sounding strongly within his voice as he too struggled to make sense of the situation. Their father laying there so helplessly.

"Dare I say that he didn't want to appear weak before anybody." Rebeka suggested. Shrugging her shoulders as Natren glanced down at her before shaking his head.

"No, I don't think so." Scratching the side of his head for a moment before drawing a breath in. "Only he has the reasoning, and for us to try, and guess would only be a fool's game."

"When did you get so much wisdom?" Rebeka elbowed him in the ribs as her lips pulled into a slight smile before she pulled her face into a more serious one. "So when will we know?" Her teeth worrying her lower lip.

"We will tell you as soon as we know some thing." The doctor glanced down at his hands before moving pass them.

"I have one more question." Rebeka spoke softly as she gently grasped the fleeing doctor's arm. "When will he be awake?"

"That I can not tell you. I really wish that I could but no one can never tell." He sighed before peeling her clenching hand away from his arm. "Now, if that is all, I have other patients to attend too. I will tell you the results as soon as we know what we are dealing with. Good night." Bowing before taking his leave from the grasping pair in the hallway.

"Do you think he is telling us the truth?" Rebeka queried as she continued to glance up at her brother.

"One can never trust another in matters like these." He shrugged his shoulders before glancing down at his sister. "I am sure that we have nothing to really worry about."

"I wish I had your confidence. You never seen the look that blazed into his eyes before he crashed down to the ground." Her shoulders shuddering once more with the memory. "But I am thinking that he knew some thing was up, anyway." Her lips pursing as she moved over to the lounge and sat down.

"I wonder what this means now that he is out of . . ." Natren held out a hand as his voice trailed off. His brain failing to find the adequate wording. Puffing a breath out as he shook his head.

"Commission." Rebeka shrugged her shoulder at him. She could sense the frustration that was starting to build in him. Her own mind in turmoil as she struggled to comprehend the situation that she now found herself in.

"The council needs to be informed about this first." Natren huffed a breath out before grimacing. "Who wants to tell the Yautja?"

"I don't think that they will be our problem." Rolling her eyes as the look of disbelief that flashed upon his face. "You very well know that the council will give you more trouble then they are worth." Pulling a face as she shuddered. "I think that they should be the last to know about this." She muttered under her breath as she glanced back up at Natren.

"You know that would be impossible to keep hidden." Natren ran his fingers through his hair as he started to pace the small space. "This is starting to turn out to be a bloody mess." He growled before turning upon his heels and stalked over to the window and glanced out onto the grounds beneath. Closing his eyes as he rubbed his forehead.

"There is nothing to worry about. You'll see." Her lips tilted slightly as she stood up from the seat. "And now I think that we should inform the council." Stretching her arms as she arched her back. "If only. . ." She trailed off as she shrugged her shoulders.

"We did not really need this." Natren hissed as he screwed his nose up in displeasure. "No way to ever really know. I'll call for an emergency meeting now. And you, sister dearest, are to stay put." Lifting his brow before walking over to the door.

"You know me." Rebeka grinned as he rolled his eyes once more.

"That's the problem." He muttered before heading out. Not very confident that she would listen to him anyway. Rebeka smiled slowly before she got up and ran from the room as well.

* * *

Natren closed his eyes as he gritted his teeth. No wonder his father was always so agitated after a council meeting. He had only been in the room with them for a short period of time and he already wanted to kill them. With his bare hands. Sighing angrily as he opened his glaring eyes onto the throng of males sitting in front of him. His mouth tightening as anger continued to surge through his system.

"We demand to know what the hell is going on?"

"Why have we been summoned on such short notice?"

"This is unacceptable, young one."

"Have we finished with the inept questionings?" He growled lowly as his gaze swept through the group. "If you were only to shut up for a moment, you would have been told as to the why you have been summoned on such short notice." Natren could feel his cheek muscle jumped with each beat of his heart. That was never a good sign. Shoving his tongue to the roof of his mouth as he slowly grounded his back teeth together. A haze of red descending rapidly upon his mind.

"Disrespectful, you are." One snorted from the back. Natren piercing gaze flickered to the voice before he stood up and reached for the knife at his waist. A quick flick of his wrist and the older male was impaled to the wall with his shirt sleeve.

"Now, that I have your undivided attention. My father is sick and will not be able to resume his responsibilities as ruler. As his son, I have assumed them until Rebeka has chosen her life companion." His eyes narrowing down to Javaris. Daring him to say something upon this subject.

"But you haven't birthed a child!" A spluttering voice echoed around the room.

"And I hope that I never will." Natren's droll remark brought a few snickers from the younger generation in the room.

"It has never been done before." Mathers cried out as he glanced around the room quickly before tucking his chin to his chest. The floor suddenly being more interesting. His throat convulsing as he heard a chair being scraped back.

"You are walking a fine line here, Mathers. Do you have the fortitude to stand here?" Natren quirk his eyebrow as he folded his arms over his chest. His hip jutted against the desk as he waited patiently for the answer. His eyes scanning the others. "I really don't care what you think you can and can't do but as I stand here now, you are nothing but a waste of breathable air." Spitting as his eyes slid back to Javaris in his tirade to them. He needed to get them out now before there was a blood bath and it wasn't going to be his blood.

"But you see now. . ." An indigent voice screeched across the crowd as they started to voice their own displeasure with what he was saying.

"SILENCE!" Natren roared as his eyes flared before settling into narrow slits. "I am not my father and I will not tolerate this insubordination." He spoke slowly as he drew in a deep breath into his body. "If you do not like this, you are more then free to resign your post. In fact, I would very much welcome it." His fingers tapped with each word. The red haze slowly dying down as he settled more comfortably on the desk.

"Well, I'll be . . ."

"Do not try my patience. As I have said that I am not my father." Grunting as he stood up to his full height. "You all have been warned now. I will not tolerate this type of behaviour from full grown males. For too long, you have a free ride and now it is over. You all need to start earning your pay checks. Get out of my sight." Natren dismissed them before settling himself once more behind the desk. His eyes closed to the ruckus that they were making.

"Yes, sir." They all muttered as they slowly filed out of the room. Natren glanced up as a shadow felled across his tightly closed eyelids. Resisting the urge to growl at the intruder as he tried to calm his fraying nerves.

"You won't always be here to protect her." Javaris snarled as he made a cutting motion against his throat.

"Is that a threat, Javaris?" Natren crossed his arms as he glanced at him through slitted eyes. A nasty taste filling his mouth, the longer that Javaris stood there.

"I only make promises." Javaris sneered before walking to the door. Turning around to glare at the one person that stood between him and his objective now.

"Duly noted." Natren snorted before standing up himself. Raising his arms above his head as he worked the tension from his neck and back. His stomach choosing that moment to remind him that he had nothing to eat up to this point in the day. Grunting as he stepped around the desk and made his way over to the male that was still stuck to the wall. "Saying nothing to the others or you will be my first subject on how to skin an animal." Reaching up to the hilt and tugged the knife from the wall. Sheathing it back at his waist.

"I won't be saying a word at all." The male snivelled before glancing at Natren eyes. This male held a determination that he hadn't seen in a long time. "If anything, I am looking forward the forthcoming fireworks." A slight smile made an appearance upon his lips.

"Bredan." Natren rolled his shoulders as he shook his head. "Come and join me for a much needed supper?" Natren clapped the older male upon his back making him stumble from the sheer force of it.

"Would love too." His demeanour warming up to the youngest ruler that they had to date. Making him wonder where Natren got his strength from.

* * *

"Something needs to be done about that upstart." Mathers grumbled as he took a swig of his mug. "I mean as if we would listen to him." Snorting as he swallowed the rest of the contents.

"I have a plan for him in the future." Javaris glanced over at his long time friend. Shaking his head at the naivety of Mathers as Javaris planned his vengeance against the entire family. Natren would prove to be more difficult to control then his father. Everyone had a weakness, he just needed to find his. Javaris chewed over the problem in his mind.

"Are you going to tell me or not?" Pushing his greying hair out of his eyes as he sat haunched forward in his seat.

"All in due time, my friend. All in due time." Javaris soothed as he poured himself another mug.

"You can be very devious when you want to be." A feminine voice rang out of the shadows before her form stepped into the flickering fire light. "I don't know why I put up with you at all." Her full lips pouted as she leaned down for their customary kiss.

"You look very eatable as always, Vera." Javaris clucked to her as he held her hands for a brief second before letting go. "And how are you this fine evening, my dearest?"

"Oh, couldn't be better." She giggled as she took her seat in front of the fire. "Any new information from the palace?" Her well-manicured brow arched.

"It would seem that Mairk is very sick." Mathers interjected into the tense atmosphere. "Hard to believe that Natren stood in." His ample waist jiggling with his disgust. Vera rolling her eyes before batting them at Javaris.

"You wish to stay the night?" Purring as her hand reached for him.

"But it's my turn." Mathers blustered as he quickly stood up, only to sway on his feet. The room spinning rather too quickly for him.

"It seems that you are not in top form, old friend." Javaris lips curled ferally for a moment. "It would be my pleasure." Raising his own lanky form up.

"I'm most sure that it will be all mine." Vera tongue ran along her top lip, making Javaris groan as he pulled her into his body. Bending his head as he started to nip at her lips before swinging her up into his arms. His heavy tread echoing across the quiet room.

"Well, I'll be. . ." Mathers muttered as he scratched his head in confusion as he reached for his half filled glass.

* * *

Rebeka gazed out over the darken skies. The moon losing some of its splendour beauty this night as she drew a deep breath in and slow released it upon a sigh. Some thing had changed most dramatic in her world today and she did not have any idea on how to deal with it. Closing her eyes as she pushed the doors opened to the night air. She could smell the foods being cooked in the kitchens but she was not really interested in eating now. She had her own feeling of guilt to deal with. If only she hadn't gone to her father and confronted him.

A mournful sound escaped her lips as she quickly blinked her eyes to rid of the moisture that clung to the lashes. Her own mind filled with anguish that she had no idea on how to deal with it. A thought appearing in her mind as she raced to gather her cloak about before she looked at the wall. Breathing a sigh of relief that her father had not removed the clinging vines that grew on the side of the walls. She had only a short window of opportunity in which to do what she must.

Reaching over to grab the first slate as she threw her legs over the side. Her body hitting the stone wall, making her grunt from the jarring impact. Slowly making her way down as she tried to keep her noise down to a minimum. Grimacing with every rustling sounds that the leaves were making.

Forcing her tongue to the roof of her mouth as she glanced down and let go to descend the rest of the way. Landing rather lightly on her feet. Crouching as she glanced around to make sure that no one was watching what she was doing. Daring not to breath to heavily as she ran bent over to the rose bushes that laid a little distance way. Her mind working furiously on her avenue of escape that she never seen the shadow that was following her.

* * *

"**It seems that the female has made an escape for it.**"

"**Follow her and see what she does**."

"**Yes, sir.**"

The audio went dead after that. The communication officer looked around the room. Rolling his massive shoulders before punching in a series of numbers. His top mandibles tapping as he waited for the connection.

"**High Elder, she is on the move again.**"

"**Good.**" Stegl'tank muttered before closing down his comm. Closing his eyes for a moment as he quickly gathered his thoughts before looking to the Yautja on his left. "**It seems that your wish is ****to come true.**" Heaving a sigh as he withheld the chuckle at the astounded expression.

"**But. . .But.**" Seg'tauna shook his massive head. He could not understand why the High Elder had decided to play a joke upon him. "**Huh?**"

"**The female is on the move again.**" His mandibles tapping in thought for a moment. "**Some thing must be weighing very heavily upon her mind to leave at such a late time.**" Rubbing at his brow.

"**Who is following her then?**" Seg'tauna threw his shoulders back.

"**Kitrual.**" Stegl'tank muttered under his breath. "**He seems to like the female well enough.**" Hiding a smirk as the thunderclouds gathered upon his son's face. Seg'tauna spun upon his heels and stalked away. "**This is going to be interesting.**"

* * *

Rebeka glanced around the clearing as puffs of her breath misted into the cooling night air. The seasons were on the change again as she sat down upon the ground. She was safe here. The nightly predators would not coming this far into the forest as she huffed her breath out. Her fingers running over the vegetation as she thought over what had made her run in the first.

She did not have a desire to be mated to Javaris but everything had seemed so finalised when her father was well enough. Now that Natren was in charge, it made her wonder if she at least could get a reprieve as it had not be announced. That was what she was betting on that fact that her father took so long to notify anyone within the ceremony of the fact that the life companion had been chosen.

It just seem strange to her that she was the ruler but in fact that it was her life companion would be the main decision maker. Crossing her arms over her chest as she pondered over this new thought. _Why would they need her for that?_ She thought as she shifted upon the grass. Her eyes getting droopy as she finally laid down upon her side and fell asleep on the forest floor. Her thoughts tumbling around her mind as the blackness gently pulled her into its arms.

* * *

Seg'tauna watched over the sleeping form as he signalled for Kitrual to come to his side. A quiet rage settling into his system as he looked at her quietly sobbing as she slept. His brow falling as he pondered upon what this meant to him. Almost growling out loud as Kitrual heat came into his focus.

"**Watch over Rebeka. Your very existence depends upon this fact.**" Seg'tauna growled deeply as his gaze switched back to Rebeka. His heart racing a little more then usual. Shaking his head as he once again turned back to the youngling.

"**Yes, Elder General.**" Kitrual nodded his head. Obeying the silent message that Seg'tauna was emitting. His brow lifting a little as he glanced between his commander and the female that laid upon the ground. "**I will watch over the female for you.**" Keeping the smirk from his voice as he stepped back and recloaked himself again.

"**Make sure that you don't forget.**" Seg'tauna muttered darkly as his gaze went once more to the female that laid upon the ground. "**Anything happens to her and I won't be responsible for my actions.**" He whispered as he spun upon his heels and cloaked as he entered the forest. Leaving behind a very amused Yautja warrior.

"**He did what?**" Stegl'tank mandibles sagged in disbelief that his son had issued that directive. It seemed that his feelings ran a little bit deeper then even he initially thought. Shaking his massive mane as he chuckled to himself. "**Thank you, Kitrual.**"

"**You are most welcome, High Elder.**" Kitrual tone sounding very perplexed as he switched the audio off. _Triw'per will not believe me!_ He thought as he once again moved his gaze upon the sleeping female that laid sprawled in the clearing. Struggling with himself on how he manage to get into this situation.

"**High Elder, um. . .**" the communications officer stumbled for a moment before gathering his composure around him. A feral gleam entering his eyes as he almost snorted at the female. "**Your mate wishes to speak to you.**"

"**Yes, D-an'te**" Stegl'tank muttered as he punched a few buttons to bring her upon the screen in front of him. Almost sighing at the look that flashed into her eyes. It was going to be a long conversation.

"Do you have any idea how long I have been trying to hail you?" Dante snorted through her nose as she glared down at him. Her hands sitting firmly upon her hips.

"I am sure it wasn't that long."

"You can be the most insufferable beast that I have the fortune of being mated too."

"And you wouldn't love me any less for it!" He clicked as he steepled his fingers together. A slight sway in his chair as he continued to stare at the screen. Undecided as to were her mood really laid. It was always hard to tell with his mate. Sighing as he rolled his shoulder muscles. "I know this is not a social call."

"Don't you know it, mate." Dante bared her teeth at him, making him snort and shake his head at the implied threat. "Actually, it is about Ren'tah."

"What about her?" Grunting as he looked down at the desk.

"She feels that she is ready for a mate." Dante crossed her arms over her chest. "And you know what I think about that."

"You do have to let them go sometime, D-an'te." He could already feel the headache forming behind his eyes. "And seems she will not be the only one either." He muttered as he sat back in his seat.

"Seg'tauna?" Her voice cried out in joy. "About time." A smile graced her face as her eyes danced with her happiness. Making Stegl'tank glad that he had told her, even when he hadn't meant too.

"So how long until you make planet fall?" His tusks moving into a devilishly grin.

"By their calculations. . ." She glanced to the side of her as she shook her head. "Another hour or so." Smirking at his groan. "You will survive that long without me. I will be seeing you soon, mate." Dante waved at the screen before she flicked it off at her end. Stegl'tank growled low in the back of his throat as he spun around in his chair. Rubbing at his temples before standing up and moving over to the door. He had to tell Mairk to expect the clan soon.

* * *

Now we have met the mother. Hmm, wonder what will be going on

So until next time, have a good one! ;D


	16. Chapter 16

Hello all. No, I didn't fall off the face of the planet or even get kidnapped by the Yautja. But one can always dream. I have been slowly working on this chapter to get where it is now. And I can say that I am now very happy with it that it has been placed up for your viewing pleasure. Not only that, I even managed to get this up with a broken middle finger. So you can sense the pain that I am in. So because you have all be patiently waiting for this newer installment, read and enjoy it.

**Luv4Uncas:**_ Yeah, I am the same. Gotta love the different ones. Glad to see that I am standing out. At least one of my poor stories had too. Cheers and thanks for finding out the fault with the name mix ups. That was totally embarrassing when I discovered it._

**Iamluck:** _Sink ya teeth into this._

So I own nothing but my clothing and my. . .Well, okay, I own nothing that is worth mentioning but my plot and characters. So me being sued is futile. Cheers and don't forget to review.

* * *

Chapter 16

_Stupid, stupid male!_ Seg'tauna growled deeply at himself. He would only have himself to blame when this finally blew up in his face. Tossing his head as he moved quickly down the corridor. He really needed to have a cold shower and some rest. _This entire planet is getting to me_, he thought as he slapped his palm down onto the scanner. A whooshing sound the only indication that the door was opened as he stepped through it into his bare living quarters. Glancing around it as his shoulder heaved with a lungful of air. Forcefully exhaling the air as he moved over to the hidden indentation on the wall.

Stabbing at it as the thin metal cover slid up to reveal the holding platforms for his armour as he swiftly dispense himself out of it. Placing them where they should. Greatly relieved to have the extra weight off. Even if they did not wear a lot of it. It still weighted a tonne but you would never hear any of them complain about that. It was some thing that was silent acknowledged by every warrior. Pressing the button again for it to slid down. He moved next to his weapons hatch and activated the opening sequence for his mask stand. The air hissing as he quickly pulled his hoses out of their connections. Placing his hands upon his mask as he gently worked the suction from his face. Stretching his mandibles out when they finally cleared the metal. _Ah, this feels better!_ He thought as he placed it on the stand.

Swinging upon his heel as he stalked towards the door on the left as it silently swooshed open at his approach. Quickly dispensing himself of his only other garment as he stepped into the shower cubicle. Purring at the sensation of the water spraying thin needles along his spinal column as he arched it upwards. Enjoying the much needed massage as he shook his head at his own stupidity. How could he have laid a claim against the female like that. Growling low in the back of his throat as he reached for the liquid soap. Quickly finishing his washing as he flicked the shower off. Glancing around before he shook his massive body to get rid of the extra water.

Finding his drying cloth as he moved quietly from one room to the next before standing in front of another wall. Pushing the indentation as it revealed his clothes. Reaching forward as he snagged a loin cloth before wrapping it around his hips. Now if he could only get her off his mind and only then, he might be able to get some much needed sleep. His mandibles opening wide as he yawned, looking longingly at his bed.

* * *

Rebeka lids flickered for a few moments as she felt some thing warm but familiar curl up next to her as she rolled over to gather the fur into her arms. Smiling softly as she heard a faint purr before a board wet tongue touched her chin to temple. Almost giggling with the sensation as Rebeka buried her head deeper into the purple fur. Partial had come back to her as she settled once more into a deep sleep.

* * *

Kitrual glanced around as he seen a streak of purple and black stalk into the clearing. Readying his spear as it steadily move towards the sleeping female. He could feel his muscles bunch together under his skin as it tentatively nudged her hand with it's massive head. He did not want to be the messenger if the female was attacked. One could only think what the Elder General would do in his anger. Keeping his eyes steady as the animal glanced around before staring directly at him. It's eyes shone a golden colour in the moonlight as it opened it's massive jaws to hiss at him in warning.

_**I am not going to hurt her.**_ Sliced through his conscience as he let out a surprised bark at this intrusion. Blinking rapidly behind his mask as he continued to watch the purple beast in front of him. Having no idea on what he was going to do as he settled back down in his position of watching the sleeping female. He was most curious on what it would do now.

* * *

"**High Elder?**" The young blood glanced down at the floor as he shifted upon his feet. "**There is trouble in the fighting hall.**" He mumbled before quickly glancing up at the long-suffering sigh.

"**Can they not deal with it by themselves?**" He growled as he flicked his talons against each other. Tilting his head as he heard a roar through the ship. "I**s that who I think it is?**"

"**Yes, Elder.**" He bowed as he shifted to the side as Stegl'tank stood to his full intimidating height. His mandibles curling upon themselves in disgust as he heard the roar again. It seems that he would have to rescue the young ones after all. Unhooking his mask from his hip as he placed it upon his face. Growling deeply as he swept from the room.

* * *

Seg'tauna knew he wore a demonic face as he threw, yet, another challenger at the wall. Flexing his claws as he stared at the warriors that stood around him. Daring them to step forward and filled the beaten opponent's spot on the mats. Chuckling evilly when no one moved to stand in front of him. Disappointment spearing down his body as he shrugged his shoulders before roaring out his next challenge.

"**I accept.**" Stegl'tank stepped through the open doorway as he slowly shredded some of his more prominent weaponry. Leaving him with only his gauntlets attached to his forearms. Making a murmur go through the young bloods that had stayed to watch this wrestling match.

"**No weapons?**" Seg'tauna mocked as he spread his arms out to the side. His chest heaving with each breath that he took. Not exactly what he was looking for but it would have to do. Maybe he will get so tired that he could sleep.

"**Hm.**" Stegl'tank offered softly as he slowly stalked onto the mats. Arms hanging to the side of his massive body as he tilted his head to the side. Some thing was not quite right with his pup. His mandibles touching the pressure points in the mask to change the viewing screen. Almost chuckling at what he was seeing. _So, it has begun!_ He snorted as he got into his battle stance and roared back his own challenge.

* * *

Dante sat back in her seat as she pulled her youngest into her lap for a cuddle. As a mate to the High Elder had its advantages but none of them would work now. Sighing as her head slumped backwards and closed her eyes, only to get whacked in the jaw by Heif'gale. Her eyes narrowing down at the pup in her lap.

"You know better then that!" Dante cooed as she rubbed at her jaw. She could already feel the bruise that was starting to show pigmentation on the skin. She could only pray that Stegl'tank would not noticed the damage to her fair skin but that would be very much wasted thought indeed. Settling the little one against her breasts as she slowly rocked to sooth her pup.

"**Mother. Mother, where are you?**" Ren'tah screeched as she stomped into the room. Making Heif'gale howl at the sudden intrusion as he jumped awake.

"**Look what you have done now, Ren'tah.**" Dante scolded as she tried in vain to settled him down enough to get him back to sleep. "**You know that he has not been sleeping well.**" She hissed as she rocked her body.

"**I'm sorry.**" Ren'tah bowed her head, she had not realised that Heif'gale was also in the room.

"**Now what do you want?**" Dante whispered as she jiggled the warm body against her.

"**Did you talk to father?**" Ren'tah bounced upon her feet.

"**Yes, I did. He will make his decision when we see him next. But I think that you are still too young to take a mate.**" Dante looked at the young female in front of her. Clearly her father had spoiled her as she stood there and sneered at his decision.

"**I am of age.**" Ren'tah growled deeply as she narrowed her eyes at her adoptive mother. "**And all my friends have mates. Some with pups on the way.**"

"**And that's meant to make it all better, now!**" Dante shook her head as she slowly stood and stilled when Heif'gale grunted at being moved. "**Do you think that you have the skills to keep a male happy?**" Dante spat out in hopes that would atleast wake the stubborn female up to her actions.

"**You manage to keep father happy enough.**" Ren'tah shrugged her shoulder as Dante stared in disbelief at the manipulative little female.

"**What me and your father does, is none of your business.**" Her patience finally snapping. Anger flashing through her system as she glared up at the female. "**I have help raise you. And that is the attitude that you throw at me.**" Dante grounded her teeth together. "**OUT!**" She snarled as she pointed towards the door.

* * *

"**Do you submit?**" Stegl'tank held Seg'tauna in a head lock as he tighten his arm. Both were bleeding from the match. It had been a while since someone other then his mate that drew blood from his form.

"**Never!**" Seg'tauna snarled as his own claws dug deeper into the flesh. He could feel the encroaching darkness as spots danced in front of his pupils.

"**You were always so stubborn.**" Stegl'tank shook his head. Even when his heart swelled with pride for his pup and his defiance. Lifting his elbow to slam it into the back of his head. Seg'tauna body slumped forward as he was knocked out.

"**What is wrong with him?**" One of the unblooded asked as all eyes shifted over to him.

"**Be warned that the mating bond has started.**" Stegl'tank warned as he rolled his pup over onto his back knowing that he would have the all-mother of headaches. But at least the aggression and sleep deprivation would be worked out of his system now.

"**What is that suppose to mean?**"

"**It means that he will kill anyone who becomes too close to his mate without his permission.**" Stegl'tank growled deeply as he stood up sharply as he turned to glare at the young one. Shaking his head as he remembered his own experience with that particular situation and the ensuring battles that he had to deal with. Moving towards the opening before turning around and flicked his gaze to the downed Yautja warrior. "**Make sure that he is found in his room. Or there will be hell to ****pay this day if not.**" Making everyone glanced at each other before two burly males stepped forward to pick Seg'tauna up into their grasps before marching him down the corridors until they reached his doorway. Practically throwing him into his room as they grunted at each other. Not looking forward to the next couple of week, if they had any choice in the matter.

* * *

"Ah, just the male that I was looking for." Natren peeled himself away from the wall as he dove his hands into his pockets. He could already feel the weight of the world upon his shoulders. And with good reason, as he continued to stare at the Yautja High Elder.

"What is it that you want, pup?" Stegl'tank barked as he came to a stand still from his march. He needed to get to Mairk and warn about the time that his clan ship would be here. Silently cursing his own foolishness from not doing it any sooner.

"Where are you heading?" Natren frowned at the term of address not sure if he should be so insulted by it or not. Huffing his breath as he turned his glance to the night sky.

"I wish to see your father." The Yautja blinked behind his mask as the small male rubbed at the back of his neck. If, he did not know any better, he would have said the male was nervous. His interest piqued at this emotion that the younger had displayed. His head tilting to the side as he studied the body language.

"That is what I need to tell you about." Grateful that the warrior had kept his mask on. Since he did not know how his reception would be received by the bad news that he was to tell. Deeply inhaling before forcefully exhaling the breath.

"Is every thing fine, pup?" Stegl'tank clicked his mandibles together before shaking his massive head. "Maybe we should take a walk, hmm?" He uttered nonchalantly before swinging upon his heels and walking back towards the door.

"Yeah, that might be best." Natren needed to sort out on how he was going to tell and if the High Elder wanted to take a walk, and then, he would take that walk. He just hope that it did not end with him being unable to protect Rebeka.

* * *

"**Finally, I have found you.**" Triw'per muttered as he jumped lightly onto the branch above Kitraul's head. "**I was slightly alarmed that you were not in your quarters last sleeping cycle.**"

"**I was busy elsewhere.**" Kitrual shrugged his shoulders as he scanned the area once more. His muscles starting to feel tight from the cramped position that he had held all night. He was looking forward to his sleeping pallet.

"**Well, you missed an excellent show last night.**" Triw'per trilled as he swung down onto the branch that held Kitrual on. "**It was between the Elder General and none other then, the High Elder, himself.**"

"**Must have been a brutal match.**" Kitrual curled his mandibles in as he shook his head. Not believing for one moment that the General went against his father. "**I thought he was contented with the position that he held.**" tilting his head sideways as he mentally tried to study the situation.

"**I think that he is.**" Triw'per smirked as he turned towards the beast that laid next to the young female in the clearing. "**But it has some thing to do with her.**"

"**That would not have surprised me at all. His was rather forceful with his demand.**" Kitrual tilted his head to the side as he slightly shook it from the memory that had surfaced. His fingers dangled between his knees as he shifted upon his toes. What he really needed was a good stretch and maybe followed by a massage before a long hot soak in the mineral baths. "**Do we know when the clan ship will be here?**"

"**Not yet.**" Triw'per continued to stare at the purple beast that was gently purring to the young female. "**I think the the High Elder had to speak to that male first. But it should not be long now.**" His mandibles tapped lightly upon themselves.

"**We were lucky to be picked for this mission.**" Kitrual sighed as the cramp within his knee was distracting away from what he meant to do. Namely, watch Rebeka as she slept. The night air touching his skin as the early morning dew clung to him.

"**It would not have anything to do with our bloodlines, now would it?**" Triw'per trilled as Kitrual rolled his eyes. Shoving the warrior back as he grunted his agreement.

"**Yeah, there was a few for the running.**" Kitrual smirked as his eyes danced with bedevilment in their depths making Triw'per snort.

"**Even when you wear that thing, you are so easy to read.**" Triw'per sneered before stepping back. "**How long do you have left of this duty?**"

"**I do not know. Until the Elder General comes back.**" His eyes flicked towards the lightening sky overhead. "**Which could be a while.**" Huffing a breath out as he shifted once again upon his feet. His back against the tree as he settled down into his position. Using a different visual mode, he could tell that she was stirring awake. Tilting his head as he detected the hitch within her voice before her face was buried deeper into the fur as the shoulders shook.

"**I think she is crying.**" Triw'per breathed quietly as if he did not want to distract Rebeka from what she was doing, in which Kitrual could only nod sagely. Knowing that the Elder General would like to know what was happening to her.

* * *

So okay, now everything is in busy mode. Just hopes it stays that way. So many side stories that could written. Nah, not really. We'll leave them were they are meant to be. If you some how managed to make a little story out of my characters, drop me a line.

So until next time, have a good one! ;D


End file.
